


Saudade

by SparkyLulu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alpha calm down!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Demons - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hell - freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Magic - Freeform, Meliora Era Ghouls, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, mainly romance, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Saudade.A feeling of nostalgic longing for something or someone that one was fond of and which has been lost.*When Jenny was offered by the Clergy as a concubine to Papa Emeritus III, little did she know they'd become so close. After more than two years together, her life is about to change drastically when the will of said Clergy comes to mess with her, Papa's and the Nameless Ghouls' lives.





	1. A strange meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) Before you start reading, there are a couple of things you should know. This story will comply with the canon lore we've been revealed by the band so far, with a few exceptions: Papas I and II are already dead and Papa III is the leader of the band. As for the ghouls, I'm going with the Meliora lineup, even though this story starts after Papa III's last concert (in which he was dragged offstage), which took place after Popestar and with a lot of lineup changes. I'm pretty sure that everything that needs to be explained, will be explained during the course of the story. However, if you happen to encounter any weird thing, plot hole or contradiction, feel free to leave a comment so I can make the necessary corrections. Finally, bear in mind I'm not an English native speaker so you may encounter grammatical and/or syntactical errors.
> 
> I've been attempting to write a multi-chaptered fanfiction for a long time and this is the result of a lot of hard work and the encouragement from one of my best friends, so a big shoutout to **Des,** [maraudersourwolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for helping me write this and accepting to become my Alpha reader, even when they didn't even know shit about Ghost ♥.
> 
> Also, for anyyone looking for extra angst and tears, I've made a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/11135482248/playlist/7c3oXOOrnmNesdgoovtgRy?si=5QdqzvyTSkyY0rgUXUM1iw) ♥.

Papa Emeritus the Third was known for his eccentricities. He was a man of charm, a dandy. On stage, he had enchanted more ladies and gentlemen than any of the ghouls could count. However, he would always remember their faces, even if their interactions would last mere seconds because if the dark pope prided himself on one thing was the bond he created with everyone. He was charismatic, yes, but charisma alone didn't account for making things special. He loved creating bonds, ones that could potentially last forever.

Nevertheless, he had never thought that creating that kind of bonds could potentially lead to problematic situations. He didn't have time to dwell on such matters, though. He was on the way to meet up with his Nameless Ghouls to deliver a very important message. It was the kind of message one should handle with care, because poorly wording or wrong gestures could lead to great misunderstandings… And it was crucial that they understood.

Papa wasn't worried about trust or loyalty issues because the ghouls had been with him for a long time. He had chosen them from the very pits of Hell to serve him and guard him when he was a younger demon and had started his training to fulfill the role he would come to occupy after his elder brother, Papa Emeritus the Second. He had taken care and pride in their training and the crafting of the clothes and masks they now wore. What worried him was the impending need to protect them, even if it was a bit ironic to think they had been chosen to protect him. However, how could he not when they had spent such a long time together and such strong bonds had been forged? Each one of them had a special place in his congregation that no other soul could occupy and the same happened with the place they shared in his demonic heart. It filled him with pride to remember how far they had come together after everything that they'd been through.

Omega had been the first to be chosen right outside the Helvetesfönster in the depths of the Ministry. Intelligent, proud, with innate leadership, the aether ghoul had become his lieutenant. Much more than his mere bodyguard, Papa considered him a close friend. His element was rare and his power immense. More than a fighter, he was a tactician, and his good judgment proved to be of use to the dark pope on more than one occasion. He could also be playful and often sought the comfort and easiness he found when he was with his brothers. He was a talented composer and often saw things from a different perspective. He was prone, however, to turn into a ghoulish chimney whenever he felt distressed which would, in turn, leave the house smelling of tobacco for weeks.

The second one to arrive had been Air. The oldest of the Ghouls had been serving the bloodline for many years but had grown tired of the monotony of tending to Papa Emeritus Nihil, Third's father and the eldest pope at the Ministry. Among his talents, there was great wisdom and temperance. Rare was the time in which Air would lose his composure but, when that happened, his eyes would reveal the storm that would approach those who had tried to alter his inner peace... 

And Satan, a storm did come the day they had found Alpha. Despite being young, the fire ghoul could control his element like no other which had gained him the praise of his fellow demons and had filled him with pride and arrogance, making him believe that the world was laid out at his feet for him to rule over it. Papa had noticed his abilities and fiery personality. His interest was perked, so he offered Alpha a place within his ghoulish circle and what would become his musical project (that is when the Second would retire). The fire ghoul took it right away. 

It wasn't very long, though, before Fire got into a very heated argument with Omega that could've burnt that Ministry wing down. Apparently, Alpha didn't like being ordered around and the aether ghoul was being too nosy and too bossy for his likings. Also, the fact that Omega kept dodging his attacks by stepping in and out of his element didn't do anything to ease the other ghoul. Things were quickly getting out of hands until the air literally evaporated, asphyxiating both ghouls to the point of nearly passing out. Before that could happen, however, Air eased the grip he had over his element allowing the others to breathe again.

While the ghouls gasped for the much-needed oxygen, Air started to freeze their bodies with cold winds magically summoned around them. With a final stare at his brothers, Air set them free. The eldest ghoul hadn't needed to utter a single word for Alpha and Omega to understand that the situation shouldn't repeat itself and the ghouls made it their task to try and become friendlier towards one another. Of course, that didn't mean that they wouldn't tease each other frequently which, unfortunately, made them run into an infuriated Sister Imperator more than once. After the fifth time, Papa requested to move out of the Ministry and have his own mansion built. No, he wouldn't take anything less grandiose for him or his ghouls, he was an Emeritus after all.  

Even if Papa was more than happy with his three ghouls, at least two more would be needed when the time came to replace his brother as the leader of Ghost. He had already found his two guitarists and his keyboardist, and soon enough he found the ghoul in charge of making the hips sway… That is, his bassist. 

Water was a tad unusual. He was serene like Air but tended to be more extrovert. What actually distinguished him from the other ghouls was that he was a daydreamer. It wasn't a matter of not being powerful or good at anything, he just would get lost easily in his own world, something that earnt him more than one chastisement from Sister Imperator starting right after he was chosen to fulfill Air's old job. Seeing this, Papa decided to take matters into his own hands and simply rescue the poor ghoul from Imperator's claws. Water's enthusiasm was almost palpable, and he found himself at home by Papa's side and in the company of his brothers.

Some months after that, Omega knocked on the door to Papa's study. He requested the pope to go to Air's room because he needed to talk with him. Emeritus was puzzled, after all, Air was more than capable of establishing a conversation by himself. He didn't question Omega further, however. Papa followed Omega to the elder ghoul's room and was met by a concerned Air holding a small form, about the size of a ten-year-old kid, that was visibly distressed. The eldest ghoul spoke then and told Papa that he had found the small ghoul trying to hide from other demons who had been attacking him. He hadn't been able to leave him there in such a state so he had decided to bring him to his quarters. He didn't elaborate about where he had found the tiny ghoul and Papa didn't ask. Omega spoke next and informed Papa that he could sense earthen power from within the ghoul but that such power would need taming and training, especially in the unstable condition the creature was in. Papa made his decision then and decided to welcome Earth to their family.

 _Family… Yes, I guess that even then, at that early stage, we already felt that way,_ Papa thought.

Earth's training had been tough because the small ghoul was more used to running and being beaten than fighting. He had been considered inferior to his peers and had been doomed to that fate until Air rescued him. The huge ghoul had been seen as a threat by the other demons so they had left Earth alone. The small ghoul, on the other hand, hadn't known what to think at first. He had been afraid to die but the warm and soothing breeze that Air seemed to breathe over him had calmed him enough to trust the bigger ghoul. From that moment on, Air became his closest and most trusted friend, his anchor, his support; and Earth had decided that he would do everything he could to make the ghoul proud and happy, and Papa knew that no one would be able to make Air smile the way that bubbly Earth could.

_It's a good thing… They'll always have each other. As for Jenny…_

No. The dark pope had finally arrived at his destination. He couldn't think about Jenny at that moment. He opened the door to his study and entered it. Five pairs of eyes recognized him, five bodies rose from their seats, and five different voices greeted him.

"Papa."

"Greetings, Papa."

"We were starting to think you had been abducted or something."

"No, Water, that was only you."

"Whatever, guys, he's late anyways."

Papa couldn't help but chuckle at the ghouls' antics. Oh, how fond he was of them.

"My dear ghouls. I'm sorry for making you wait. It appears I got lost in my thoughts as time ticked by. Please, make yourselves comfortable again."

The ghouls followed his request and reclaimed their previous positions. They had been calm, relaxed even, but now that the dark pope was there, a feeling of uneasiness was creeping over the room and their bodies were starting to tense. Papa took notice of this and decided there was no use beating around the bush, at least with some things.

"Ghouls, I have news to tell you and they aren't the greatest. It seems that the Clergy has plans for all of us and, as you already know, their plans are final and to be followed without questioning. It's no secret that, since the Clergy started with this musical project that we have happily taken part in, they have deemed necessary to make changes from time to time. Now, they've requested my presence at the Ministry tomorrow. In case you're wondering, yes, this means that I am to go alone. It also means that our time is coming to a close."

Alpha had risen from his seat. "What?! What do you mean by a close?"

Omega and Air looked at him concerned, turning then to look at Papa. Neither ghoul said anything but they were waiting for their leader to continue. Earth and Water were simply stunned.

The aether ghoul spoke then. "Are you sure of what you're saying, Papa?"

"Yes, Omega, I am." The dark pope looked at Fire. "Alpha, please, sit down, there's no need to fret."

Alpha looked at Emeritus for a moment longer before complying with his request. He could smell something fishy but pressing on the matter wouldn't do any good. Papa started pacing with his hands locked behind his back. He was aware of the fact that the ghouls knew that this was a sign of distress from his part but walking helped him to think and a lot of thinking was to be put into his next words.

"Uhh… Care to explain, Papa?" Asked the youngest of the ghouls.

"Explain? Yeah, you should be explaining a lot of things because this doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"Alpha, please… Calm down, brother." While Omega knew that Alpha was right, it wouldn't help if the fire ghoul lost his temper right then. Alpha looked at the aether ghoul and, reluctantly, collected himself. His posture remained stiff and defiant, awaiting Papa's answer.

Papa looked at each of the Ghouls and took a deep breath before addressing Earth's question. "Well, it appears that the Clergy has deemed that our time has come. For what, I'm not sure. What is time anyway? Time shifts under our eyelids too quickly for us to grab it or even catch up to it. Much like rats, running between your feet unapologetically. Time turns and twists and decimates. Time feasts on our meat. They always say time is a fleeting thing… Like a rat; and rats are known to scavenge even the living to take what they want in the least expected ways. They seek their own survival. Don't you find it funny, my dear Ghouls? Our biggest enemy is time and yet, we celebrate it because we know that, even among us, life is not eternal. However, both of them go on. They continue to exist despite the changes they bring to us. So, to answer all of your questions, times are shifting but we have to come to terms with it. That's what this meeting was for."

He stopped pacing and met the Ghouls' gazes. While Earth's remained confused, Air's showed acceptance. Omega and Water followed suit shortly after, nodding their heads. Alpha didn't say anything but clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. It was clear that the ghoul was making an exceptional effort not to burn the place down.

There wasn't much Papa could do for any of them but he wouldn't let his Ghouls go through an internal turmoil without trying to ease it in some way. He smiled and approached the Ghouls.

"Come here, Ghouls." One by one, they rose from their seats and Papa hugged each of them tightly. It wasn't something as out of the blue as one could think for the dark pope was prone to demonstrate his affection in many ways (usually, grabbing his ghouls' buttocks on stage for the delight of the audience) but the circumstances made the ghouls feel moved.

"Fear not, my friends. Everything will be alright, whatever the decision of the Clergy may be. Now, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to before this evening. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Ave atque vale, my ghouls."

And with that, Papa excited the room, leaving the Ghouls to process what could probably be the strangest meeting with the dark pope they had. Earth shrugged and decided to break the ice.

"Well… That was something."

Air nodded in silent agreement. Water, who had been silent for far longer than the rest of them, had to clear his throat before speaking. "It seems like a riddle to me."

Earth simply shrugged. "Well, I say we should go make something to eat while we work on this riddle or whatever it is. You coming, brothers?"

Water and Air followed the small Ghoul out of the room. Earth turned to ask his other two brothers again but Omega signaled for him to go on. Alpha still hadn't moved from where Papa had left him standing.

Once everyone else was gone, Omega approached Alpha. It was obvious to the aether ghoul that his brother was shaken by Papa's short speech. Still, he wanted to know what exactly was going on inside Alpha's head. Seeing that his brother was closing the distance, Alpha turned to address him directly.

"This is bullshit. You know it. They know it. Hell, he knows it. Then why? Why doesn't he just tell us? I thought we have proved our loyalty and trustworthiness a long time ago."

Yes, Omega had been pondering that too. Even though he had tried to conceal his emotions, he couldn't help but be suspicious about what had happened. "I don't think it's a matter of trust or lack of it. In fact, I think he is trusting us not to question him further."

"Care to elaborate?"

Omega had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He knew Alpha could be a pain in the ass sometimes but he had to remember that he had chosen to stay behind to offer some form of comfort to the fire ghoul. "That 'time speech'. I'm with Water and Earth here, I think it actually is some sort of riddle and, if that is the case, it means the Clergy is up to something that we probably shouldn't know about but should be prepared for."

"Okay, let's say you're right. How in the name of Satan below are we supposed to prepare for something if we don't know what exactly that thing is?"

"Well, that's why it's a riddle. We solve it and we get to prepare." Seeing that Alpha was ready to protest, Omega continued. "Don't give me that look, I don't have more information than you do and we already agreed there's more to it than what Papa is letting us on."

"Alright, alright. Wanna know what's the worst part in all of this? If Papa's afraid of telling us directly, then it means Hell's about to break loose but, somehow, he's expecting us to just accept it."

Alpha had a point.

"Let's go with our brothers. We won't be able to solve this by ourselves right now, my head's starting to ache, and I feel like smoking the air out of my lungs. Perhaps, we'll be able to brainstorm something with the five of us together."

Alpha didn't say anything but followed Omega out of Papa's study, locking the door behind them. The aether ghoul didn't want to voice his thoughts but, if Alpha was right, their course of action had already been decided with little chance of going against it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Saudade:_ A Portuguese and Galician word used to describe a feeling of nostalgic longing for something or someone that one was fond of and which has been lost. It often carries a fatalist tone and a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never really return. It was once described as "the love that remains" or "the love that stays" after someone is gone.
> 
>  _"...the ghoul in charge of making the hips sway… That is, his bassist."_ Phrase inspired by Cardinal Copia's introduction of the bass ghoul on the Rats! On The Road tour.
> 
>  _Helvetesfönster:_ (Swedish) Hell's window. A word commonly used to describe a certain dress cut that would leave the sideboob in open view.
> 
>  _Ave atque vale:_ (Latin) Farewell and goodbye.


	2. If you had life eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **Des** [(maraudersourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for alpha reading this thing, and everyone who's willing to give this story a chance <3

Papa knew he had left the ghouls in a state of utmost confusion but he simply couldn't risk saying anything else. They had become his family, after all, even more than the Emeritae had ever been. The stakes were high and he didn't need his ghouls biting more than they could chew… Not yet, at least; but, alas, he was running late yet again. He had to accept time wasn't on his side anymore.

Ah, how desperately he wanted to spend time with Jenny…

Jenny. His sweet, sweet girl.

He grimaced thinking she had been sent as a mere offer from the Clergy to congratulate him once he had become Ghost's frontman.

Jennifer was one of the many Sisters of Sin, involved in the duties of tending to the chapels and attending to rituals to help the band spread their unholy message. The first thing he had noticed was her long cherry red hair and the way it seemed to flutter like wings whenever she moved around. Then, he became captivated by her eyes, the color of the sweetest honey, and the faint freckles that painted her cheeks and her nose. However, it had been her smile what had undone the dark pope. The demon was sure he had never been in the direct presence of an angel, but he could have sworn in the name of the Dark Unholy Lord that no demon or succubi could compare to the beauty of that human girl.

The Clergy had presented Jennifer as an offer and a concubine, ready to please Emeritus in any way he desired. However, as much as Papa wanted to indulge in their offering, the more he talked with Jenny he knew that there was something far more precious than carnal beauty in her. She was able to warm his heart in a way no Hellfire could. She was cheerful, curious, and a tad peculiar, often thinking outside the box. When she walked, Papa could swear he could see her leaving a trail of sparkles like stardust. Like Bert Sommer had said, Jenny was Heaven lying on the surface of the Earth. He felt the need to protect her, to take care of her. It was as if a charm had been placed over him, her kindness melting his nature. It was true that no one who knew him would consider him to be truly evil but that didn't change the fact that Jennifer had the power to make him a better man (or demon). He enjoyed their conversations, her playful and kind nature, and the ghouls seem to like her too. She made them feel more human, after all. So, it only took a few of her visits for Papa to invite her to stay, permanently, at the main house.

_One of the best decisions I've ever made._

Indeed, his life had become better after that. A human living with a demon and five ghouls had made a big impact. At first, they all had tried to hide what they truly were but, after Water had swarmed a hallway after trying too hard to imagine life by the sea, they kind of just had to tell her. And Jenny had just laughed it off saying she could tell they were too strange to be human but she appreciated them for trying their best.

_Ahh… How simple life was back then._

Papa had arrived at his destination. There stood, in front of him, the doorway that had led him to some of his most wonderful nights. Like that very first in which he had asked his love to stay and Jenny had not only done that but also had never left afterward.

He was determined to make another wonderful memory. He wouldn't let any thought damper the mood and keep him from enjoying his night with her. He mastered his mind, gathered his will, and gently opened the door to the paradise that his quarters had become.

Once he entered, he took notice of the dozens of candles casting their withering light over the room. He smelled the rose petals scattered all over the place, leading to the master bed. He could've sworn that music filled the air, the instruments being the warm night's breeze and the faint rustle that the sheer curtains made when swayed by said breeze. The window that led to the small balcony was opened and there she stood, clad in a sheer and lacy black nightdress. She had draped her hair over one of her shoulders to hang at her front, exposing her lacy back for Papa to see. He couldn't help but gape at her and stare with mismatched eyes full of love.

"You can come and take a closer look if you'd like. You know I don't bite… Much, anyway."

She was playfully taunting him, quite eager, it seemed, for what was to come. He pictured her smile through her giggles before he saw her turn to face him, waiting for his queue. Oh, he couldn't keep his lady waiting now, not after that invitation.

"It seems that my shameless appreciation of beauty won't go unnoticed tonight", he chuckled as he approached her. She moved then like attracted by an invisible magnet that pulled her to him. Their lips met in a light kiss, playful, affectionate, and his arms raised to embrace her properly. The feeling of his white-gloved hands on her back created a light friction with the lace, which felt wonderful against her skin and helped ignite her desire. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He proceeded to shower her with butterfly kisses, over her cheeks, following her jawline, meeting her earlobes. She couldn't resist it and tilted her head to grant him better access. Soft moans escaped her mouth, delighting him and urging him to continue. His hands began to roam her back, feeling the soft fabric that tried to cover her body. His mouth took the opportunity to move down her throat, along Jenny's pulse, eliciting more of those lustful sounds.

"Hmm... You taste exquisite tonight, Ghuleh..."

"And you... Are just... Hmmm... being a teaser, Papaaah..."

He couldn't help but chuckle at how easily she could become undone. Oh, how he loved his dear Jenny.

"Well, yes, just as you were teasing me when I entered this room… now, don't you think that it would be a bit unfair if I didn't treat you accordingly?" Just to make a point, the dark pope grabbed his lover's ass as he let his mouth wander down onto Jenny's cleavage. However, said woman wouldn't let him claim his victory without a fight so she pulled him by the hair and pulled him for a kiss, taking advantage of his surprise by letting her seductive tongue claim his sinful mouth. She was rewarded with a whine and she hummed in satisfaction, exploring every inch of his head with her hands. He let her enjoy the conquest of his mouth while he deftly got his gloves off and used his now bared hands to cup her hips and grind her over his now very palpable erection. She let go of his mouth and tilted her head backward with a deep, lustful moan escaping her lips. Victory.

Papa took the opportunity to pick Jenny up and carry her back inside, savoring her skin once more. The delicate nightdress had draped upwards once she hung onto Papa with her legs for support. This also meant that he could feel her now obvious wetness soaking right through the fabric of their clothing.

"Hmmm… it looks like my naughty Ghuleh is enjoying what Papa can do with his tongue..."

She moaned deeper and whimpered when he detached her from his frame to lay her on the bed of petals she had arranged over the covers. The sight was magnificent, like a vision from a dream. The red from the roses enhanced her strawberry hair and the blush that adorned her skin. Her eyes twinkled in the candlelight, like liquid stars. 

"Such beauty... Such a vision... Oh, my beautiful Ghuleh, what wouldn't I do to you?"

His husky words of praise made the heat spread over her body already aching with need. She tried to reach for him, tried to motion him to bed."

"Papa... I want you, please..."

"Patience, Ghuleh. I promise it'll be worth the waiting. You know I don't believe in shitty endings, right?"

Despite her need, she chuckled at his eccentricities. Even when intimate, she knew it was beyond him to suppress at least some form of his humor.

He carefully stripped of his shoes, socks, and suit, discarding them among the petals and making sure she was watching as he wiggled and swayed his hips. She rolled her eyes and smiled, licking her lips in anticipation when his black briefs hinted at his very visible bulge. He proceeded to climb on top of her, kissing her deeply as his hands and letting her hands roam freely, as one of his hands moved to cup one of her breasts. Jenny's hands were felt soft as silk, caressing his spine, his sides, his chest. She could feel the goosebumps her touch left on his skin and his hums of pleasure were echoed by her own. 

He broke the kiss and raised her body to undress her. He could feel the thunder breaking in her heart, the electricity coursing through her body. Her eyes were clouded with desire and he wouldn't make her wait longer. He sprawled her back on top of the bed and grabbed a handful of scattered petals to shower her body in red. The crimson droplets felt like butterfly kisses over her exposed skin and he saw as her nipples hardened at the sensation. He accepted the invitation and took one perky bud inside his mouth, sucking gently at first and adding more pressure when she writhed beneath him. He used one of his hands for support and the other to cup her other breast, squeezing her and igniting her senses. He kept going, alternating mouth and hands, from one nipple to the other. 

Jenny felt like she was about to burst from Papa's ministrations. Her body ached with desire for release and his touch only served to push her nearer. He didn't torture much longer, choosing instead to kiss a trail down her chest, leading into her belly and stopping right above the line of her black lacy panties. 

"Ahhh, Papa..."

"Yes, dear?" He tilted his head towards her as he toyed with the hem of her panties, generating a slight friction over her womanhood.

"Pleaaaaaseee..."

"Please? Please what, dear? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Please, take me already! Ahh, I need you!"

"Ooooh... Well, I guess I could indulge your desire a bit, you've been very good after all."

He took the hem of her panties between his teeth and slid them down painfully slow, lifting her hips so he could take them off. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes and found her looking at him pleadingly, her mouth agape, her breathing erratic. He slid the panties all the way down while using his free hands to caress her thighs and legs. When he had successfully taken them off, he grabbed her lacy undergarments with a hand and inhaled her musk, closing his eyes, her scent making his cock twitch in anticipation and his actions making her shiver. 

When they opened, the look of Papa's eyes was heavy with lust. Like a starved predator, he started ravishing Jenny's nether lips, kissing, licking and sucking everywhere he could.  He didn't tease her any further, instead, he licked and sucked her clit like his life depended on hearing her moans and mewls. His warm tongue expertly circled her clit and moved further down below, right into her entrance, tasting and fucking her insides. The sudden attack was more than Jenny could handle and soon enough, she was left screaming Papa's name and coming all over his mouth while he sucked her fluids like the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted. 

He savored the last droplets of her afterglow and turned to leave a trail of sloppy kisses all over her body while she recovered from the intense orgasm. He was near her chest when she pulled him up for a kiss, her taste strong in his mouth. He embraced her tightly to keep her body from growing cold in the aftermath.

"How did it feel, Ghuleh?" He asked her with his sultry voice. "Was it a good orgasm?"

She hummed contently and pulled him as close as she could. "Oh, that was a really happy ending, indeed."

"Happy ending? Are you already tired, my love? Because you know I'd be more than happy to spend all night just worshipping you." To prove his point, Papa started kissing down her neck, eliciting new moans from Jenny.

"Mmm... I didn't mean it like that, you know. I would like to worship you as well."

Worship him.

Somehow, he had pictured the night as his chance to show Jenny how much he loved her. The thought of her worshipping him set him on fire but...

_What if..._

No. He wouldn't think about it. If he was determined to give them the night of their lives, he was going to let her indulge in all of her pleasures.

However, his thoughts hadn't gone unnoticed by the lady sharing his bed.

"Papa, are you okay? Did I say anything wrong?"

Her distress pained the dark pope. He didn't want her to worry about things to come.

"No, darling, of course not. I'm sorry, it seems my mind wandered for a teeny tiny bit there." He smiled and poked her nose affectionately, making her smile too. It didn't last too long though, because she didn't feel convinced.

"I'm serious, though. Would you like to talk about anything? Or do you want to stop?"

She was concerned and he could understand why. "No, my love, it's just that you surprised me with your request because I had been thinking of taking this night to worship and pleasure you like you deserve."

She smiled again and, this time, it reached her eyes. "You really are a silly man sometimes, you know? While that sounds lovely, it would take part of the fun away, don't you think so?"

She was right, of course. So, he did what he decided any gentleman who had seen the error of his ways should do and reversed their positions to pull her on top of him. 

"You're more than right, Ghuleh, so here I offer my sinful body to satisfy all of your desires and make your fantasies a reality."

Jenny just rolled her eyes at him, stifling a laugh. That man just couldn't help himself. Oh, well, Satan helped him, then, because he was now at her mercy and she was going to enjoy it.

She started by kissing him fully on the lips, positioning herself right above his length. She knew the heat radiating from her loins would drive him crazy and, soon enough, she felt him trying to close the distance.

"Uh-uh, no cheating. Be patient, it'll be worth the waiting, Papa."

"Ahhh, but Ghuleeeeeh..."

"No, no more 'buts'."

So, he did the only thing he could and grabbed her ass.

"Alright, just yours, then, no other." She bit his left earlobe as a response and she smiled as she heard his sharp intake of air.

She worked on his earlobe sucking and licking slowly and seductively. She knew how sensitive he was there and how much he loved it. She also hummed, making sure he could feel it too. Meanwhile, her hands were softly tracing his chest, making him shiver and leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin. She felt his nipples harden and couldn't resist the urge to pinch them, eliciting a groan from the man below her which send a heated shock through her belly down to her pussy. Drops of her fluids dripped down directly over his aching manhood and Papa arched his hips at the contact, trying to reach her soaking lips.

She took notice but was too turned on not to give in to his demands. She straightened her position and slowly rubbed her womanhood against his erection, indulging in the heated friction that both of them wanted and lubricating his cock with her fluids. His hands rubbed her sides and guided her hips as they ground together.

He motioned her hips upwards and positioned himself to finally enter her, painfully slowly, savoring the feeling an inch at a time. Her warm walls were so ready to receive him that there was no need for her to adjust. He helped her ride him as her nails left long red marks on his chest and abdomen. They moved in unison, performing the most ancient of rites, like expert dancers owning the ballroom. Some rose petals had tangled themselves in her hair and made her look like a fairy. Her eyelids fluttered over her closed eyes and her pants and moans felt like the sweetest melody, one that he could listen forever.

Their pace increased, for they were both building up their much-needed release. Jenny opened her eyes to look at Papa. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and his chest, flushed with their heat; but it was his eyes, those mismatched eyes of him, who captivated her gaze. They spoke of lust, of desire, but also of affection and the deepest, most tender love for her.

"Papa… Ahh-I… I'm gonna c-"

"Come, my love. Come with me!"

With a final thrust, he felt her walls tighten around him and his own seed spilling inside. Wave after wave of pleasure roll over them, making them collapse on the bed, satisfied at last. Papa pulled Jenny closer to him and embraced her as tight as he could without hurting her. He snaked one arm around her and used his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He traced lazy patterns over her sensitive skin and felt her slowly drift over to dreamland.

"I love you, Papa", she said before sleep claimed her.

"I love you too, Jenny." He kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be forever waiting for you, longing, for one more night like this one." He heard the faint chimes of the grandfather clock downstairs. A lone tear found its way down his cheek.

A faint rustling sound made its way out of the room but went completely unnoticed by the couple.


	3. On borrowed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to **Des,** [maraudersourwolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for being my Alpha <3

The sun rose timidly over the horizon, announcing the beginning of a new day. The room was tinted a light orange hue, giving the kitchen a welcoming atmosphere. It was a spacious room, large enough to accommodate five grown-up ghouls, a demon, and a human woman. The wall opposite the entrance door was covered in windows, giving a nice view of the backyard and illuminating the room throughout the day. Underneath them were placed the counters and cabinets that made up the working space, with a generous isle counter in the middle, used generally for having breakfast.

A couple of said windows were opened and, among the rays of sunlight, you could see eerie tendrils of smoke swaying in the morning breeze. An ashtray had been placed over one of the counters, filled to the brim with the remains of too many cigarettes, what had been left of a sleepless night.

Omega watched the sunrise absent-mindedly, his thoughts trying to join imaginary dots, trying to unveil the dark truth behind Papa's words. His brothers and he hadn't been able to make much progress the previous night, which had left an already exasperated Alpha on the brim of setting the kitchen on fire. Earth and Water had tried their hardest to find a plausible answer, often brainstorming to the point of ridiculousness. So far, they could only agree on the fact that whatever news would bring the new day, they wouldn't be good, and they were expected to accept them and move on.

Air finally had suggested changes to either the band, the lineup, or both, which kind of made sense with Papa's words. However, they all thought that, while sad and unwanted, changes to the band didn't sound terrible enough to them for Papa to react the way he had done. In the end, they couldn't figure what (in the nine pits of Hell) the Clergy could have in store for them so they decided to retire for the night. Well, everyone except Omega, who was currently finishing his fifth cigarette package.

The only thing that the aether ghoul could imagine that could have such an effect on Papa was the possibility of the Clergy not being satisfied with his job as dark pope and (or) band frontman, which would lead them to remove him from the post. They had been, after all, quite rude and forward on their last show, but since nothing else had happened off the stage, they had dropped the subject and deemed it a matter of stage drama.

However, Omega couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that they had made fools of themselves by believing the Clergy would go through such trouble just to humor the human audience. No, he had the sunken feeling that they had all been living on borrowed time ever since. _Time…_

"Omega, I didn't expect to find you at this early time of day." Papa's voice was kept low so he wouldn't risk bothering anyone still asleep. "Damned foolish ghoul! What have I told you about smoking in here? This place smells like the seventh Hell!"

The tall ghoul just rolled his eyes as he discarded the remains of his cigarette to the tray. "Good morning to you too…" Omega had to clear his dried throat. "…Papa."

"Yes, good morning", said the pope, wrinkling his nose and opening the other windows, trying to air the room. He would've started looking for some incense to burn if he hadn't remembered he only had a few moments to spare before his inevitable departure.

"It looks like you had a fun night."

The aether ghoul snorted. "Not as fun as yours, I'm sure."

"Well, while I can partially agree, I've certainly had better."

Omega looked at the pope as the man served himself a cup of coffee. He had been expecting a lascivious remark but Papa's answer had taken him by surprise.

"Papa, what's going on?"

The dark pope watched as the ghoul approached him but didn't say anything. What could he actually say? They would all find out sooner rather than later and, besides, there was nothing they could do to stop the upcoming events unless, of course, they wanted to join him in his fate (which was absolutely out of question). 

"Papa, we all know you're hiding something. We're here for you. We're your servants, your pawns. Your friends. Is there anything I or either of my brothers can do to help you?"

_Help me...? Help..._

"...Jenny", a whisper.

 "I'm sorry, Papa, I couldn't hear you." Behind the silver gargoyle mask, Omega's eyes darkened with worry.

 "Take care of Jenny. Please."

  _Jenny? Why would they have to…?_

  _Oh._

  _Fuck._

 "Papa…"

 "Promise me, Omega. It's the only thing I need to be sure of. I know that you'll take care of yourself and your brothers. I know all of you will take care of each other. I know that all of you will fare well. What I need to know is that she will always have someone around she can go to, to support her, to be there for her. You know damn well what They think of her and that They'll take her away or…" His disgust was as clear as day on his face. "Or 'gift' her to someone else. I'm asking you as my family and closest friend. Please. Take care of her."

It was at that moment that Omega saw the redness in Papa's eyes after a restless night. That he could see that his eyes glistened with unshed tears that threatened to burst out any moment. It was right then that he knew that Papa had chosen to bear with the burden of the truth in order to spare them one more day so that they could enjoy what he soon wouldn't be able to. In spite of having every fiber in his body screaming at him to stop his friend, the ghoul simply nodded.

"I promise. I'll take care of her and guard her like I did with you. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, protecting her with my life from whatever threat or danger that shall come her way. She will never be alone, Papa. She will always be a part of our family. Just like you."

The dark pope's voice cracked with emotion at the ghoul's words. "Thank you, Omega. Thank you, my friend. I'm sorry you have to share my burden. If I could turn back the time, I'd make all right. However, it is not on my powers to do so. Long days and nights are ahead and everyone will need you the same way you'll need them. Take care of each other and don't ever feel guilty for respecting the wish of your foolish leader. Enjoy today and please, don't smoke inside, for Satan's unholy grace."

Omega watched as the pope turned to leave, his coffee long forgotten. A sealed envelope had been carefully placed next to it. The intended receiver's name written in Papa's neat and elegant handwriting.

 

*

 

Jenny opened her eyes to find herself alone in the sunlit bedroom. It didn't surprise her to find Papa had already left for she knew the dark pope had many clerical and band duties to attend to even when he was home. She could still feel the ghost of his touch on her skin and pleasant memories from the night before were conjured in her head as she smelled the scent of the rose petals, still scattered everywhere in the room and on the bed.

However, as much as she would've enjoyed sleeping in until Papa finished his duties, the stickiness she felt from their various bodily fluids made her get up for a bath. The master bathroom was behind a door to her left and immediately upon entrance she was welcomed with the scent of her favorite soaps, essences, and bath bombs. Apparently, Papa had left them there for when she decided to wake up and clean herself.

She let the warm water run, filling the huge tub, and added one of her favorites: a rose-scented bath bomb with almond moisturizing oil. She let her body soak and enjoy the warm, with the sweet perfume of the roses filling her senses and relaxing her, almost to the point of lulling her back to sleep. Before that could happen, though, she rinsed herself thoroughly, finishing her bath time. She dried herself and went back to the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead.

Even if no one worked at the mansion, there weren't many chores for anyone to do. Aside from cooking, most of the tasks like cleaning or tidying the gardens were handled by the ghouls' magic. Air and Omega could handle the cleaning pretty well, while Water and Earth made sure to tend to the gardens. As for Alpha, well, everyone was happy as long as he didn't try to clean much. He was a good cook, though, so he took care of feeding everyone else.

However, that left Jenny with plenty of free time, so she kept herself busy by working as a secretary of sorts for Papa and the ghouls, mostly keeping track of the easier but more bothersome paperwork for the Clergy. She didn't have any paperwork for the day, though, so she thought she could make herself useful working at the mansion's library trying to sort the books through in hopes of improving the way they were currently arranged.

"Thought I'd find you here."

A loud thunk was heard as the book in Jenny's hands fell heavily over the desk. She had been so concentrated on her task that she hadn't noticed Omega entering the library.

"Oh, Satan, Omega! You scared the hell out of me! Is anything the matter?"

 _Well..._ "It's already 2 pm and, since you were nowhere to be found, I thought I'd bring you lunch. It's your favorite too! I'm afraid it got cold so I had to heat it in the microwave. I think it's still good, but don't tell Alpha, please. You know how he reacts when he finds out we've ruined his 'oh-so-perfectly-cooked dishes' with the 'stove-for-dummies'."

She laughed at his top-notch impersonation of the fire ghoul. She hadn't noticed the filled-to-the-brim tray until then. "Thanks, Omega! I must have lost track of time…"

_Time… When had it become so important?_

"…Even when you've made the effort to bring me over some delicious lasagna, I hope you're aware that I'm not eating two full plates. Omega? You there?" She was waving her hand in front of the aether ghoul's eyes after noticing his unfocused gaze.

"Huh? What… Oh, yeah, I brought a plate for me too, I haven't eaten yet either." He sat at the table in which Jenny had been piling some grimoires and would have started eating if Jenny hadn't been frantically motioning for him to stop what he was doing.

"Absolutely not here!! There, just move to that table near the window. Don't you see you were about to eat on top of invaluable texts, older than your sorry ass?!"

He quirked an eyebrow behind the mask. She didn't lose her temper much so it was certainly interesting whenever she exploded like that. Her body said you had five seconds to do as told or else… but her small frame kind of made her look like a child about to throw a tantrum. _Heh, I wonder if Papa rubbed that off on her._

"Hello? Did the smoke get to your brain or something?"

Well, it seemed his five seconds were up. 

"Coming, coming. I promise I won't damage anything."

They spent lunch chit-chatting about Jenny's efforts organizing the library. Omega had taken his mask off, something Jenny had only seen occur during meals. Even though there wasn't any strict ruling, it was a rare occasion to see the ghouls without their full attire. The exception used to be dining. She couldn't help but wonder why because they looked quite human underneath the masks; although she didn't know if that's what they actually looked like or if it was just another facade meant to not frighten her.

She had been listening to Omega talking about his most recent efforts to compose new music (some personal explorations into an experimental genre) when she noticed the dark bags surrounding his piercing blue eyes.

"Omega, is everything okay?"

It took him a moment to register her question. He knew she was worried and that she cared about each one of them. Satan helped him, how could he possibly tell her that he was, in fact, not okay?

"Huh? Why do you ask?" 

"You look like you haven't slept in like… days? Also, you seem pretty distracted."

"Yeah, I… It was just a rough night. Too much to smoke." _Yeah, perfect evasive move. Congrats, Omega, she totally bought that._ He knew she actually hadn't bought any of it when she frowned and looked right through his half-truth.

"You only smoke like that when something is really bothering you. What's wrong?"

_Oh, Jenny... How I wish I wouldn't have taken off my mask… That you wouldn't have noticed… That I would have stopped Papa…_

"Jenny, uh…"

"Finally! There you are!"

Alpha chimed in, clearly exasperated at not being able to find the aether ghoul. He was followed closely by Air, with Water and Earth trailing behind. Omega silently thanked his brothers, relief washing over his face. 

"We were looking for your fucking ass everywhere! We need to go to the Ministry. Now."

Jenny watched the scene in confusion. For a brief moment, she saw shock in Omega's face, the ghoul turning paler than he already was.

"The Ministry? What's going on?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular but hoped at least someone would answer her questions.

"Jenny", Air nodded, saluting her. "Sister Imperator requests to see us immediately. We don't know anything else but it seems urgent. Papa's at the Ministry."

"Papa?"

Omega took advantage of their exchange to replace his mask. He wasn't one to hide and run away but his face had already betrayed him enough and he would need to focus on the task at hand. He managed to put his emotions under control and prepared to create a portal to the Ministry. Being an aether ghoul surely had its advantages.

"We'll leave for the Ministry, Jenny. Don't know how long it'll take, but I'll get to you once we see what Imperator wants."

They were already about to step through the portal but Jenny knew that, whatever it was that was going on, it involved Papa and it didn't look as if it was going smoothly. She wouldn't allow them to leave her behind, especially if everyone was so keen on making her stay. She knew she wasn't a fighter but she couldn't stay at the mansion knowing that Papa could need her comfort.

"I'm going too."

"Jenny…"

"Omega, we don't have the fucking time!"

"Alpha-"

"Alpha's right, brother." Even under pressure, Water was good at keeping himself calm and collected.

"Let her come, it's just the Ministry, she's already been there plenty of times! Besides, we'll be with her and Imperator doesn't have to know, right?"

Earth was right, but Omega had promised Papa. Still…

"Just stay with us, okay? We don't know what that wrecked witch has in store for us."

With that, they all stepped into the aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If I could turn back the time, I'd make all right:_ Lyrics from _Dance Macabre_ by **Ghost.**


	4. Grim sermon at the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a shout out to **Des,** aka [maraudersourwolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for alpha reading this thing. This story wouldn't make sense if it weren't for them.

Teleporting wasn't exactly fun when you were human. You felt your body disintegrating into countless particles and reconstructing right before you could process anything that had happened. After her first time experiencing it, Omega had explained Jenny that it wasn't as much as a literal deconstruction but just the feeling of her body being in contact with the quintessence (or aether, as they were used calling his element). 

Knowing what to expect, it didn't surprise Jenny at all that she had quite literally fallen onto the Ministry grounds and was throwing up her lunch. Omega quickly kneeled beside her while his brothers stepped outside too. Water conjured a bit of his element to help fresh her up. Alpha was becoming impatient but did his best not to let it show, he also was concerned about Jenny after all.

The redhead took another moment to calm herself and attempted to get up.

"Woah, slow down. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded in response. "Yeah, I just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as last time. Guess I was wrong."

Omega grabbed her hand and helped her stand. He was scared she would pass out or vomit again, wobbly as she was, but she seemed better than he had first thought.

"Okay. We should get going then, let's just try not to-"

"Oh, it seems that you, ghouls, have finally decided to grace us with your presence."

_Oh, for fuck's sake._

Omega turned to face Sister Imperator. Her disgusted expression at the sight of them was nothing new. She wasn't fond of anyone she considered to be a pawn and ghouls were an example of that.

The group kept their mouths shut not to annoy Imperator further. If anything, they closed the distance between them to form a solid black mass that would, hopefully, keep her away from them... And from Jenny.

That hopeful thought wouldn't last, though.

"My instructions were clear: Present yourselves at once at the Ministry. I thought you knew better than to disobey me by bringing someone else with you."

Jenny stiffed behind the ghouls. Omega, Alpha, and Air had formed a solid wall in front of her, blocking her from further inspection. Meanwhile, Earth and Water stood by her sides, prepared for anything that may come.

"Well? Care to answer me?"

"The air carried no instructions concerning us coming alone", was the eldest ghoul's answer. "I did as instructed and informed my brothers."

"And we came here as fast as we could", continued Alpha.

"It's also worth mentioning Papa left me strict orders this morning to take care of lady Jennifer on his behalf for he would be occupied at the Ministry. I also find myself in the need to remind you that he holds lady Jennifer in very high esteem and, therefore, won't tolerate any disrespect towards her being. You may rule the Clergy, Sister, but the dark pope is who commands us and we're loyal to him equally in his presence and absence", concluded Omega.

Alpha looked at Omega sheepishly. He hadn't seen Papa leave for the Ministry nor had he seen Omega go to sleep the night before. It was also possible it was just a bluff to fool Imperator but he knew the aether ghoul well enough to know that he wasn't that good of a liar. It seemed his brothers were thinking the same thing, however, nobody mentioned anything and they played along. After all, the ghouls could see Imperator seemed to be about to burst into a fit of rage but she collected herself.

"Follow me. There's a special sermon today and your attendance is required. We're already running late."

The ghouls and Jenny did as told. Even if her present wasn't welcomed at the Ministry, she didn't have much choice but to follow Imperator, especially if she wanted to find out what was going on and where exactly was Papa.

 

*

 

The chapel was quite packed with what seemed to be most of the Sisters of Sin, some low-key employees, quite a good number of devotees and a few members of the Clergy, the only recognizable ones being Papa Emeritus Nil and Sister Imperator. The arrival of the latter silenced the congregation immediately. Imperator motioned to the ghouls to take place at the front row, five seats having been reserved for them. Imperator approached the Altar then and was about to begin her speech when she noticed the ghouls hadn't quite settled yet, the reason seemed to be the obvious lack of a sixth chair.

"Care to take your seats so we may begin, ghouls?"

"Sister Imperator, there're only five chairs and there're six of us", said Water matter-of-factly. Imperator looked at him like she wanted to burn him into non-existence. Water stayed calm. Omega was on his twentieth mental cigarette. Jenny simply wanted everything to be over.

"Look, I'll just go back and-"

"No, take my seat. You're staying with us until we find Papa", was Omega's dry reply. He had the look of a leader expecting them to follow his commands and Jenny knew better than to try her luck. When everyone was properly seated (or standing, in Omega's case), Sister Imperator began.

"Now that everyone's here and settled", her disgust at the ghouls' actions blatantly displayed on her face, "I take the opportunity to thank you for attending this last-minute mass. The Clergy wishes to inform you we have news of great importance to share with you.

It is with our deepest sorrow that we inform you that we've found the remains of Papa Emeritus III at the Ministry, after his meeting with the Clergy early this morning."

Time had stopped. The world was spinning. Jenny couldn't have heard right.

Papa couldn't be... _Dead?_

There were noises in the room. Voices muttering. Shocked gasps echoing. Alpha...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Fire ghoul. Take your seat. It's an order."

Alpha would have none of it but his voice was muffled in the distance. Jenny felt like she was teleporting, countless arrows piercing through her as she was stepping through the aether once again.

Only she wasn't going anywhere.

The pain she felt was the pain of the realization that her love could potentially be gone forever.

"He's... Gone?"

What happened next became a blur. Alpha was shouting at Imperator, his piercing blue eyes glowing red and he was radiating an abnormal amount of body heat. Water was immediately after him, using his powers to quite literally cool him off. Imperator glared daggers everywhere. Air had risen from his seat and, along with Omega, looked ready to attack her at any given moment, no matter the consequences. The crowd was either too stunned or too afraid to move or speak.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Growled the Fire ghoul as he visibly struggled against Water's and Air's grip. "WHERE DID YOU FUCKING TAKE HIM?!"

"Brother, please!" Said Water through gritted teeth. He was having a hard time restraining the fiery ghoul.

"WATER, LET ME GO THIS FUCKING INSTANT! WE NEED TO-"

"ALPHA, HE'S GONE, DAMNIT!"

Silence.

Alpha's struggles ceased.

Imperator mumbled something about having someone take the Fire Ghoul to collect himself.

Omega looked defeated, the weight of his own words draining him.

Air was frozen in place.

Water felt exhausted.

Earth didn't even feel the tears running down his concealed face.

_Gone._

The ghouls could hear footsteps running away but, to them, the footsteps sounded miles away.

Nobody stopped Jenny as she ran away from the chapel, angry tears pouring uncontrollably down her face.

There were some Sisters of Sin taking Alpha somewhere else. He was letting them drag him, not an ounce of fire left inside of him. Air was trying to comfort Earth, one of his hands tugging him close as the small ghoul became undone. Omega could only stare as the scene unfolded, his mind lost in another place and time. The sound of the heavy chapel doors slamming shut seemed to wake everyone from their collective trance but it was Water who was trying to catch Omega's attention.

"Brother, snap out of it! Jenny just ran away!"

_"Omega, promise me. Please..."_

Papa's words registered in his mind and the aether ghoul snapped out of it. His dark blue eyes were cloudy and stung like Hell from trying to keep the tears from falling.

With a nod, he took his leave from the room. He couldn't care less about the rest of the sermon, the Clergy, or whatever punishment Imperator could have in store for them. He quickened his pace and quickly strode out of the room, Alpha's gaze barely following him as the Sisters lead him out of the chapel through another door.

Omega could faintly listen to the murmur that Imperator's voice had become, muffled by the thick walls of the Ministry. The only things he could clearly listen to were his mind, replaying the word 'gone' on infinite loop, and the heartbroken sobs of a familiar woman coming from the gardens.

 

*

 

_"Papa, are you okay? Did I say anything wrong?"_

_"No, darling, of course not. I'm sorry, it seems my mind wandered for a teeny tiny bit there."_

_"I'm serious, though. Would you like to talk about anything?"_

 

The scene kept playing on Jenny's mind. Could it be possible that he... Already knew? 

The never-ending cascade of tears kept falling, all of her life running down her face. She saw Papa and his mischievous grin, dumb jokes on the tip of his tongue. She saw his desire and his love twinkling in his mismatched eyes. She saw them together, smiling, laughing, dancing. She saw their lovemaking, passionate and real among the red rose petals. She heard his voice, husky, gentle, telling her he loved her. A whispered "I love you too", leaving her mouth in the hopes that it would reach him.

Crying had made her voice raspy and her throat dry. However, Omega could hear her clearly. He slowly approached her, making sure she heard his footsteps so he wouldn't frighten her. He kneeled at her side, beneath the cover of an ancient oak tree where she was sitting hugging her legs and rocking herself back and forth, trying as hard as she could to not break apart. Omega's touch was gentle, timid even, and his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I'm really sorry." 

She shoved herself into his arms and he embraced her as his tears fell behind the mask, he no longer attempting to conceal them. With a frustrated grunt, he tore the mask from his face, the Clergy and their rules could be damned. He tossed it beside them and hugged Jenny as tight as he could without hurting her as if she was his lifeline, his last anchor to a world he wasn't sure it existed anymore. They cried their pain together, their tears mixing in a single river of sorrow.  

They'd never be sure how much time they spent there, seeking and taking comfort in each other's arms. By the time their tears dried, the sun was setting over the horizon.

There was a rustle in the wind, a message carried by the breeze. Omega was the first to speak, his voice low. "We should go home. The others are already there."

Jenny nodded. She wasn't sure she was actually able to say anything aloud. She let go of Omega so he could get up, put his mask on, and open a portal home.

 _Home_. The concept sounded alien inside Jenny's mind.

Omega helped her up, neither of them saying anything. They barely cared about the side effects the aether had on Jenny, both of them too emotionally drained to think about anything. With time, perhaps, they would feel grateful no-one had interrupted their grief.

They arrived at the mansion with little to no consequences, the numbness the human woman felt helping her get through the ordeal without the usual vomiting, loss of balance, and (or) passing out.

Omega led Jenny to the living room. As much as he knew they both needed time and space to process everything that had happened, he wasn't sure he should be leaving Jenny alone. He also knew they'd need to talk to the others about what had happened but the details could wait. They were far too exhausted and it appeared it'd be a really long night.

He left to make them some tea. The ghoul had thought he'd find his brothers in the kitchen but the room was empty. He found a sticky note on one of the counters, left there by Water, telling him that they had all retired for the night and would talk in the morning. He also mentioned Fire was with them and that Imperator hadn't issued any punishment.

_It's something, I suppose._

Omega's head ached like the devil. He felt like sleeping for the rest of the eternity or smoking the strongest substance he could find until he either died or could no longer feel at all. The whistling of the kettle stopped his inner debate. He prepared two steamy cups of lime-flower tea, in the hope that it would let them rest for the night.

He re-entered the living room to find Jenny already asleep on the sofa. He left the tray on the coffee table and removed his mask which was placed on the table as well. He sat on the sofa near Jenny and sipped his tea, the lime flower already soothing his headache. He shifted to sit more comfortably and that was when he felt the envelope Papa had left in the morning tugging at him inside the inner pocket of his cassock. He reached for the envelope and stared at Jenny's name, written in the dark pope's neat and stylish calligraphy with his trademarked purple ink. His mind had been so focused on everything that had happened during the day that he had forgotten to give Jenny the letter when they had had lunch together.

_What would've been his wish? For her to read it before or after we knew he was gone? I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?_

He looked at Jenny's sleeping frame. Would the letter bring her peace or torment her even more? He wouldn't know unless he read it and he would never dare do something like that.

He thought about Papa. He replayed the morning events. He was sure that, if Papa would've wanted him to do specifically something, he would've instructed him to do so. _No,_ Omega thought. _He must have thought I would know when the right time would come._  

He got up and cleaned the dishes. He had tucked the letter back into his pocket. With a blanket, he covered Jenny's form so she wouldn't catch a cold. He was about to leave for his room when he felt her hand tugging at his fascia.

"Omega… Please, stay… I don't want to be left alone with my memories tonight."

He looked at her honey eyes, bloodshot and swollen after all her crying. Her freckled cheeks stained with the ghosts of her tears.

"It's okay, älskling, don't worry. I won't leave you."

He sat beside her once again. This time, however, she rested her head on his legs. He took one of the sofa's pillows and placed it beneath her so she wouldn't have a sore neck in the morning. With that, she drifted to sleep once more while Omega slowly brushed her hair with his calloused fingers, his ring cuffs feeling cool against her scalp, trying to soothe them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cassock:_ The tunic-like clothing worn by priests. Meliora ghouls wear a shortened and stylish version of traditional cassocks. 
> 
> _Fascia:_ The sash that ties the cassock. 
> 
> _Älskling:_ (Swedish) Darling. Since Omega has a strong Swedish accent, I figured he'd be the one to use Swedish pet names.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you've been binge-reading, this is a friendly reminder to take a break, stretch your legs, rest your eyes, drink some water, grab some food, and probably rest. This story will still be here and your health is more important ♥.


	5. He tried to protect us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to **Des,** aka [maraudersourwolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for alpha reading this thing <3 Also, a huge thanks to **Kim, Jessica,** and **Laina** for all the support you're giving me ♥.

The sun shone brightly above Jenny, bathing her in warm sunlight. She was wearing a white sundress and there were wildflowers weaved in her strawberry locks. Her bare feet seemed to flutter over the green grass carpet giving the impression she was actually floating. She was content, on her way to meet with someone very dear to her, waiting for her arrival at the foot of an Elder tree.

She smiled at the sight of Papa in front of her, clad completely in white. He looked like an angel bathed in Holy light. He smiled at her, his mismatched eyes full of love and longing. She ran towards him, ready to jump into his waiting arms, but there was nothing. Her body never reached him as the scene dissolved and she fell into an endless black pit, screaming.

 

~ * ~

 

Omega was awakened abruptly by Jenny's frantic movements, the redhead almost falling off the couch, agitated as she was, but the big ghoul caught her in his arms before she could harm herself.

"Jenny! Jeez, you almost fell off the couch! Are you okay?"

It took her a moment to realize she had been sleeping and that it was just a nightmare. It took her another minute to comprehend Omega's question, one more to register she had slept in the couch with Omega, and yet another to remember why she had done that in the first place. Her already agitated expression turned somber then and Omega didn't need to ask her why to understand. He didn't say anything, opting for cradling her instead as tears begun to fall down her face.

"Oh, Jenny… I know…"

He held her there, slowly rocking her, until she was calmed enough. He didn't ask her about her obvious nightmare, afraid it would trigger her once again. A pleasant smell helped him decide what to do instead.

"Hey… Why don't we have some breakfast? I can smell freshly made coffee and toast, which makes me believe my brothers are already waiting for us in the kitchen."

Even though she wasn't too fond of the idea of eating anything, especially since she wasn't sure she would be able to handle any food, she thought that being surrounded by her ghoulish family was better than staying to just cry her heart out alone. Besides, she had missed them and their comfort the night before.

She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Omega extended his hand towards Jenny, helping her up. Both of them felt stiff and sore after spending the night sleeping on the couch but managed to make their way towards the kitchen where the lovely coffee and the ghouls' small talk welcomed them.

Water was washing the dirty dishes that Alpha had left after quickly fixing up their breakfast. Earth looked content, showing Air a drawing that he had apparently finished the night before. Air looked both impressed and glad he could spend his time with the small ghoul. Alpha was the first one to notice the incoming pair, quickly serving them their meal.

"Morning… Was thinking of going to wake you but it seems you beat me to it."

Jenny smiled at the Fire ghoul. It was obvious to her that he wasn't feeling as good as he wanted them to think but it touched her heart to see they were all trying their best to have some sense of normalcy after everything they had been through.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning, brothers."

They took their time to enjoy the meal and chit-chat with each other. Water even manage to steal some smiles and giggles after a few jokes and a silly game of trying to hold a teaspoon with their tongue (let's just say some coffee and milk were spilled).

However, they all knew they were beating around the proverbial bush and it was a matter of time before the weight of the events of the day before would prove to be too much to bear. Barely half an hour later, Earth couldn't take it anymore.

"Brothers, I… I think we should… Uh…"

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday", Air chimed in, helping the small ghoul finish what he knew was a painful sentence.

Silence echoed inside the room, the ghosts of their small smiles fading once again.

"Yeah, we better get done with this bullshit", replied Alpha whom, much like Omega and Jenny, didn't know what had transpired in the chapel when Sister Imperator had made her speech.

Air's brown eyes closed for a moment as he thought about where he should start. Earth and Water looked at him, expectantly and preparing themselves to assist the eldest of the ghouls should he need it, but neither really wanting to speak. Everyone knew that the moment the words left their mouths, they would shape a painful reality they didn't think they were ready to acknowledge.

"Sister Imperator told everyone Papa had met up with the Clergy and, after the meeting was over, he had left to see Papa Emeritus Nihil for a brief interview. She said two Sisters of Sin had found his body in the gardens after his meeting up with Nihil. Unknown cause of death."

Everyone remained silent. Earth and Water hung their heads low as they mentally revisited Imperator's speech. Alpha and Omega looked at Air straight in the eyes as if trying to make sure they had heard him right. Meanwhile, Jenny stared at the floor, trying to digest what was being said.

"That's bullshit. It's fucking obvious they had everything to do with this shit, they surely can't expect us to buy that!" The way Alpha saw it, it was as if the Clergy wanted them to know they had been involved.

"Did they say anything else, Air?" asked Omega.

"They mentioned they would be embalming Papa's body before the funeral, which takes place tomorrow at 9 am at the Ministry, and that he would get the recognition he deserved along his unholy brothers. The three Emeritus brothers will be martyred and become relics displayed at the Ministry for everyone to remember their feats."

Jenny felt herself getting sick at the idea of seeing her lover on display in a crystal box as if he were a treasure of some forgotten past. Earth noticed and moved to comfort her, patting her back and holding her hand. He didn't know if she would enjoy being close to anyone given her emotional state but, when she didn't reject him, he took it as a good sign. Meanwhile, Alpha had stood up and started pacing around.

"This is bullshit. Everything's fucking bullshit!" 

None of them stopped him nor blame him since they were basically thinking the same thing. Water felt the need to speak next, trying to get over with the whole thing as soon as they could.

"There's more, though." Everyone turned to look at him, except for Jenny (who was still staring at her feet) and Earth (who was trying to comfort Jenny as best as he could). "The Clergy wished to inform us they have already found a replacement."

"A replacement? Already?" Omega looked incredulous.

"Those fucking bastards! I bet they had it all planned from the start!" Alpha snickered in disbelief. "Do we know this, this... Asshole?"

"Them", Water corrected the fire ghoul.

"What do you mean 'them'?" The fire in the ghoul's eyes could have burnt a hole into the soul of a lesser man.

"What Water means is that they haven't only already found a replacement for Papa... But for us, as well. We're no longer part of the band", concluded Air, his defeat visible in his body language as he lowered his head and his shoulders slouched.

Silence.

Alpha stopped pacing, too stunned to even curse. He looked from Air to Water to Omega and back to Air once again. The aether ghoul couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went to the other side of the kitchen. He reached inside a corner cabinet and took out his ashtray, lighter, and cigarettes. He opened the nearby windows and smoked, feeling the nicotine course through his body. Being a ghoul meant that he wouldn't feel numb or risk getting cancer like a human but he still found some comfort in it, even if it was just his mind convincing him of that.

He knew everyone's eyes were on him and he felt the weight of their gazes on his back.

"Papa knew he was getting set up for this. He also knew they would come at us as soon as he was out of the way. I spoke to him yesterday morning, right before he left. I had been up all night thinking about what he had said to us, trying to solve the 'riddle'. In the end, he couldn't stand it anymore and basically confessed he knew what was in store for him, that he didn't want us to stop him, and that we should have our guards up and take care of each other."

"So... He decided to abandon us?"

A very uncomfortable silence followed Alpha's question. It felt like the fire ghoul had openly asked why they all had been thinking but dreading to say aloud. Eyes turned to Omega but it was Jenny who answered instead, her face flushed from sadness, frustration, grief, and sudden anger at the fire ghoul.

"Don't-, just don't you even dare think that! Any of you!" Her eyes glistened with newfound tears. "How... How can you suggest that when you've known him for so long? Don't you see he... He..." She started sobbing, unable to restrain her tears anymore. "He wanted to... Protect us?" Her hands hid her face as she sobbed. The ghouls lowered their heads, ashamed of themselves.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just angry and... frustrated because we couldn't even..."

"But we did, Alpha, remember? He hugged us all one last time."

Earth was right, Alpha did remember. "He hugged us goodbye", the fire ghoul whispered. Fresh teardrops fell free from his eyes, down onto his hands, as he stared into them longingly, trying to remember the ghost of Papa's demonstration of love.

"He wanted to make sure we all had something to remember him by in times of need", was Water's reply, barely managing to talk through the lump in his throat.

"And give us the strength to go on", said Air.

"He didn't make it easy so we wouldn't stop him and he made sure we would always have someone to go to because we're, and always will be, family", finished Omega.

"Yes... That's our Papa", Jenny smiled in spite of her tears. "I need some time to myself... There's a lot to take in." The ghouls let her go. One more time, she had proven that, even as a human, she had a power beyond their own: The power to keep them together... Much like Papa had had.

As her form left the room, Omega remembered he still had Papa's envelope with him. As all of the ghouls left the kitchen to find some privacy, Omega followed Jenny's path to what would now be just 'her' room. She hadn't gone far so he caught her on the top of the staircase.

"Jenny, wait!"

She halted and turned to Omega, a hint of curiosity in her eyes as he approached her.

"I forgot to give you something." He took the envelope from his cassock. It was a bit wrinkled but otherwise untouched. He handed it to her and saw her shocked expression when she recognized from who it was.

"He wanted to leave something for you, I guess. He didn't say anything, just left it there at the kitchen before he left."

Jenny carefully clutched Papa's envelope to her chest, eyes closed. "Thanks, Omega... For everything."

"It's the least I could do."

Her soft footsteps echoed through the halls as she made her way towards the room she had shared with Papa. Omega wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to leave her alone in there with all of her memories. Without noticing, he slowly walked towards the same bedroom door and raised his hand, prepared to knock. A muffled cry stopped him. As much as he wanted to comfort Jenny, he decided it was better to let her grief. _She won't find her peace otherwise._

However, he just couldn't help but stay there in the hallways, his back leaning against the wall. As he let his body slowly meet the floor as he sat, a few stray tears wet his cheeks as Jenny cried a river for her lost love.


	6. Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song/scene _Memory_ from **Cats.**
> 
> I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read, leave kudos, and/or comments on this story, they truly mean a lot to me and make my day <3 Also, a huge shoutout (as usual) to **Des,** [maraudersourwolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for being my Alpha (the plot would have dropped dead and if it weren't for them) <3 Be sure to check them out if you're into **Harry Potter** and/or **Teen Wolf** :)

Jenny didn't remember falling asleep but she figured her exhausted and emotionally drained body had finally given up after she had run out of tears. She was curled up in a ball on her side of the bed which still smelled of roses even after she had cleaned up the petals the day before.

Judging by the soft sunlight currently peeking through the curtains that draped over the balcony windows, it was some time in the afternoon, near the evening. She glanced at her nightstand and confirmed that it was 6:10 pm. Even though she hadn't had anything since breakfast that morning, she didn't feel like eating... Or even getting out of bed, for that matter.

Papa's side of the bed was still neatly done. Not even her usual twists and turns while asleep had changed that. 

 _Maybe I was too tired to even turn,_ she mused. 

She looked at the envelope he had left for her. She had assumed it was a letter but it was rather heavy to be just paper sheets. She could also see a small bump that left wrinkles and creases on the envelope after being safely tugged inside Omega's cassock.

Jenny wasn't sure if she wanted to open the envelope or not. Curious as she was, it was a matter of time until she would break the wax seal. However, knowing that whatever it kept hidden would be the last vestige of Papa's life felt bittersweet at best. She wanted to know, she needed to feel him close; but it felt like acknowledging his absence all over again. She couldn't help but feel that the moment she opened the lid, he would be gone forever.

She looked at the used tissues that littered her bed just like the roses had. She looked at their room, dimly lit by the remains of the setting sun like it had been dimly lit by dozens of candles little more than a night before. She thought of Papa, of the meaning behind his actions, and she knew. She knew that she would mourn, that it wouldn't be easy, that she would miss him terribly, that it would take all her might to go to the ceremony the next day; but she also knew what she had to do.

She picked up the envelope in her hands. Carefully, she tore open the wax seal with Papa's Grucifix crest and retrieved the contents. There were a couple of sheets of the most delicate stationary, neatly folded in what she assumed would be a very heartfelt letter (at least, she couldn't deny that it was what she was hoping for); three rose petals, meant as reminders of their last night together, the scent of them impregnating the stationary; and…

_A pendant?_

It looked like a handmade necklace, consisting of a worn-out leather chord with what looked like a sort of clip or bookmarker attached as a pendant. Whereas the chord was old and plain, the pendant was ornate and delicate, like a paper clip made of jewelry metal wire featuring what looked like a small mouse holding a detailed rose. The chord was knotted loosely, probably so as the pendant wouldn't be lost. Since she couldn't really imagine what this gift meant, she placed it carefully aside and retrieved the letter.

She took a deep breath. _You can do this, Jenny. It's better to do it now anyway._

  

 

> Jenny.
> 
>  
> 
> My sweet Jenny. My dear Ghuleh. My love.
> 
> I've managed to convince Alpha to do my paperwork today so I could have a moment to write to you. I'm sure you can imagine the grumpy face even with the mask on. Poor ghoul... If he knew I'm just slacking off work he would make sure I would never hear the end of this so let's keep it secret, don't you think?
> 
> The sun is setting outside in our gardens. It's been a pretty long day and I'm sure you've been as busy as me. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you're organizing the library, Ghuleh. You're doing a fantastic job, I'm so proud of you.
> 
> Ah, Jenny. I'm not gone yet and I find myself already missing you. What I would give to hold you one last time. To kiss you, touch you, love you; but alas, it seems that Satan had other plans for me. I'm sorry, Ghuleh, for not telling you, for not opening myself up. I didn't want to burden you with impotence, with knowledge… I didn't want to spend our last dance crying over the inevitable because, as I'm sure you know by now (because you know me so well), it was always my intention to face my destiny. If you had known, I'm sure that you (and our ghoulish friends) would have wanted to stop me and I didn't want that.
> 
> What a shitty ending, don't you think? But do we believe in shitty endings like this one? No. We believe in happy endings, Ghuleh, and I'm determined to gift you one. I know you, my love, and therefore I'm absolutely positive that you'll be fine. I know that there will be tears in your eyes, that you'll cry and that you'll mourn. I hate to see you sad and it makes me sad to be the one causing you this pain. How I love you, Jenny, and always will. Forever.
> 
> Do you remember when we met? Oh, you were a vision, love. You made succubi pale in comparison (trust me, I've met a few) but your soul wasn't tainted like theirs, no. Your soul was pure even inside the church of sin. I suddenly felt so small and insignificant. How does an old demon impress such a woman? Well, singing obviously. It was the only thing I thought I could do to win your heart... And you laughed at me. You laughed at my exaggerated accent, my antics. You laughed and smiled genuinely and it was I who was bewitched, forever.
> 
> "Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song." Do you remember that too? We were dancing in the moonlight in the utmost silence but, in our world, we could hear the sweetest waltz. I grabbed you by the waist, one of your hands in mine, the other on my shoulder, and we danced. Oh, Satan, how we danced! Do you remember, my dearest? It was the first time you had called me 'love'. I remember looking at you thinking you were a gift from another realm. I saw endless depths of the sweetest honey in your eyes, fairy dust sprinkling around you, skin that glowed like the brightest moon, and lips soft and velvety like roses. That's why I have always enjoyed seeing you surrounded by them.
> 
> Dancing. You always loved it, didn't you? I always saw a tell-tale spark in your eyes that shone the brightest when we danced and, well… I guess we can call that dancing too, don't you think so? Such ancient rites… It's no wonder they have the power to reach us to our deepest core.
> 
> I had been lusting over you for quite some time but I had decided to wait, to get to know you. I knew I didn't have to but it just felt right, you know? You were looking at the endless night sky, a shooting star flew through the cosmos and you made a wish that was meant to come true. Unexpectedly, you grabbed me and kissed me with a passion that can only come from within our deepest core, your hands roaming my body, wanting to explore what I had long ago decided it was yours. When you opened your eyes, I saw desire, and I knew that the time to make you mine had finally arrived.
> 
> I will forever cherish these memories, my dear Jenny, and the many more that were left out of these few pages. Just remember, Saudade may be a strong feeling but it doesn't have to last forever. I will always be with you in your heart and these wonderful memories. Things will change for the better so remember, as long as you have the spirits, you have everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Until we meet again, my love.
> 
>  
> 
> Yours forever,
> 
> Your Morningstar.

 

 

Jenny wiped her eyes to prevent the tears from staining the letter. She was glad she had read it, after all, he was with her, comforting her. 

She looked at the used tissues that littered her bed just like the roses had. She looked at their room, dimly lit by the lamp on her bedside table, just like it had been bathed in the last rays of sunlight or the glow of dozens of candles. Over the course of little more than twenty-four hours, their bedroom had gone through a lot of changes, some small like the source of the dim light, others as big as the end of a life. Jenny thought of Papa's words and she knew that, like their room, her life would also undergo a lot of changes, big and small, but she would get through all of them and still be herself... Albeit different.

 

*

 

While Jenny read Papa's letter in the solitude of their room, Earth watched as the sun set on the horizon sat surrounded by a patch of newborn lilies. He had absent-mindedly grown them as the hours went by, like a living manifestation of each memory he had recalled as his mind took him on a journey through his past.

His lonely childhood. The teasing from the other ghouls. The awakening of his powers. The hidey-hole he had created on his own to protect himself from those who had taking a liking to bully him. The hellfire burning and scarring his back.  The wounds from the other demons who had tried to kill him. Air saving him. His new brothers' acceptance. Air taking care of him. Papa asking him to join the band. His training with his brothers. The warmth of Air's hands. Practice with the band. The softness of Air's lips. Jenny coming to live with them. Air's love. Papa's death. Death. Love. Air.

Another lily bloomed its way on the ground as the sunlight faded to give way to the night.

 

*

 

Air had been watching Earth in the distance for quite some time now as more flowers surrounded the small ghoul. It never ceased to amaze him how Earth's emotions manifested in such a display of life. Usually, when ghouls' lost control over their emotions, they tended to destroy. However, even when sad or angry, it was rare for Earth to be destructive. He was a creator by nature and it was to nature itself that he gave life to. It was one of the things Air founded more fascinating about the younger ghoul.

The elder waited until the last flower had bloomed before he approached Earth. He was careful to avoid stepping over the Earth's own fairy circle and sat beside the small ghoul. As he did that, he took notice of how Earth had seemingly left enough space for him.

 _P_ _erhaps,_ Air thought, _he has been waiting._

"I thought you'd never come down here. I even left you enough room."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Earth."

"It's okay, really. Don't worry." A small smile made its way to Earth's face but was kept hidden by the mask.

"What are they for?"

"Memories", replied the young ghoul. "I've been thinking... Remembering."

Air tilted his head in Earth's direction, who continued to explain. "Papa's death has kept me thinking about... Well, everything, really. I owed him much and I guess I'll never have the chance to repay him."

Air considered Earth's words as he thought of an answer. They all owed the dark pope much for making their lives what they had become. He also suspected Earth felt more in debt given the circumstances of his own life. However, Air doubted Papa would have ever considered it a debt at all.

"I don't think you ever needed to, Earth. He knew how grateful you were."

Deep inside, the young ghoul knew it too but he suspected Air didn't grasp the whole meaning behind his words. Thus, he elaborated.

"I mean… If he wouldn't have offered me a place here, I wouldn't… We wouldn't…" A new lily began to bloom. "We may have never had the chance to be together, Air… And I just can't imagine a life without you."

The bigger ghoul looked deep into the small one's eyes. Air's hand slowly raised to take hold of Earth's mask and lifted gently, until his face was bare into the clear night sky. He placed the mask beside him, next to the newborn lily, and proceeded to do the same with his own. Air licked his lips, moistening them, and used his hands to cup Earth's face. He looked into the small ghoul's lips as he closed the distance. The last thing he noticed before closing his eyes was a warm glow radiating from the blossoms as dozens of fireflies flew over the flowers, like fairies dancing expectantly as the ghouls met for a kiss.

 

*

 

Alpha looked through the window on Omega's room as countless fireflies flew by. He couldn't deny the vision soothed him, perhaps because they were connected to his element. He could also see, reflected in the window pane, the eerie smoke bubbles floating around the room behind him. He knew Omega liked to brag and he wouldn't back down from a challenge. The aether ghoul's poor demonstrations would never stand a chance to the 'real' smoke he could exhale… Alongside the very real fire he could breathe.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

Alpha smirked, enjoying his victory even more because the other could actually see his face. There was no point in hiding behind masks anyway, being as they were.

"You started it so face the outcome, brother." 

"Fire powers don't count as a real smoking skill."

"Like teleporting shouldn't have counted for a fight but that never stopped you."

"Aw, c'mon! You can't still be salty about that!"

"I'm not, just saying you have no room to complain."

"Whatever."

Beat. Another silent victory for Alpha.

They went quiet after that, the only sound breaking the room's peace was Alpha streaming the chords of his white guitar. Both ghouls had been locked in Omega's room for quite a few hours. Even if they wouldn't say it aloud, everything that had happened since Papa's goodbye had shaken them immensely and they needed each other's company. Just being there exchanging playful teases helped them cope with the death of their leader.

"You know", said the fire ghoul, setting his guitar aside, "I'll miss that fucker. He could be a complete moron when he wanted to, talking bird and bees like we were five-year-olds… but he was there for us."

The aether ghoul looked at him. Alpha shrugged and turned to exit the room. Omega didn't stop him nor blame him, he knew his brother wasn't good with emotions and he rather not have his room set on fire just trying to comfort the other ghoul. Besides, he couldn't agree more with Alpha. Nevertheless, he also couldn't deny that he would've preferred that the fire ghoul stayed with him, if only because he didn't dare ask for a hug when he felt he needed it the most.

 

*

 

The hot shower washed Water's body, easing the day's tension. He was glad he could finally drop the mask (both literally and metaphorically), tired as he was from pretending to keep his cool. In truth, the ghoul was just too good at bottling his emotions up. As the hot liquid washed over his skin, he let his true form take over. His skin turned midnight blue and turquoise scales grew from now webbed hands and feet. His eyes became an orange-yellow tint and his pupils turned into slits. He let his teeth grow and become longer and sharp like needles, much like an angler fish. Finally, his head was adorned with two small side fins.

He didn't really feel comfortable with his human appearance. He knew that he was required to look human just in case someone would see him without his mask or clothes (that someone being usually Jenny) but he felt way more comfortable in his scales; so, whenever he was alone in his room, he would take the opportunity to ditch the costume and embrace his own body.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He put on some comfy pants and laid on his bed, closing his eyes to give them a rest. He thought about Papa and his words. It all made sense now, didn't it? Not only Papa had known and that he had been preparing them for things to come, but also that the Clergy was involved in all of this.

_Now, that's a problem._

He turned to lay face-down on the covers. He found that position relaxing, sprawled as he was. He tried to remember if there ever had been something that could've alerted them of this turn of events, way before Papa had spoken to them.

_Everything was fine until they dragged him down from the stage. Papa Nilhi had claimed the party ended right at that moment. What party?_

Even though he hadn't been an active part of the Ministry for as long as some of his brothers, he had seen stuff that could speak miles length of what the Clergy was capable of doing. However, even knowing all of that, it had occurred to none of them that the Clergy would go this far with someone as important as Papa.

_Unless he wasn't important to them anymore._

That thought revolted his gut. Still, it was the only plausible explanation he could come up with.

_"It seems that the Clergy has plans for all of us… their plans are final and to be followed without questioning."_

The dark pope's words echoed in Water's mind. Yes, the Clergy appeared to be more ahead of them than they had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Do we believe in shitty endings?":_ This passage was inspired by Papa's speech to introduce _Monstrance Clock_ in **Ceremony & Devotion.**
> 
> Papa's serenade when meeting Jenny was inspired by a recent interview with the Director at **VÄRVET** (that you can find on YouTube) in which he tells the interviewer that he was left in awe at the sight of his now wife. He also mentions that he wrote the initial draft for _He Is_ as a parody song to Italian love songs (it was called _She Is_ then, and he wrote it for his now wife). 
> 
> _"Do you hear that love? They're playing our song":_ Quote from the song _All About Us_ by **He Is We** featuring **Owl City.**
> 
>  _"You were looking at the endless night sky, a shooting star flew through the cosmos":_ passage inspired by the song _Quién No Se Ha Besado En Mardel_ by **Estelares.** The original verse reads _"Yo no sé cuándo fue, vos mirabas un cometa"_ which roughly translates to _"I don't know when it was, you were watching a comet"._
> 
>  _"As long as you have the spirits, you have everything":_ The quote (and the rest of the idea) is from the _If You Have Ghosts_ introduction on one of the shows in the **Rats! On the Road Tour** (I'm almost positive it was on the Washington date).
> 
> "Talking the bird and the bees": A reference to one of Papa's speeches used to introduce Monstrance Clock.
> 
> \---
> 
> * You can read an excerpt from this story featuring Air and Earth [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779247/chapters/36711309)


	7. The Veneration of Relics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Did you get enough love, my little dove_   
>  _Why do you cry?_   
>  _And I'm sorry I left, but it was for the best_   
>  _Though it never felt right_   
>  _My little Versailles"_   
>  _The hospital asked should the body be cast_   
>  _Before I say goodbye, my star in the sky_   
>  _Such a funny thought to wrap you up in cloth_   
>  _Do you find it all right, my dragonfly?_
> 
> _(Fourth of July_ (fragment) by **Sufjan Stevens).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks **Des** [(maraudersourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for being my Alpha C:

The buzzing of the alarm clock awoke Jenny from her slumber. It was morning already, five minutes after seven. She could see the sun already shining brightly outside, in deep contrast with the rainy weather she felt inside. She dreaded going to the Ministry again, dreaded the trip through the portal and, most of all, dreaded the sight she would encounter. She contemplated the alternative of staying home but she knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't go, even if Papa would never have blamed her for something like that.

Another five minutes had passed. Even if Jenny felt as if time had been forever frozen still, she knew that it kept moving on. Reluctantly, she decided to get up and going, trying to be over and done with everything before her mind collapsed.

The kitchen was already packed when, twenty minutes later, she got down for a breakfast she wouldn't eat, least she got sick again during their trip.

"Morning", Jenny greeted the ghouls.

"Morning, Jenny. I wasn't sure if you'd eat anything so I made you some tea just in case. I can prepare something else if you'd like."

"Thanks, Alpha, I'll just have the tea. Don't really feel like eating, you know…"

"Yeah… Thought so."

Breakfast was silent, aside from some small-talk and last-minute directions for the trip to the Ministry (courtesy of Omega); or, perhaps, it was just the fact that Jenny wasn't quite paying attention to anything at all.

 

*

 

Jenny didn't really know what she had been expecting. She had imagined seeing the Ministry physically changed, a visible sign of Papa's passing. She had thought that, at the very least, there would be 'something' proclaiming the day as one of mourning but there was nothing. Not a single thing had changed, the building looking as imperturbable as ever like it knew it would survive them all, mere fleeting and disposable pawns as they were.

Everything looked… normal. Maybe it had only been the unavoidable longing to see her sadness reflected in the reality of the undisturbed world. A dark pope had died and, with him, her lover. Why wasn't the world mourning? Why did it feel just like any other day?

It wasn't an ordinary day at all.

Not for her.

Not for the ghouls by her side.

Not even if the whole world was keen on rolling like nothing had happened.

"We still have 15 minutes before the ceremony or whatever it is they are holding", said Omega. "Any idea of where it's supposed to be held?"

"Red chapel, our usual seats", replied Air.

"So, I guess we can expect the whole incident with the seats to repeat itself." The aether ghoul sighed. It wasn't going to be an easy day for anyone but he knew that it was Jenny the one that would be suffering the most. He didn't want her to be worrying about being left out on purpose by the Clergy, on top of her grief.

"I'll go ahead and see if they haven't fucked it up this time." With that, Omega literally disappeared and the rest of the gang was left to silently follow by foot.

In all honesty, Jenny didn't know if being left out by the Clergy would be for the better or for worse. She didn't want to be at the ceremony and she already knew they didn't want her there at all. Still, she wouldn't run away. She would stay to honor Papa's memory, whether the Clergy wanted it or not.

The red chapel also hadn't changed since their last trip to the Ministry. In fact, it gave everyone a nauseous feeling of déjà vu when they saw that the congregation that had gathered in mass for the funeral was the same that had attended the sermon a couple of days prior. The only real difference was that this time, there were enough seats for everyone.

Omega reached out to squeeze Jenny's hands. There were only five minutes left before the ceremony begun.

 

*

 

After the ceremony, everything became a blur. Jenny felt herself walking aimlessly through a sort of limbo, not paying attention to anything that happened around her. She knew Imperator had given a speech and further instructions but nothing had reached her senses.

Jenny lost track of time itself. She felt lost and detached from reality as if everything had transformed into a sort of surrealistic pastiche. She remembered leaving the chapel at some point to follow the ghouls to another room that she wasn't sure she had ever even seen, even during her time as a Sister of Sin.

The room was spacious, bigger than the chapel, and it was obviously sacred (as sacred as the church of Satan could get). The black walls were adorned with gold filigrees. Tall and broad stained-glass windows depicting demons and sinners adorned the gothic room and bathed it in eerie colors. Under each scene, there was an ornate box made of crystal and pure solid gold, carved with various intricate designs. Inside each of the boxes, there was an embalmed anti-pope.

Papa Emeritus III's body had been placed in the center of the room so that the mass could pay their respects. His box was the only one made of only glass, presumably because the carvings and ornaments would take time to make (especially if they were meant to tell the story of the various accomplishments of the pope in that single, three-dimensional image).

Jenny didn't dare, however, to venture close to the glass box. She had never felt comfortable at funerals because she felt uneasy whenever she had been near a corpse. It had always felt wrong to her to taint the memories that had been made while alive with the sight of the dead. To her, it felt much like killing the deceased all over again.

Nevertheless, she knew that she had to see him up close again, at least once more, but the mass gathered to pay respects to the dark pope (and his predecessor's) made it difficult to mourn. Unlike Jenny, they weren't there to say their goodbyes. The image the devotees would remember would be that of a religious leader. They would never see a family nor a friend, much less a lover. Thus, Jenny waited in silence as the faithful passed, one by one, in what looked like a choreographed procession.

She didn't pay attention to the ghouls when they moved to stand beside her.

She didn't pay attention to the Clergy members who went to venerate the Relics, trying to demonstrate something they obviously didn't feel, in front of those who felt too much.

She also didn't pay attention to the unknown figure clad in black who was tactful enough to recognize her and give her his condolences.

All that Jenny saw at that moment was the movement of individuals in front other, slowly decreasing in numbers as the hour passed.

 

*

 

The room was finally empty, except for the five Nameless Ghouls and Jenny. Slowly, each ghoul made their way towards the crystal box. They had decided to stand together beside his body to show him that they would remain together no-matter-what. They were a family, after all.

Still, Jenny didn't move.

 

*

 

A tear made its way down Jenny's cheek as she finally approached the remainings of her lover.

He was clad in full papal regalia. His black and purple chasuble embroidered with gold Grucifixes, covered his body like resting wings. His hands were dressed with his trademark gloves with golden nails that sparkled faintly inside the mausoleum which held the Relics. The papal miter adorned his head, covering his silky black hair. His mismatched eyes were closed, making him look peacefully asleep.

 

*

 

_She had never thought he was such a sleepyhead._

_She saw the faint flutter of his eyelids as his eyes moved in his slumber and she wondered what he would be dreaming of. He looked so peaceful._

_At first, she had thought his face paint was just another part of his regalia. The first night they had shared together, he had explained that it was, in fact, part of his title, earnt when he was named Papa and would last until his title was removed._

_"Uh… What time is it, Ghuleh? Did I wake you?" He groaned groggily._

_Jenny couldn't help but giggle at the absurd man, still half asleep, wondering if he had woken her up._

_"Forty minutes past nine. And no, you didn't wake me, silly head, quite the contrary, I suppose."_

_"Well, Jenny, in that case, I'm not complaining. You're the most beautiful vision to wake up to, Ghuleh."_

 

*

 

Another tear fell at the memory.

She lifted a hand to reach for the top of the glass box. She would've given anything to be able to touch him, to show him how much he meant to her.

It had never ceased to amaze her how, in such a short period of time, they had become so close.

 

*

 

_Jenny had been living at the mansion for a month. She had been offered one of the guest rooms to use as her own for as long as she wanted to stay. She knew, though, they would soon be going on tour, so she had approached Papa to ask him if he would like her to return to the Ministry. Even if she didn't want to, she figured it would be the best thing to do, given the fact that none of the house owners would be staying for a while._

_"Why don't you come with us, Ghuleh? What do you say?"_

_She hadn't expected that._

_"Are you sure, Papa? Wouldn't I be a bother?"_

_"Nonsense! You will be just fine and I could use some fine company."_

_It had been settled. Just like that._

 

*

 

More tears. This time, they collided with the box, staining the glass with the transparent liquid. How could one say goodbye to someone that was already gone?

 

*

 

_Imperator had lashed out at her again. This time she had claimed that it was improper of her to show herself near Papa, for he had an image and a reputation to keep. Papa had shown Imperator the door afterward._

_"It saddens me to see you cry, Ghuleh… But I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you when you're sad."_

 

*

 

She moved her hand to caress the glass as if she was caressing his skin.

She whispered to him. "Do you remember when Imperator chastised me that time? When I cried my heart out because I thought I would never be enough for you? Remember how you told me I was special to you, in spite of it all? I remember you even trying to hide from me that They saw me as an object for you to use and dispose of… You always were there, protecting me, showering me with your love. I…"

She wouldn't deny the tears, not in front of him. Not after everything they had been through in their time together, be that as short as it was. Much like the night of their private dance, this moment was theirs and nothing else mattered.

"Can't you see… that I'm lost without you? I can't say goodbye to you. Not now. I know that I have to go on, that life does go on, that everything changes… But I just can't right now. You'll be in my heart forever. Nothing and no-one will replace you, ever. I'll always love you, Emeritus. That will never change."

She said her final prayers and turned away from the box.

She felt a strong arm around her, trying to keep her from falling to pieces, and she could feel the rings that adorned two fingers of the said hand.

She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care.

_"Yours forever."_

And a whispered, "Forever. Until we meet again… My Morningstar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chasuble:_ The long cloak-like thing the Pope wears on top of the cassock.
> 
>  _Miter:_ (American English) Also called Mitre (British English). Hat or tiara worn by the Pope.
> 
>  _"Can't you see... that I'm lost without you?"_ Inspired by _Cirice_ by **Ghost.**


	8. Nothing compares to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone that has supported this fanfic throughout **Satanic Fuck Nest,** and, of course, my lovely Alpha reader and editor, [**Des**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) ♥.

The day after the Veneration of Relics had been strange, to say the least. It had been tough but Jenny wasn't really sure if it had been more or less difficult than the previous days. She supposed that the tiredness she felt had made her numb and the numbness had helped her get through the day. 

The most difficult part for the redhead had been sleeping in the room she had shared with Papa and was now hers alone. The bed had felt stiff and cold, reminding Jenny of his absence whenever she would look and see that the messiness of the covers abruptly stopped when it reached his side. 

As days went by, her lively personality was reduced to a phantom of the person she had been. There were dark circles around her baggy eyes, constantly reminding her how much she would struggle to sleep and how she would wake up in tears after a vivid dream which promised her things she would never have again. 

After a week, she had more or less fallen into a new routine. She would wake up at some time between 9 and 10 am and would be quick at getting herself ready to face the day. She wouldn't enjoy a bubble bath because it had been Papa who had always left her bath scents and perfumes ready for her. She wouldn't entertain herself picking an outfit for the day because, as much as she always liked to look stunning for her personal joy, all she could feel as she walked into their walk-in closet was his scent on his clothes. Then she would grab some breakfast and would end up in the library to continue with her work. 

Before Papa's passing, she had been eager to start her chores for the day, talk to the early risers, tease Omega for sleeping in (always getting up at two pm), and spend her time on the library with her hobby turned into a job. She had also enjoyed teasing the dark pope with promises of what would await him once he got back home for the evening, usually asking either Air or Omega to deliver short notes to her lover. Papa, on the other hand, would reply with messages that could be heard by anyone standing near her in order to embarrass her for her teasing… Which kind of worked at first but only served to subject Papa to the teasing of the ghouls in the end. 

Now, however, the only thing she was eager for was getting immersed in her work with such intensity that she would even forget to eat. The ghouls had shown some concern for her well-being but she honestly didn't know what else to do. She didn't feel like doing anything and spending time in the library was one of the few things that kept her from falling apart. 

Jenny wasn't the only one who had changed, though. The collective sadness that had taken over the household affected the ghouls too. It began slowly at first, making them less patient and more intolerant of nuisances. In the past, that would have meant a quarrel or two but things were becoming more physical now that there wasn't anyone to control them. It also meant that the mansion and its inhabitants were at constant risk of being harmed, which wouldn't have been too problematic for a building or for the demons but could easily kill the woman that lived with them. 

Earth's outbursts were the most harmless for the ghoul would end up channeling his emotions towards the earth itself, usually growing things like flowers or plants. Sometimes, however, the blossoms would be born dead and Earth would seek comfort in Air's arms. The elder ghoul had been actively disappearing from the mansion, only returning whenever either Earth would call for him or Air had felt the need to be close to the small ghoul. All in all, they knew how to keep themselves collected even during these hard times. 

The story was absolutely different when it came to Alpha and Water. The first would snap at the second for anything, from talking too much to talking too little, for paying attention or for being immersed in his inner world. The thing was that Alpha couldn't control his temper and had chosen Water as a vessel to let his frustration and emotions flow. By the time the other ghoul had had enough, Fire was about to burn the house down… And Jenny had been caught in the middle of it after deciding to walk through the living room area to reach the library at that precise moment. 

Omega had simply had enough. He had already warned the other ghouls two times before and wasn't going to take it anymore. Not when Papa's house was about to either be burnt down or flooded for months. Not when the woman Papa had placed in his care was in the middle of a fight between two idiotic ghouls. 

In a manner that mimicked what Air had done a long time ago, Omega used his powers to conjure two portals to abduct Alpha and Water from the mansion. He didn't care exactly where he had taken them as long as it was far enough from Jenny and the house. He motioned to the redhead to wait for him and followed the others into the portal. The last thing he saw before disappearing was Jenny's honey eyes covered in tears, radiating the fear she felt.

 

*

 

Omega stepped out of the portal and found the other two ghouls confused as to why they suddenly were in the middle of some desert. 

"Now, where the actual fuck are we supposed to be, Omega??" 

“You two are here so that you can crack your skulls open in half if you want to without actually destroying our fucking house or fucking killing someone else! What the fuck did you think you were doing back there?!" 

"If SOMEONE wouldn't have been provoking me, none of this would've happened and you know it!" 

"Excuse me?? Provoking YOU?? I don't know what the fuck has gotten into the shithole you call your brain but YOU'VE been the one jumping at me for whatever the hell you felt like!" 

"You're just being a pain in the ass, Water!" 

"You know what, Alpha? You can do something useful for once and go fuck yourself!" 

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" 

Both Alpha and Water turned to look at Omega who was glaring daggers through the eyeholes of his mask. If looks could kill, his would have disintegrated the pair into oblivion. 

"I don't give a fuck about whatever this bullshit is, just resolve it however you see fit. I don't care if it takes you an hour or a century, I won't take you back home until you do. You've been putting not only your lives at risk but Jenny's too. You think Papa would've been proud of that? Do you think you're honoring his memory with all this?" The aether ghoul turned to speak directly to the fire ghoul, then. "If all of this bullshit is because you don't know how to handle your grief then, for fuck's sake, go back to Hell, Alpha. We can't have someone else dying because you don't know how to handle the death of our leader." 

Alpha's head was low and his voice had become a whisper. "Maybe it's easy for you but it's not for me, Omega. You know that…" The ghoul sighed and his shoulders dropped. "You know he was the only one that actually believed I could be more than just the strongest fire prick." Alpha finally looked at Omega. "He offered me a family. Do you think I can just let go of that as if it didn't mean anything?" 

Omega knew it. He knew that Alpha had lost more than a friend. To the fire ghoul, the dark pope had become a mentor, a tutor… But also, a father figure. The human concept of a family didn't really apply to the ghoul species but they could be similar in more aspects that one would first imagine. They would mate for life and would raise their kits, but they didn't necessarily stick together or feel the need to spend time with each other. In Alpha's case, his father had left his mother to raise him and he had never even seen him. The fire ghoul's mother had said that her mate liked to disappear for decades and would come back for short period of times, something that Alpha had never seen occur. So, it was only natural for the ghoul to feel abandoned once more. 

Water wanted to place a comforting hand on Fire's shoulder but Omega beat him to it and pulled their brother in a tight embrace. 

"I know, brother. But… all of us are still here, you have to remember that. None of us can take his place but we're here for you. We're a family. So, please, kick some ass if you have to, just… take care. Of yourself, of us… Of our home." 

The aether ghoul let the other go and addressed Water. 

"You know you complement each other well, right? So, I trust that you will settle things up. Contact me when you need a trip back." 

Water nodded and Omega disappeared into the aether and to their home once more.  

 

* 

 

Jenny had simply stared back at the nothingness into which the ghouls had disappeared, scared, watery-eyed, and not comprehending what had just happened. She had seen Alpha and Water quarrel recently… Well, more like wanting to gauge each other's insides out. However, it appeared that things had really gotten out of hands. 

It had taken her a few moments for her to move. She wasn't sure she would even be able to stand but she managed. She didn't know where to go to, though. She was scared of running into the ghouls as they were and the mansion felt too big and too lonely for her to feel safe. In her current state, all she wanted was to feel Papa's arms.

She turned left on the living room, approaching a door that hadn't been opened for more than a week. That door led to Papa's study and was considered a sacred place in the house, along with Papa's bedroom. Even though she had always been welcomed inside, the ghouls would never enter without his permission, something which had left Jenny wondering if there had been some kind of spell placed there.

She got inside and looked around. The room felt like a still frame from a movie, meant to stay the same forever. Papa's desk in the middle of the room was tidy but she could see some paper sheets and stationary ready to use. The bookshelves on the back of the room were impressive, covered in Papa's personal book collection from the floor to the ceiling. The black leather sofa and chairs near the fireplace hadn't been used in a while.

Without stepping further in, Jenny closed the door and turned to look left where a hanger waited patiently for a coat she wasn't wearing to join one of Papa's jackets. The dark pope had never found that particular hanger useful for he was used to be clad in his full regalia or his full suits the whole time. However, after returning home one time to find his lover asleep on the study's couch clutching one of his jackets to herself in an attempt to feel him close as she awaited his return, he decided he would make use of the hanger and leave one of his jacket's there so that his Jenny could find comfort in it whenever she pleased.

It would have been an understatement to say Jenny needed Papa right then.

She took the black jacket off the hanger and made her way towards the desk. There, she lit some incense, the familiar smell both soothing her and bringing back memories. She laid herself on the couch, pulling the jacket over her like a blanket. The jacket's sleeves draped over her like a hug.

With watery eyes and wishful thinking, Jenny went to sleep believing that Papa was truly the one hugging her.

 

*

 

Omega returned to the mansion and found the living room empty. He hadn't been expecting Jenny to still be there waiting for him but actually not seeing her left him more concerned.

He went to the library thinking to find her there but he didn't have luck. It was unusual but she had also been too disturbed.

_Her room, perhaps?_

He made his way upstairs but not before checking the nearby rooms (kitchen, living room again, music room, and the rarely used dining room) with no results. He figured she wouldn't be in any of the ghouls' rooms, so he discarded those and knocked on her own quarters. No answer.

He was getting anxious. There was no reason for her to be in the guest rooms either, but he quickly checked the three guest rooms om the third floor. He also went to the attic, just in case. No trace of the redhead. He took a quick glance to the gardens but couldn't find any mop of cherry red hair amongst the flower patches.

_What if she ran away? What if she didn't feel safe here anymore? What if...?_

_No,_ he decided. _I can't panic. She must be somewhere here, somewhere where she would feel safe._

But the library and her room had been empty and Omega wouldn't dare enter her quarters to investigate without her permission. She knew that, of course, so that left him with just one choice.

He closed his eyes and moved his hands to focus his energy and give form to the aether around him. He connected with the quintessence until he could feel everything it surrounded, like a mold would feel the contents it shaped. With that, he was able to see the shape of Jenny... Or lack thereof.

She wasn't in the master bedroom nor in the adjacent bathroom. Then, it hit Omega.

_Of course. She knows none of us would look there either._

He made his way downstairs once more. Instead of using his powers again, he went with the casual knock on the door to Papa's study.

No answer.

He could smell incense, though, which was a sign of someone being inside.

"Jenny?" 

He stuck his ear to the doorframe, just in case she was speaking so low that he wasn't able to hear her. No answer.

"I know you're in there, älskling." With a sigh, he let his body rest on the doorframe. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. I was afraid you could get hurt."

Still no answer.

"May I come in? I just want to make sure you're alright. No powers, no tricks. Please…"

Several seconds passed. Defeated, he lifted his body, ready to leave.

"Okay."

It was faint and he had barely heard it but it was all he needed to enter Papa's study.

Omega opened the door slowly and took his surroundings in. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for an incense, finally burning after spending days unlit, and a red-headed woman lying on the couch curled up in a ball and covered with a very familiar black jacket.

"Hej… I'm sorry, Jenny."

She didn't look up at him. Instead, she grabbed the jacket's sleeve tighter in one of her hands as if it were her lifeline.

After what felt an eternity to Omega, she finally answered. "I understand."

The aether ghoul felt it was safe to approach her then. He went towards the couch and sit on the floor near her, enough to listen to her clearly and be able to provide some comfort if needed but trying not to invade her personal space.

"Wanna talk about it? Or about anything?"

She remained as silent as she had been. After a while, she finally answered.

"I miss him so much, Omega."

He sighed, defeated. "Me too, Jenny. Terribly."

"How could it end like this?"

Omega had no real answer to her question. He knew he had had the power to stop him and try to protect him but, in truth, he also knew that Papa was right and that would've condemned them all. What he didn't know was the reason behind everything that had happened.

He didn't even attempt to answer such a rhetorical question. Instead, he slowly raised his hand and squeezed Jenny's in reassurance.

"I know, älskling. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nothing compares to you:_  Yes, It’s a reference to that masterpiece by Sinead O’Connor. 
> 
>  _Hej:_  (Swedish) Hey. 
> 
>  _“How could it end like this?”:_  Dance Macabre quote. 
> 
> \---
> 
> If you've been binge-reading, this is a friendly reminder to take a break, stretch your legs, rest your eyes, drink some water, grab some food, and probably rest. This story will still be here and your health is more important ♥.


	9. Somewhere to be, someone to meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at, what I consider to be, the end of **Part 1.** This wasn't split into a series because it has been planned as a continued story. However, you'll notice some changes to the focal point of the story after this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a huge shoutout to **Jessica, Bacon, Karo, Kim,** and **Lex** for all their awesome comments and the continuous support ♥. Also, another huge shoutout to my Alpha/editor **Des,** [maraudersourwolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for helping me improve my writing and making every chapter and character feel special ♥.
> 
> Feel free to leave in the comments your thoughts are so far, not only about what has already happened but about what you think will happen in the nearby future! I'm currently writing chapter 13 and we have quite a few more to go after that one but I'd love to know what your thoughts are :)

The sound of music floated in the air right through Omega's room's windows. It was a warm Spring morning, probably due to the fact that Summer was drawing nearer. The aether ghoul was strumming his guitar lazily, trying to find some inspiration to compose a song. A cigarette burnt slowly on the ashtray placed on the windowsill, the tendrils of smoke dancing in the air like notes on a pentagram. They… swayed.

You sway. Astray…

He took a drag and let the smoke fill the room. He could try to control it, shape it; but that wouldn't do. The smoke was meant to flow freely… Like music.

He left the cigarette on the tray again and took a glance at the mask lying beside it. The silver gargoyle stared back at him with its blank gaze. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he didn't know why they kept wearing the masks. They didn't need them anymore for there were no more shows, no more public displays. The Clergy had dismissed them completely, not caring at all for what they did (Omega suspected that they wouldn't care as long as his brothers and he stayed away) so there weren't any more rulings about covering themselves. Jenny still lived with them but she had already seen them without masks. Omega guessed that, as long as they didn't show their real skins, then there wouldn't be any problems.

So, why did they still wear them?

Maybe the guise was part of who they were. They had lived behind masks for so long that he supposed that the silver accessories had become part of the ghouls' identities. It was also possible that they wore their outfits as a demonstration of respect towards Papa's memory. After all, the dark pope had been the one to supervise the designs.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted his drag (both of thoughts and the cigarettes).

"Omega? Can I come in?"

_Jenny?_

"Yeah, it's open."

She took a look around and wrinkled her nose in disgust as soon as the smell of the smoke hit her. He just smiled and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the memory of a dark pope that had made a similar face not so long ago.

"Sorry, not sorry. Privileges of being inside my own room."

She sighed, amused. "I know, I know. Can I sit?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask. I don't recommend the desk, though, the chair's on the brink of breaking apart."

She made her way towards the bed, then, and took her seat. Omega was grateful that he was a tidy ghoul (well, tidy bordering obsessive) for it would've been uncomfortable to invite a lady to sit on a messy bed, especially after telling her that the available chair was in ruins. Jenny spoke to him as he finished his cigarette.

"It has almost been a month, you know?"

It took a moment for Omega to grasp what Jenny was talking about.

"Yeah… It will be in two days."

He saw her toying with the hem of his bed covers. She was chewing on her bottom lip, clearly debating over a subject she wasn't sure she should bring up. The aether ghoul put his guitar aside and walked towards the redhead, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

Without the mask on, she could read the concern on his face. Still, it took her a moment and Omega's reassurance in the form of his big calloused hand over her small soft one to be able to form the words.

"I would like to ask you a favor, Omega. I… I would like to go to the Ministry in two days."

"The Ministry? But Imperator-"

"I don't care about Imperator. Papa's body is there, Omega, and I need to see him. Please… You know I can't go on my own."

He knew it, of course, he knew it. That didn't mean it wasn't risky, though.

"I know Imperator doesn't want me there but the Ministry and its Church are opened to anyone willing to worship the One Below. She can't stop me from entering and venerating whom I love and adore."

She was right too.

"So, will you take me? Please?"

He didn't even need to think about it. He wouldn't leave her alone.

"I will. When would you like to go?"

"Dawn. It's on Sunday, there won't be many people up early."

"Alright." He squeezed her hand. "Would you like us all to go?"

"No, I… Want to be alone with him, if you don't mind. I'm sorry, I know it sounds like I'm using you as a mean of transport."

"It's okay, älskling, don't worry, I understand."

She smiled softly at Omega, relieved that he had understood. However, he was still uneasy.

"Just… I need you to promise me you'll let me stay close until you want to leave and call me if you need me, no matter where that happens to be."

The look in her eyes was one of protest. Before she could say anything, he explained.

"Look, I know that you're right in what you say but we're talking about the Clergy. It's not just Imperator not liking you or me but about an organization that was more than likely involved in Papa's death."

The little light that had reached her face went away. Omega hated to be the one to be saying those things but he could be damned if he was to let the woman to be put in unnecessary danger without any form of caution. He had promised Papa. Still, he softened his words for hurting her wouldn't do any good either.

"Jenny, look at me." He placed a hand on her cheek softly and spoke directly to those big honey eyes. "I know this is important for you, that's why I wouldn't even care if you did use me as a mean of transport a million times. I also understand that you want to be alone for this and I respect it, I won't ask you about it or lurk near you for this."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know if it was his place to tell her or not but it was more important that she understood. He looked at her once more, deep blue into honey brown.

"That morning, the only thing Papa could think of, was your safety. He made me promise I would take care of you no matter what. I..." The ghoul's eyes stung and he blinked rapidly to ease the pain, causing a couple of tears to fall. "I don't know if I was supposed to be telling you this or if he meant that all of us should take care of you but I know the promise I made. I promised him that I would guard and take care of you like I did with him for as long as I could. That promise means a lot to me too."

She understood.

"So... Will you promise you'll let me take care of you? To call me if you need me, no matter when or where that is?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I promise. I'm sorry, Omega, I didn't understand."

"It's okay, älskling." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled softly once more.

 

~ * ~

 

"It's nice to see you, Ghuleh. I have missed you."

Papa was standing among the flowers in the backyard. He was clad in a white suit, instead of his usual black, and looked lovingly at Jenny. She had opened the door to the garden to breathe some fresh air and had found the man she loved greeting her.

"Papa?"

Realizing he was there, with her, she couldn't help but run towards him.

"Papa! I've missed you so much, Emeritus, my Morningstar!"

She hugged him tightly for dear life as tears of joy made their way down her face onto his impossibly white suit.

"I know, Ghuleh. I'm sorry you had to miss me like that."

She looked back at him, into his mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. Believe me, love, it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know, Papa, and I forgive you. What matters is that you're here now. With me."

His expression saddened a bit.

"Oh, Ghuleh, I'm always with you. I know it's not the way we would have wanted but remember this: My spirit is always with you."

"And you? Your body?"

"My body lays in a room within the Ministry. As for me, I already told you, I'm with you. Unless you're telling me that you just cared for my sinful vessel." To emphasize, he wiggled his eyebrows and Jenny had to giggle in spite of the situation.

"Of course not, silly!" She turned somber again. "What I mean is I miss being with the whole of you, body, mind, and spirit."

"I know, Ghuleh, and I miss that too." He hugged her tightly. "I know you wake up every morning hurting and feeling there's no way to move on but there is, love, there is always a way. You will always find me in the Ministry, in your memory, and in your heart, whenever it is that you need me. I will never leave you, the same way I will never stop loving you; and, one day, you'll find that you won't be crying when you wake up, whether alone or with someone else's company. You'll smile at the memories and your heart will have grown to house others."

"But, Papa, I-"

"No, Jenny, we said no more 'buts', remember? Just don't forget my words. Now, it's time for you to wake up. You have somewhere to be and someone to meet."

 

~ * ~

 

The alarm clock buzzed, waking Jenny up. She turned the alarm off and took a glance towards Papa's letter on her bedside table.

Then, it hit her.

She had seen Papa in her dreams and he had spoken to her. Even with her sleepy state, she knew that it hadn't been a dream like the others. Papa had actually spoken to her.

But he was still dead.

The adrenaline of her epiphany washed off, leaving her with an all too familiar sting around her eyes. Not wanting to wait until the tears started to fall, she made her way towards the bathroom. She had somewhere to be and someone to meet after all.

 

*

 

The trip to the Ministry was fast and uneventful with Jenny finally starting to get used to the aether from the portal touching her body. She made her way towards the Relic's room after promising to Omega once more that she would call him if and when she needed him.

Once inside, it took her some time to actually locate Papa's shrine for he wasn't in the middle of the room anymore but further inside. The crystal box was now covered in gold moldings carved in designs depicting various lascivious scenes and the stained-glass window above the box showed two star-crossed lovers under Lucifer's gaze.

Much like the time before, she approached the shrine slowly. As a Sister, she had received instructions about the proper way to venerate Relics but nobody had bothered explaining to her what one was supposed to do when said Relics also belonged to your lost loved one.

She decided to do what she felt was right. She took out her Grucifix and prayed to the Old One himself, hoping He would reward Papa's spirit after reciting the dark pope's most sinful acts to appeal to the Old One's pride and esteem.

When she was finished, she looked at Papa's face. She could still see the man she loved even if his heart and mind were no longer within his body.

"Hi, love. It's good to see you again." She felt the familiar pressure of the tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. It's been so quiet in the mansion without you, you know?" She sighed at the obvious answer that wouldn't come from the body in front of her. "I'm sure you do, you've always been aware of everything" and, somehow, she managed to smile softly despite her tears.

"I dreamt about you today but it was different from the other times. Usually, it would be a dream about a memory that would end up with me alone either during the dream or after I woke up. Today, though, you were really there with me. I wonder if it was really you or just another wish. You already know that too, right?"

She blinked the tears as she searched his face for any kind of sign that she was being heard but he remained as impassive and imperturbable as ever.

"I know it was you, Papa. Not a phantom or ghost, a figment of a memory, but you. I can feel it from the bottom of my heart. I only wish I could understand everything you meant. I wish… we had more time."

She fell silent. There was immense turmoil inside her head, half of her being wanting to ask a million questions that had been running around her mind all this time and, especially, since the dream. Her other half, however, was just accepting that the answers couldn't be found there and that his body, while being the demon's vessel on the surface of the Earth, didn't hold anymore the spirit, heart, or mind, which he loved and adored.

"Time is a fleeting thing, my child."

Jenny jumped, almost knocking the crystal box. She had been so focused on her task that she hadn't noticed the stranger in the room with her.

"Uh-I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

In the dim light, there wasn't much the redhead could see. As the stranger got closer, she noticed he was wearing the black robes of a cardinal. There wasn't anything special about him, light brown hair, thin mustache. Black markings surrounded his mismatched eyes.

_Mismatched eyes? Like Papa's?_

"I didn't mean to interrupt you either. Should… Should I leave?" The man was clearly nervous.

Jenny looked at him. Even without looking directly into his eyes, the man seemed familiar. She was sure they had met before.

Could he be THE Cardinal?

If she was right, she knew she should be calling for Omega right away, but the stranger seemed to have taken her silence as an affirmative answer to his question and was turning to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped. Jenny didn't know if the man really was that nervous or if it only was her imagination but she could have sworn she saw him tremble like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Uh…" She wiped her tears. The moment had been broken by the stranger so it was pointless to stay. "It's okay, I'm just leaving, actually."

"Oh, uh… Okay. Should I accompany you? Oh, where are my manners! I'm Copia, I'm the cardinal, Cardinal Copia, that's me. Pardon my intrusion but you're Jennifer, right?"

_How does he know my name?_

"Uh, yes? Have we met before?"

"Oh, yes! Well, not exactly. I saw you here a month ago. At the Veneration ceremony. I gave you my condolences but your mind was far away, I'm afraid."

Jenny remembered then, a strange man clad in black, awkwardly holding her hand and telling her he was sorry, too fast and too clumsily. He had been accompanied by the Clergy which was probably why he had been so nervous then.

"Yeah, I remember now. Wait, Cardinal Copia?"

"Yes?"

"You are 'the' Cardinal, right? The one who was chosen by the Clergy? To front the band?"

"Oh, right. Well, yes, that would be me." He gave a nervous laugh. "Why?"

Jenny was suspicious. In all honesty, the cardinal didn't seem dangerous at all. Too clumsy, too nervous, too… unsuspicious. She thought about Omega once more and what the ghoul had told her. Seeing she wasn't in danger, for the time being, she decided to wait on calling him.

"They told me about you. The ghouls, that is. I didn't think I would meet you here of all places, much less on a Sunday early morning."

"Oh. Well, I like reading at this time of day, it's quieter. I was passing by and thought I heard something and I happened to stumble upon you. I'm sorry if I knew you were in a private conversation I wouldn't have interrupted."

Jenny eyed him suspiciously. No-one would have anything else than a private conversation in a place like the Relics room. However, the man was so awkward that she, in fact, could believe he hadn't realized that.

"It's… Okay. Like I said, I was just about to leave."

"Right! So, you want me to escort you anywhere?"

"No, it's okay, really. I have someone waiting for me. Thanks, anyway."

With that, she turned and left the room. Jenny was sure she would find Omega either in the halls or outside, near the oak tree.

Copia watched her walk away but turned when he heard a faint rustling sound on the room's floor. It came from underneath Emeritus the Third's shrine. He lowered himself to meet the maker of said sound.

"What do you have there, Rufus?"

A black rat with a white paw came running towards his extended hand, a beaded Grucifix in his mouth.

"Oh, that's a nice Grucifix!" The rat squealed in Copia's hand, sniffing around for a treat. "And you say it's from Miss Jennifer? Well, that is interesting, indeed. Here you have, Rufus." He gave the yellow-eyed rat a small piece of pastry, conveniently stashed inside his cassock's pocket. "You earned it, little one. Now, we should pay a visit to this lady soon, don't you think?"

The rat just munched his snack on Copia's hand as the cardinal rose and left the Relic's room, a smile plastered on his face.


	10. Rodents aren't what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to [**Dan,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc) [**Jess,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos) and [**Lex!**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastmasterlex) (Please, check them out, they have some amazing fics going on featuring the lovely Cardi-C!) Also, shoutout to [**Karo,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchkaro) [**Kim,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamed) and [**Matt!**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove) I can't stress enough how much your support has helped me write this, lovelies! ♥
> 
> And, of course, another **huge** shout-out to my editor and Alpha reader, [**Des**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for helping me out with this fic ♥.

"FUUUCK!!"

Omega abruptly lifted his gaze from the small notebook in which he was composing and turned to look at Alpha. The fire ghoul looked equally surprised as his brother which indicated that, for once, he wasn't the source of such outbursts.

"What in Satan's name was that?"

Before Omega could utter a response, the pair heard a muffled cry coming from one of the nearby rooms. Jenny's room, to be precise.

Realizing this, the aether ghoul dropped everything and teleported right in front of the woman's doorframe. The door to her quarters was wide opened and revealed a complete mess. Omega knew it wasn't the time or place but the sight was literally making his right eyebrow twitch behind the mask.

"What the fuck is going on here? Are we being robbed or something?" Alpha had finally caught up, his breathing heavy as he had sped up after his brother. He had never seen the room in front of him in such a messy state, not even during one of Papa's particularly nasty attacks of Spring cleaning after being left with nothing to do for three days.

Sitting on the floor near the bed and among chaos was Jenny. She looked frustrated and her shoulders were dropped in defeat. She had noticed the pair standing in the doorframe and supposed an explanation for her otherworldly behavior was in order.

"I've lost the Grucifix Papa gifted me. I always kept it safe in the top drawer and-" Her eyes went wide-open in realization, the gears inside her head turning fastly. She quickly got up as the epiphany dawned on her, finally offering an explanation to the sudden disappearance.

"Fucking Hell! I left it at the Ministry!"

Seeing how she was desperately grabbing her head, Omega slowly walked near her, careful not to accidentally step over anything of value, and tried to comfort her placing one of his hands over her shoulder. Alpha, on the other hand, couldn't look more confused.

"Wait, hold on. I don't understand shit."

Omega beat Jenny at answering the fire ghoul. "Jenny and I went to the Ministry two weeks ago. She wanted to see Papa's body."

The look in the aether ghoul's eyes told Alpha not to ask any more questions and simply listen, telling him he would be dead ghoulish meat otherwise. In all honesty, Omega was afraid Jenny would collapse at any moment given how oddly she was behaving. He suspected that the seven weeks since Papa had been gone were finally taking a toll on her mind.

"It must have fallen off when…" _When the Cardinal surprised me,_ she finished. She hadn't told Omega about her encounter with Copia. She hadn't wanted to have him either worrying too much or picking up a fight á-la-Alpha in the middle of the Ministry, and all things considered, she hadn't deemed necessary to mention the encounter in the first place. After all, it wasn't like she was expecting to see him again.

However, at that precise moment, it seemed like an even worse idea to bring the subject up.

"When…?" Asked Alpha, unable to restrain himself.

"When I was at the Relics' room." Jenny finished. It wasn't a lie, even if she was purposely leaving out a key part of the story. She was sure, though, that mentioning Copia in such bizarre context in Alpha's presence wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, for anything she could say to justify herself would go unheard by the fire ghoul and would eventually lead to him unleashing an inferno upon everyone.

"Two weeks is quite some time, unfortunately. Someone must've picked it up already."

"Alpha…"

"I know, I know!" She wanted to scream and curse at her own stupidity for not realizing sooner.

"Hej, Jenny, tell me what it looked like." Omega knew it was a long shot but he had to try for the woman's sake, at least. "It's obvious that it's important to you so I can try and look for it if you want."

"Omega, it's touching that you want to do this but you know as well as I that the thing must be gone by now."

The aether ghoul inhaled deeply. When he was done, he would make sure Alpha would suffocate in his own smoke. Still, Omega collected himself in order to answer but Jenny was quicker.

"I know, Alpha, and you really don't have to, Omega. Look, just…"

She breathed in heavily and looked around. Everything was a mess. As much as she would like to tear up the Ministry in search of her Grucifix, she shouldn't be making her friends embark in such a futile task.

"Just forget it, okay? It's just… It's like the last drop, you know? That Grucifix…" Jenny felt the familiar stroll of a tear and closed her eyes, trying to reign in the emotions and knowing that they would flow like they always did. "It was the first gift I received from Papa, back from when I was a novice Sister, barely beginning my studies. Everyone had received one from Sister Imperator but I had been the last in line and there weren't enough Grucifixes. Papa… Papa was there and when he saw that, he took off his own and gifted it to me. He was a cardinal back then. He didn't have to do it but he did it."

She didn't go on telling them that said memory was one of the fondest she had of him, or that she had clutched the delicate pendant tightly each and every time she had felt lost or alone. She couldn't say anything else as the tears fell loosely once more.

Omega looked at Alpha and the fire ghoul nodded, leaving to give them space. He knew that the aether ghoul was much better at handling other's emotions than he was so he was sure his brother would be able to comfort Jenny.

"Jenny, look at me", he said softly. The redhead turned to see the familiar deep blue piercing through her. "I'll go to the Ministry, okay? Tell me how the Grucifix looks like, I'll do my best to try and find it."

The mask could conceal Omega's face but his eyes would always tell the truth. To Jenny, they promised the ghoul would do anything within his power to find the cherished relic for he knew how much it meant to her. The redhead couldn't help but feel like a spoiled child but she knew that, at that point, it was correct to accept Omega's help.

"It's black beaded and has a purple rose as an accent. The Grucifix itself was gold." She leaned closer to hug him timidly and he embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry for all of this, Omega, truly. And I want to thank you for understanding and always being here for me. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"It's my pleasure, älskling, don't mention it and don't feel guilty. Now, I'll go and see if I can find that Grucifix, okay?"

At last, Jenny smiled.

 

 

*

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, a second commotion assaulted the household. It had started in the form of...

"Was that someone knocking?" A curious Earth had asked. He was sitting on the rug in the living room making a flower arrangement for the kitchen as Air sat on the couch reading aloud for them when three loud bangs were heard from the knocker on the front door. 

The taller ghoul closed the book and motioned Earth to wait for him and put on his mask. The small ghoul had taken the habit of taking his gargoyle façade off whenever he was alone with Air. Earth did as he was told but his eyes still shone with curiosity. After all, no-one remembered when had been the last time someone had knocked on the front door of the mansion.

Air stood still as he looked down upon the individual that had knocked.

Under normal circumstances, a ghoul answering the door would scare the hell out of any human being, especially if said ghoul was the tallest and most intimidating of them all. However, the man standing in front of Air wasn't just any human being and the circumstances were far from normal.

"State your purpose." Air's tone was dry.

"Oh, hi, Mr...?" Not even Air's eyes betrayed a single emotion. "Right. Uh, I'm looking for Miss Jennifer? Redhead? Like this tall?" The man waved his hands frantically as he spoke in an attempt to clarify his purpose but only succeeding in annoying the ghoul.

"Why do you want to see her, Cardinal? What's your purpose?"

 

 

*

 

 

Earth had been trying to see who was currently standing on the door frame facing Air but the muscular form of his companion made it impossible for him to see anything beyond Air's back. It also didn't help his curiosity that Air always kept his voice low and that Earth had a poor hearing thanks to a past injury. All in all, he couldn't help but get closer to see what was going on.

He didn't go unnoticed by Air, though.

"Earth, get Jenny, please. Our guest would like to talk to her."

The small ghoul was puzzled but didn't voice it. If Air wasn't letting him on it could be because appearances mattered, so, he did as he was requested.

 

 

*

 

 

Jenny had barely finished putting everything in order when Earth knocked on her half-opened bedroom door.

"Jenny, are you busy? There's someone looking for you."

"Someone? Looking for me?"

She was confused and for a good reason. No-one came to the mansion unknown or unannounced and, even if that happened, no-one came looking for her, ever. 

"Yeah, it's apparently a man. Air opened the door and made me get you. I couldn't see who it was and he wouldn't let me see either, don't know if on purpose or not." Earth rolled his eyes. It was obvious to Jenny that he was annoyed and amused in equal parts at the other ghoul's behavior.

"Oh-Okay, let me just get ready and I'll be right there. Uhm… Earth?"

The ghoul was already making his way out.

"Yes?"

"Why would anyone come looking for me?" She was genuinely puzzled about it but also concerned. Could that be a someone from the Ministry coming to take her back?

"Well, how could I know?" Sensing her discomfort, he tried to ease her worries. "But I don't think it's anyone dangerous or bringing bad news. I trust Air, I know he would've done something if we were in danger."

Even if she couldn't see his smile, she saw the way his eyes closed and wrinkled in the corners from his smiling cheeks. Earth was right, there was nothing to be afraid of.

 

 

*

 

 

Five minutes later, Jenny was standing on the bottom of the staircase staring wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of her. 

Earth was on the floor giving the finishing touches to the flower vase in which he had placed his most recent arrangement. The carpet was littered with flower petals, leaves and the leftovers of the tools for such craft like green tape and metal wire. Near him, sitting straight and crossed-armed on the sofa was Air, impassive like an imposing stone gargoyle. Next to him, and almost shaking, was the slender and smaller figure of no other than Cardinal Copia.

"Cardinal? What are you doing here?"

Upon realizing she was there, Copia's face lit up and relief washed over him.

"Oh, Miss Jennifer, I'm glad to see you-" The Cardinal tried to get up and escape his unlikely bodyguard but Air wouldn't let him go that easily. With a swift motion, Copia was pulled back onto the sofa by an invisible force. The look on the ghoul's face left little to the man's imagination as to what (or whom) had pulled him back.

Jenny approached the bizarre trio, trying to ignore what had just happened. "Well, care to tell me what's going on?"

Earth simply shrugged. Copia was looking sideways at Air, too afraid to speak up just in case the ghoul sitting beside him deemed his words inappropriate. The eldest ghoul explained the situation.

"The Cardinal wanted to see you. He says he has something that belongs to you."

"Something...?" Once agan, Jenny was confused.

But Air didn't answer.

"May- May I speak, Mr. Ghoul? Please?"

Seeing Air wasn't objecting and remained silent, the Cardinal gathered his courage to finally speak.

"Miss Jennifer, it's really nice to see you again!" He paused and cleared his throat. "I came to bring this back to you, I mean, I'm pretty sure it belongs to you, right?"

With that, Copia raised awkwardly from his seat, half expecting the ghoul beside him to knock him back onto the couch. Earth watched the scene unfolding in front of him with curiosity as he casted a knowing glance at Air. As far as they knew, Copia and Jenny had only seen each other once on the Veneration of Relics. It seemed weird that the cardinal would imply Jenny and he knew each other.

Copia searched through the pocket of his black cassock to retrieve what looked like a delicate beaded necklace.

"That is... That's my Grucifix!" With eagerness, Jenny took the rosary on her hands, taking in every detail of the small purple rose and the golden inverted cross just to make sure it really was her lost pendant.

The cardinal clapped his hands together. "Why, yes, I was hoping I wasn't mistaken and it seems I was not!" A nervous laugh accompanied his expressive body language.

Before Jenny could answer, though, Alpha chimed in the room followed by Water. The pair had been locked up inside the music room and had decided to take a coffee break. They halted to a stop as soon as they took in the living-room scene.

The fire ghoul had never been faced with the sight of the cardinal for he hadn't interacted with anyone outside his brothers on the Veneration of Relics. That didn't mean he wouldn't recognize the clergyman's attire and put two and two together.

"What the fuck is that bastard doing here??"

Everyone froze. Copia didn't even dare to breathe and Jenny clutched her Grucifix tightly, a reflex from years past.

The scene was interrupted once more as Omega appeared seemingly out of nowhere, right back from the Ministry. As he stepped into the living room, he was greeted with a fuming Alpha, a concerned Water, a wide-eyed Earth, an impassive Air, a desperate Jennifer, and a terrified Copia.

"What is going on here?" He eyed everyone suspiciously. Under other circumstances, he was certain he would've laughed at the extravagance of such occurrence. However, that was definitely not the time.

"Cardinal Copia came to bring Jenny her Grucifix", was Earth's simple reply. His eyes bore the expression of someone that clearly knows that is missing something but that had gathered enough to go on with the conversation.

"Huh? Care to explain, rat?!"

"Alpha, calm down!"

"No, Water, I am not fucking calming down! You know damn well who he is, so why does he have such an important thing from Jenny??"

Three of them didn't understand why a Grucifix would be of such importance, two didn't understand why the cardinal was there retrieving it, Copia was asking himself if he had done the right thing, and Jenny didn't know how everything had come to this. Before anyone could say anything else, she decided to speak.

"Stop! Everyone, please." She looked at her right hand, the Grucifix had left creases on her skin as she had clutched it. "Omega and I went to the Ministry two weeks ago, on Sunday. It had been a month since Papa's death and I needed to go. I needed to see him. I didn't want anyone with me there for personal reasons I don't want to discuss."

She took a deep breath. "I asked Omega to take me there, which he did. Long story short, I took out the Grucifix on the Relic Room and it must have fallen somewhere around there."

She showed everyone the beaded necklace and continued. "The cardinal came here to give it back to me." Then she turned to look at Omega. "If I had known I wouldn't have asked you to go to the Ministry. I'm sorry about that."

Omega only nodded. Jenny found it difficult to discern what kind of emotions were going through the ghouls' mind, probably because they were all going through a mixture of feelings.

"Now, I don't know what else you would like to know."

"Well, for example, what is he still doing here? What, are you like friends or something now?"

"Alpha..."

Jenny sighed. "It's okay, Water. Alpha, the Cardinal had just given me the Grucifix back when all of you chimed in." She paused, not sure if she should continue. After all, she couldn't ignore the fact the cardinal was still present there. She knew where Alpha was coming from because it was the same questioning she had gotten from Omega. The thing was that the fire ghoul was prone to reacting badly when emotions were involved.

It was evident Omega was on the same page for he decided to cut the conversation short. "It's okay, Jenny, no need to explain more." He walked towards Alpha next and put his arm over his shoulders. "Come with me, brother. Everything here is settled." Alpha looked ready to protest but Omega cut him short with a look. "Come. We need to discuss something", he whispered so only the fire ghoul could hear.

They were about to leave the room when Omega seemed to change his mind. "On second thought," he said to everyone, "Jenny, why don't you show the Cardinal the gardens? Perhaps he would like to stay for fika? We could have a nice set-up among the lilies."

"Air and I can bake cookies!" Exclaimed Earth, absolutely thrilled about the change of plans. Air simply nodded.

"And I'll prepare the coffee!" Water seemed excited too.

"Excellent! Alpha, you coming?"

The fire ghoul simply stared at Omega, trying to discern whether his brother had finally lost his mind or not. Alpha decided that he would play along and nodded.

"Good! We'll meet up in forty minutes!"

Jenny and Copia stared as the room was left in silence as the ghouls made their way out.

"What the hell was that about?" Jenny now had the feeling something else was going to bake with the ghouls aside from the cookies.

"I was hoping you would be able to clarify it for me." To say Copia was confused would be an understatement.

The Cardinal sunk on the couch once more, visibly relaxing as he didn't feel Air's suffocating aura around him. Jenny looked at the poor man. His pale complexity was even paler and the black markings gave him a tired expression. The woman couldn't help but think Copia looked like a grumpy stuffed panda.

Needless to say, her laughter resounded everywhere.

"What? What is it?"

The tilt on Copia's head as he asked that question only served as fuel for Jenny's imagination, the woman crying out of sheer joy. 

"You… you…" and the fits of laughter continued.

Even when he didn’t understand what was going on, Copia couldn't help but start laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fika:_ (Swedish) A cultural institution like the afternoon tea that means "coffee break".


	11. The Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Jealousy and toxic behavior on this chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Most thankful shout-out** to my editor and Alpha reader, [**Des**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for helping me out with this fic ♥ Seriously, if you haven't, go and check their **Teen Wolf** fanfics! (Just beware of the tears!)
> 
> Also, huge thanks to [**Dan,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc) [**Jess,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos) [**Karo,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchkaro) [**Kim,**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamed) [**Lex,** and ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastmasterlex) [**Matt**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove) for the amazing support and beta reading! ♥

Laughter echoed throughout the house reaching the ghouls' ears. Needless to say, their interest was perked, especially since such sound felt like it hadn't been heard in eons.  

"Is that…?" Asked Water curiously.  

"Yes", was Air's simple reply.  

"Well, it seems they get along, huh?"  

The nonchalant way Earth had voiced everyone's thoughts as he searched for the chocolate chips had stunned Alpha. Couldn't the small ghoul see the implications of such an occurrence? Couldn't he fathom the kind of demon the Cardinal could be if he had been involved in Papa's death?  

Omega simply reached for his cigarettes and tossed the box towards the fire ghoul.   

"There. Have one. You seem to need them more than I do."  

Alpha grabbed the package and picked one. He had the feeling he was missing something that his brothers seemed to have already grasped.  

"Am I the only one who sees this is a bad idea?"  

Omega tossed the lighter his way and took a drag, apparently oblivious to the fact Alpha was a 'fire' ghoul and had already lit his cigarette. "What do you mean, Alpha?"  

"Nevermind you two, I'll open the windows." Water simply shrugged.  

"We're here making fucking coffee and fucking chocolate chip cookies for our guest who is no other than Cardinal fucking Copia, the bastard who now leads the band that we're no longer part of and that probably had something to do with the death of our last singer, leader, and friend. I'm not following this."  

"He came to bring Jenny's Grucifix back", offered Air. He had rolled up the sleeves of his cassock, his forearms already covered in flour. Earth was humming happily and bouncing through the kitchen as he fetched the different cookie dough ingredients for the other ghoul.  

Alpha sighed. "I know that already." He took a drag and simply frowned as he exhaled the smoke, the eerie tendrils making their way outside through the windows. "What I mean is how can we be so sure that this isn't a trap or something?"  

Earth shrugged and Air looked like he hadn't paid an ounce of attention.  

"We just don't", offered Water.  

"Exactly", Omega finally spoke. "There's no way we can know for sure what part has the Cardinal played in all of this if any. Therefore, the best we can do is just play along and see if we can actually find anything out."  

Alpha didn't seem convinced but protesting wouldn't get them far either, even when his brothers weren't taking things seriously enough in his opinion. In a way, he was as uneasy as he had been on the night Papa had dismissed them with the infamous time riddle.  

"Aren't you worried about Jenny?"  

Even though Alpha hadn't directed the question particularly to anyone but he had looked in Omega's way. The aether ghoul visibly tensed at this, obviously uncomfortable at the idea of Copia threatening Jenny in any way.  

"I've talked to her. She's to call me if she senses a dangerous situation."  

A dry, simple, and calculated reply. Omega was uncomfortable. Before the fire ghoul could pry anything else, though, he was tasked with helping Air and Earth with the cookies while Omega took care of the dirty utensils.  

  

  

*  

  

  

By the end of the day, it was clear that the ghouls' plan to get more information from the Cardinal wasn't really working. They had gotten to know more about the man (or, as they had been revealed by Copia himself, a sort of half-demon) but they couldn't really get anything about whether or not Copia had been involved in Papa's presumed murder or not. The Cardinal seemed to be introvert, socially awkward, and very invested in clerical duties, but there was nothing that would suggest that he had ill-willed intentions of any sort.  

To an extent, fika had served its purpose of relaxing everyone and bringing them closer… Perhaps closer than what any of them could have anticipated. 

  

  

*  

  

  

To the fire and aether ghoul's dismay, Jenny had invited the Cardinal to 'come over for fika whenever he pleased'. Even when both ghouls voiced their concerns over the matter, Jenny had simply shrugged and replied that it was the perfect opportunity for them to continue on their inquiries because, as she had stated, she already knew that had been their intention on the first place.  

A month had already passed since that and the mansion had been graced with the Cardinal's presence at least once every week. Today, however, was his fourth visit in a row, and that irked Omega to no avail.  

"Hey, who are you and what did you do with Omega?"  

The aether ghoul turned his gaze towards his room's door to find Alpha with his back casually perching on the frame. Omega just tilted his head, barely registering what Alpha meant.  

"Hello? When was the last time a cigarette consumed itself between your fingers without your intervention?"  

Right. He was supposed to be smoking. Apparently, his thoughts had been all over the place and now his cigarette was an ash stick precariously hanging between his fingers and slowly falling over his mattress.  

"Fucking shit!"  

His outburst only served to spread the rest of the ashes over his bed… And send Alpha into fits of laughter.  

"What the hell are you laughing at, Alpha?!"  

"At you, fucking moron!" The fire ghoul could barely breathe behind his mask between his laughs.  

Omega grunted and proceeded to clean his bed before the ashes could burn the mattress and covers… Or worse, stain them. Alpha just couldn't stop laughing.  

"So… You just came here to laugh your ass off at my face?"  

The other ghoul did his best to collect himself. He couldn't suppress a couple of giggles though. 

"Nah, although I admit it was pretty good." He giggled a bit more.  

"So, what was it?"  

"I came to talk to you about this whole Copia-slash-Jenny thing."  

Omega froze.  

"Before you freak out, I'm not implying I know anything more than you do or that there even is anything more to know. It's just that I still don't trust the rat… So, I figured I'd ask you for insight."  

Omega relaxed a bit. Why had he tensed up in the first place anyway…?  

"Well, I don't like him either, Alpha. To be honest, though, I'm not sure if it's a gut feeling or just because I never liked him in the first place." 

He put his mask back on. He didn't feel comfortable without it now that an emotional whirlwind had taken residence inside of him.  

"It's more than simply disliking him, though. Omega, I can't shake the feeling he is trying to hide something." 

That perked the aether ghoul's interest. 

"Information or intentions?" 

"Both, probably. He's just too weird, you know? Like he's literally the last person you could be suspicious about because, if he was involved in any sort of plot, you'd be wary he'd fuck up." 

Omega considered Alpha's words. Just like the last night they had seen Papa, he seemed to be the only one seeing what the rest of them were missing. The possibility of having been outplayed at their own game made a shiver crawl down Omega's spine. 

Alpha walked towards the window. "Also, there's another thing."  

"Listening."  

The fire ghoul sighed. "Remember the day he first came here? When we had fika all together like that mock of a friendly gathering?"  

"Yeah, what with it?"  

"I've been thinking. You seemed pretty tense when I brought the subject of the Cardinal spending time with Jenny. You did the same thing just now, too."  

Omega looked at his brother quizzically. He hadn't been expecting that change of subject. 

Alpha looked into his brother's eyes. "We've known each other for quite some time, Omega, and I've never seen you like this. Also, we both know I don't do subtle so, I'll just be straight to the point. Do you like Jenny?" 

"Wait, what?" 

"You've been acting overprotective and possessive over her. It happens whenever the bastard's around which I totally understand, but I've noticed it with us too. You're quick to answer when things concern her, quick to attend to her requests… This is getting weird, up to a point in which it seems that you're trying to fill Papa's place."  

 _What?!_  

"Alpha, I don't know what kind of connections you're making but I assure you that it's not the case."  

 _Isn't it?_  

The voice spoke inside Omega's head before he could even realize he was forming the words in his mind.  

"You sure? Like, really sure?" 

 _Uh…_  

"Yeah, Alpha. I already told you that time with Water, no-one can replace anyone and I'm not trying to step into anyone's shoes." 

"Alright, alright! It's just that like I said, it's getting weird… He made a pause, apparently captivated by a something he could see through the window. "Hey, look at this."  

Alpha was peeking at the garden below. Omega walked towards him, trying to see what had caught the other's attention. He saw the Cardinal and Jennifer standing between Earth's patch of lilies and a red rose bush. They were close to each other… too close for Omega's taste.  

He could perfectly see the scene below him unfolding in slow motion, frame by frame.  

A second ticked by and Copia moved one step closer to Jenny.  

Omega breathed in heavily.  

Another second, the clergyman had raised his arms.  

Omega held his breath.  

One last second. The Cardinal and Jenny were embracing each other.  

Omega saw red.  

Before Alpha could react, the aether ghoul had already teleported to the gardens.  

 

  

*  

 

  

"…And I just picked the little thing up from the floor and started dancing around the library like it was a real ball!"  

Jenny giggled as Copia mimicked dancing with a small rat in his hands.  

"You really had a wild imagination, Cardinal!"  

"That I had, Miss. I guess that's what comes with being a lonesome child…" He took a pocket watch from inside his cassock. "Oh, hell, I should have been back at the Ministry thirty minutes ago! I'm sorry, Miss Jennifer but I really have to go now."  

"Oh, it's no problem, really! I understand", she said and smiled. She had learned that this kind of situations made him nervous and that her smile somehow helped to reassure him that things were fine.  

"I'll try to visit you again soon." He made a pause and started fidgeting with his hands. "Can I… Can I hug you goodbye?"  

The Cardinal was visibly nervous about his request. Jenny simply couldn't help giggling a bit at his sad panda eyes before answering.  

"Of course! We're friends, Copia, there's no need to ask."  

Just as they were beginning to embrace goodbye, the clergyman stiffed. His complexion paled even more and he abruptly let go of Jenny. The redhead didn't understand what was going on until she felt a very familiar aura pressuring the air behind her.  

"Omega, what the hell--"  

"Let go of her. Right. Now."  

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't-! I'm letting go!"  

"Omega, what is this?!"  

"Leave, Cardinal."  

Copia visibly gulped and walked away, never turning his back to the aether ghoul. He nodded frantically, completely disturbed and scared out of his wits. Jenny was going to have none of it. 

“Copia! Wait!"  

"It's okay, it's okay! I have to go anyway! So, yes, see you!" And, with that, he disappeared on his way back to the Ministry.  

The woman was left staring at the place in which Copia had disappeared, open-mouthed, and out of words.  

"Jenny…"  

Omega tried to grab her hand but she didn't allow him, taking it quickly away from his grasp. She was furious and he could see it.  

"Omega, what the fuck was that?!"  

"Älskling…"  

"No! No 'älskling' this time! Have you lost your fucking mind?! Teleporting behind us, obviously spying on us, and causing such a scene? What were you thinking?!"  

She was frowning and her eyes glared daggers at him. He was taken aback, never having seen her in such state before. If he was honest with himself, he didn't know what he had been thinking in the first place. He had just been furious to see Copia near her.  

"Jenny, I'm sorry, but--"  

"Oh, you're sorry? But what, Omega? Are you going to tell me you were trying to protect me?" 

“Well, yes--"  

"From a hug?!"  

"Look, I know that you've gotten…" He didn't want to say 'closer'; "…friendlier towards the Cardinal but he is still a suspect."  

"A suspect of what? I know that Alpha and you have been trying to question Copia but this? This is just ridiculous!"  

"Jenny, I promised Papa I would take care of you and that's what I'm trying to do! Or have you forgotten that the Cardinal is now occupying Papa's place under dubious circumstances? It seems like you don't mind."  

"Say it, Omega. I dare you."  

Her voice was ice cold. That's when it hit Omega. He really should have kept his mouth shut.  

"What? You don't have the courage anymore?"  

Omega's shoulders dropped in defeat. He was silent as he saw the look of accusation Jenny was giving him. He saw the glistening of tears in her eyes once again, a sight he hadn't encountered for weeks and never because of him.  

"You've crossed several lines today and I'm not going to allow it. Not only you've spied on me and, therefore, my friend, but you've also implied that I don't care about promises made, vows taken, or even the memory of my lover."   

She was right and the aether ghoul knew it. He wanted to make amends, take back his words, but his usually confident self now felt self-conscious and insecure. He had been so blinded by his emotions that he had made a terrible mistake.  

"Aren't you going to say anything?" The tears fell free down Jenny's face as she whispered. She felt betrayed, finding it hard to believe that the person she trusted the most hadn't trusted her. 

"You're right… I'm sorry, Jenny, I really am…" Omega's head hung low. He felt ashamed.  

"Listen." She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "I know you're feeling sorry but I can't just let this slip away. You hurt me, Omega, and accused me of things that are not true… You say I've forgotten a lot of important things and then you act like… Like you don't remember that I promised I would call you if I ever needed your help… I know that Papa's promise was important to you but you just can't go acting like our promise wasn't as important as that one." 

He nodded. She was right after all.  

"I don't know what came over you but, right now, whatever it was, it's not okay." She took another breath. "I shouldn't even tell you this because you have no rights over me or my actions but, if I do, it's because I'm going to trust this issue won't repeat itself. I regard the Cardinal as my friend and he has become a welcomed change in my life, a life that has been torn to pieces due to Emeritus' death."  

"You're right, Jenny… It won't happen again."  

"I hope so, Omega. You're the closest one to me, you should have known this…"   

"I know… I'm sorry."  

She finally grabbed his hand and looked straight into his blue eyes. "I want you to know that I accept your apologies. However, I'm still deeply hurt, thus, I can't forgive you right now. I need you to show me you understand this so I can forgive you. Otherwise, I won't be able to do much. This… This is toxic behavior, Omega, and I don't want that in my life. Taking care of another is one thing but it's not okay when someone gets into your private life without your consent."  

"I understand, Jenny. I won't do it again."  

"Good." Finally, a small smile spread over her lips, even if it didn't quite reach her eyes.  

A small shadow sped out of the gardens from where it had been witnessing the fight in a flurry of black with the white smear that was its paw.  

  

  

*  

  

  

Omega entered his bedroom with the only purpose of lying down in bed for an undetermined period of time. Of course, Alpha was still there, waiting for him, perched on the windowsill as usual.  

 _For fuck's sake, not right now…_  

"We need to talk."  

"Alpha, please…" 

"Now." 

Omega groaned but didn't protest. Half of him wanted to shove Alpha outside the hallways but his other half was feeling too devastated to even consider it. Instead, he chose to walk inside and made his way towards the bed, sitting in his usual place. 

 _Fine._  

"Alright--" 

"You mistreated Jenny." 

"Yes, I--" 

"And you lied straight to my face." 

To that, Omega had no real answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where the Cardinal tells Jenny about dancing around with a rat is a cross-reference from _Just in Time,_ which you can read [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684304)


	12. Underneath the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my editor and Alpha reader, [**Des**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) ♥ Also, I want to thank all of you for supporting this story, I don't have words to express how happy you make me feel ♥

Omega was sitting on the corner of his bed with his back hunched and arms propped on his legs, holding his natural weight and, he suspected, the weight of the world. He knew what Alpha was implying and didn't know how to answer. The emotional whirlwind that had taken over him clouding his thoughts was in full control at that moment and he had no hopes of stopping it, let alone explaining it.

"You gonna say anything or not?"

Also, Alpha was getting impatient.

The aether ghoul took off his mask. He felt the room's atmosphere become thicker and he was having a hard time trying to breathe through it.

"I don't know, Alpha, I don't know what to say. I'm lost right now." He waited for a sign that the other ghoul had heard him but, when none came, Omega just went on. "When you talked to me earlier, you took me off-guard. I can't say that I lied to you but I can't say that I told you the whole truth either. I don't know where I'm standing at the moment. I feel lost like I've never felt before and…" His shoulders dropped, defeat visible in his body language. "…I could seriously use some help."

Omega didn't know if his brother would have his back on this one or not but he really did hope so. After what seemed like an eternity to the aether ghoul, Alpha finally nodded.

"Thanks, brother."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm just listening."

Alpha's arms were crossed and his posture stiff. It was clear to Omega that the fire ghoul didn't approve of whatever he wanted to talk to him about.

"Fair enough." Omega passed a hand through his hair. "Like I said, Alpha, I don't know what's going on with me right now. I like being with Jenny. I enjoy spending time with her. I adore to see her smile and it thrills me when I'm the one who makes her so. I've never felt like this before. When I'm with her, I don't care about what happens at all because I know that things will be okay… And when I saw her with the Cardinal earlier, I felt…"

"Jealous."

It was a statement, not a question.

Omega knew Alpha was right but that didn't make it any easier to admit it. His eyes drifted from the ice blue of the other's gaze to his own hands, in an attempt to gather his thoughts.

"After all that has happened, she got so gloomy that I feared I'd never get to see her be herself again. Then we started spending time together and… it was nice… You know, to see her like she has always been. But when the Cardinal came… I guess that it's not like everything changed but that…"

"You weren't her favorite anymore."

It hurt. Tears threatened to fall loosely down Omega's eyes. Alpha's words stung him because they were true. He had felt special and had enjoyed every second of it but, when Copia had become part of Jenny's life, he had felt left out. 

"I guess you could say that…" He collected himself before continuing. "Thing is, seeing them together made me realize I'm probably not as special as I felt and that... Well, the Cardinal can make her feel good too. I... am lost, Alpha. I'm not sure how I feel and, after what happened today, it seems to me that whatever's going on is going to threaten everything."

By the way Alpha scoffed it became clear to Omega that he thought that his explanation was an understatement to what the fire ghoul was thinking of the situation.

"Why? It looks like you already know how you feel."

Omega chuckled sadly. Alpha wasn't understanding his point and he didn't know how else to express himself. He was a good listener, not good at explaining his own feelings.

"What I mean is… I have feelings for her. I just don't know what to do with them. I... I don't want things to change. I don't want to lose this friendship we've developed with Jenny and I don't want any of this to make you or our brothers uncomfortable in any way. It's not my intention to replace anybody or to pick up a nonexistent mantle... But I can't deny that, when I look at her, I just know that… That I want to be with her."

Silence followed Omega's words. He fidgeted with his rings, uncomfortable and anxious. Alpha shifted his position awkwardly, apparently taken aback by the aether ghoul's confession.

"Shit, Omega. I don't know what do you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Alpha... You asked and I answered, that's all." A tear finally fell loosely down the aether ghoul's face. "Look, just… forget it, okay? I won't do anything. I know that…" a sniff; "…that this is making things weird between us and that I've already fucked it up with Jenny. Besides, the last thing she needs right now is someone trying to, I don't know, court her or something… She's grieving and I respect that. I won't do anything."

Alpha nodded and, without another word, he left the room shutting the door closed behind him.

At that precise moment, enveloped by silence, Omega understood that there could never be a worse kind of nostalgia than the longing for something that had never even begun to exist.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

The sun was setting in the horizon casting an orange glow over the white and red roses in the strangely familiar garden. The place made Jenny have an otherworldly feeling of déjà vu but she couldn't quite place when had been the last time she had been there… If she had ever been there before.

The garden seemed endless as she looked at the sunset. It felt peaceful.

"That's because it's full of magic, Ghuleh."

The familiar voice made her jump, after all, she hadn't been expecting Papa to appear out of nowhere in this vision of what she now assumed had to be a dream. He came to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her softly like he used to do whenever he'd be back from a dutiful day at the Ministry, except, of course, for the change to his usual attire. Jenny had noticed that, in her dreams, he had taken a likeness to wear white instead of his usual black. They parted for breath and Jenny looked once more at the mismatched eyes she loved so much.

"Emeritus…" She breathed through half-lidded eyes. Even in that dreamland, their shared kisses tasted the same as she remembered.

"How have you been, Ghuleh?"

He smiled softly at her and, without letting her go, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've had better days, I suppose… But it feels better with you here." She smiled back at him, the inner peace of the landscape reflecting once more on her face.

“I've heard things didn't go well with Omega."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes… How do you know that?"

"Like I said, Ghuleh, I'm with you all the time. You can always find me inside your heart for I'll always be there for you in times of need. I am sorry, by the way, that you had to go through all that."

It took Jenny a minute to grasp the implications of Papa's words.

"Wait, you mean that this is not a dream?"

He seemed to weight her words. Or perhaps, he was weighing his own before answering her.

"Well… You are, in fact, sleeping and, therefore, dreaming right now. However, you're right to assume this is not your usual dream. Like I said, this place is full of magic."

_Does that mean that he's not…?_

"I'm sorry, Ghuleh, but no power can undo that which has already happened."

She understood. Wherever they were, it didn't change the fact that he was a spirit.

"I… I understand, Papa." She managed to smile, despite the glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love…" He hugged her tightly once more but not for too long. Before the emotions could break her, he motioned for them to sit on the grass right between the fragrant roses and beneath the now starry sky. She took her place between his legs and let him hugged her from behind with his head resting over her left shoulder and his warmth acting like a comfort blanket.

"I know it's not the brightest change of subject but would you like to talk about what happened?"

Remembering her argument with the aether ghoul hurt her but she wouldn't deny the request. She had, after all, fallen asleep wishing for Papa to be there with her, to explain to her what had happened, to comfort her, to reassure her she had made the right choice.

"I… I guess you already know what happened."

He nodded and she felt it on her shoulder. "Yes, Ghuleh."

"I don't understand what came over him. The ghouls… All of them changed when you…" She paused. She didn't want to use the word. "When you left."

"What kind of changes, love?"

"Well, Air and Earth kind of isolated themselves in their own world… And Alpha went mad. He wanted to burn everything down and would lash out at Water for whatever stupid reason."

"A ghoul's nature is different from that of a human, Ghuleh, but, even then, they can have a hard time managing a drastic change or a powerful emotion like grief. It was natural for Air and Earth to seek comfort in each other, the same way that it was natural for dear Alpha's emotion to explode and get the better of him. He has calmed down now, hasn't he?"

"For the most part, yes. I believe he and Water have been working together to try to keep Alpha's emotions at bay. Like an anger management lesson of sorts."

"I see… I'm glad about it, he needed those badly. What about Omega?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know. Until today, he acted the same as he used to. Perhaps…"

"Yes, love?"

"He said that you made him promise to take care of me."

"That I did." After a moment of silence, he added, "Does it bother you?"

She considered his question. She hadn't been bothered until that day because, up to that moment, he had actually taken care of her.

"No, I mean, he has taken care of me and has helped me a lot to go through all of this. I can't lie to you, Papa, I think that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have even eaten enough because I didn't feel like eating at all."

Upon hearing her confession, Papa hugged her as tight as he could. At first, Jenny thought it was his way to comfort her but then, she saw the shadow of guilt over his features. Sensing this, she placed her hands over his trying to reassure him.

"It's okay, really. I'm better now", and despite everything, she smiled at him, genuinely.

"I know, love. I know", he managed to smile back at her.

"The thing is, I've never felt bothered about this promise until today when he decided that 'to protect' meant 'to stalk and scare away a friend'. I don't understand why he did that. I know the Cardinal's presence has bothered everyone to an extent but I thought that, by now, things would've cooled down a bit. Or, at least, that Omega would have trusted me to call him if things got out of hands like he made me promise him to."

She took a breath to steady herself and looked up to the stars. Their light shone brightly above them, bathing the lovers in a silver glow.

"It makes me wonder if he does care about me or if he was just doing what he considered to be his duty."

"Having been with you all this time, love, and having witnessed alongside you most of the things you're telling me, I can assure you that the aether ghoul cares about you deeply. Even when he's fulfilling his duty, you know even better than me that most of the things that he has done over these months have been acts of affection."

That had been the main reason Jenny had considered giving him a second chance after all because, as she saw it, he could've just made sure she ate and didn't get into trouble but the aether ghoul had gone out of his way to make her heal emotionally. Hearing that coming from Papa gave her reassurance, even if she still didn't really understand the sudden change in Omega's behavior.

"As for understanding him, Ghuleh, remember what I told you earlier. A ghoul's common reaction to an emotion can involve a lot more passion and zeal than a human's. Even when those five ghouls have been trained to learn the ways of the human race, it's only natural for them to behave like ghouls would. In Omega's case, I believe that, since he likes bottling up so much even when he fails miserably at it, bless him, he may have tried to conceal more than he was capable of and ended up exploding in such horrendous display."

That certainly put things into perspective. Still, it didn't explain exactly what the ghoul had been concealing.

"I understand what you say, Papa, and it does make sense. However, I still don't know what went through his mind."

"Well, that, Ghuleh, is something you'll have to ask him. I do have a guess but it would be improper of me to say it aloud without our dear Omega's consent. I have, however, two things to ask you that relate to this matter."

"Go on."

"First, what do you think of the Cardinal?"

She wasn't really expecting the question but, after her argument with Omega, the answer came easily. "I consider him a friend. He's not a close friend like the ghouls, he's more of a… The type of person you befriend because you can have a good time with them. He's the only one that I don't immediately connect to you, Emeritus, and that helps me… You know…"

"Shh… I know, love. It's okay, you don't have to feel bad about it." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "Now, as for my second question, what do you think of Omega?"

Now, that took her by surprise. 

"What do you mean?"

"A question not unlike the one regarding the Cardinal, my love."

"Hm… Well, he's a friend, like the rest of the ghouls, except that… He's not. He's there, always, and has become closer than the others. A confident. With him, I feel like I don't need to mask my feelings or mood, I can just be myself and that is okay. He's easy to talk to and I feel like we understand each other even if there are no words exchanged."

"You know, love, that makes me happy."

"It does?" She looked at him, confused.

"Yes. But there's no time to explain, you have to wake up now."

"Wait! No!"

"I love you, my love, and I'm happy for you."

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

"Papa! Wait!"

No reply came, for Jenny had just woken up to her dim daylight-lit room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Underneath the stars:_ Title taken from a song by **The Cure.**
> 
> \---
> 
> If you've been binge-reading, this is a friendly reminder to take a break, stretch your legs, rest your eyes, drink some water, grab some food, and probably rest. This story will still be here and your health is more important ♥.


	13. Potestate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen chapters later, you're probably tired of this. However, I can't stress enough how thankful I am for my **[ early readers in hidden ]** for their ongoing and unconditional support ♥; and there are no words in any language that I know of that could describe how I feel about having my best friend alpha reading this story -- for real, **thanks,[Des](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf)** ♥.
> 
> I'm afraid that life is catching up with me and I've been having trouble to write as many chapters as I intended. There are still some chapters left ready to publish. However, it's possible that I won't be able to make it up to a chapter per week anymore soon. Hope that doesn't happen but I thought I would notice you in a timely fashion.
> 
> Last, I want to apologize for the mess it was chapter 12 in terms of formatting. Apparently, there was some issue messing up the way I copy-pasted the chapter from the draft. I apologize and I hope such issues don't arise again. However, if you see any chapter that's wonky, do tell me so I can correct it as soon as possible!

The flickering flame of a candle danced across the cracks of the black stonewalled room. A big looming shadow spoke to a much smaller and fidgeting one.

"It seems that the crystal palace our naïve ghoul has been building was as beautiful as it was fragile and he's just beginning to witness what happens to fragile things…"

The small shadow squealed in response.

"Oh, right, thank you for such clarifying information, my pet. You may leave now."

As the small shadow left the room in a hurry, the big one let out a low and sinister chuckle.

"I wonder what the princess of the castle will do. Will she choose the knight in black? Or the one clad in blood red?"

 

 

*

 

 

Any human who would have passed by the mansion's garden would have probably felt obliged to call the firefighters after seeing the smoke column that was currently creeping out of a certain aether ghoul's room windows. Luckily for the said ghoul, humans didn't usually walk by the mansion.

"How does he manage to do that, though? I mean, he's a ghoul and he can manipulate…" Earth moved his hands around trying to gesture at an invisible mass surrounding him; "…stuff; but how does he actually manage to produce that much smoke?"

Air looked up to Omega's room where a black eerie mass formed and then gazed back down to Earth.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

They had strolled past the gardens and into the nearby woods. Even when they could perfectly arrive there by other easier and faster means, they still enjoyed the simplicity of walking side by side.

Five minutes later, the pair finally arrived at their destination. It was what they considered to be 'their spot', consisting of a small clear among tall pines, surrounded by wildflowers. Earth had grown the flowers which were meant to represent Air and him. He had chosen white lilies, for the pure and blissful sensation he had whenever he was with his mate, and ivies because they meant fidelity, love, and friendship, all of which he had found in Air.

However, he hadn't been the only one to mark their spot. Since Air couldn't make things grow with his powers like Earth could, he had promised Earth he would take care of the flowers with his own claws. Every day, he'd make it his duty to visit their clear, carrying the water and watering the flowers, but also picking up the weeds and trimming any ill or dead bit. He didn't want to make them look artificial like the ones he had seen inside flower shops but he also wanted them to grow strong. As a finishing touch, he had marked their symbols on each of the trees surrounding them.

They had made a silent agreement that, whenever they would be at their special place, no masks would be allowed. As time had gone by, that had meant that they would shed their human appearance too.

Earth was the first to transform, right as he sprinted throughout the clearance. His tanned skin became mottled with different shades of dark green and brown. Antlers grew from his head, even though one of them had been damaged and therefore was smaller. His eyes were catlike, his teeth sharper than human's, and a silky smooth tail made its way from his rear. Fur grew from his legs and arms, giving him an appearance similar to that of a satyr. A set of old scars adorned his back and chest, reminders of terrors past.

Air followed him, his skin turning greyish except for his forearms, legs, and tail, which were black. His eyes remained grey and his teeth sharpened. Two pointy horns grew from his head, a bit longer than those sported by the mask. The hair on his head had an eerie appearance, almost like smoke, in a greyscale that went from the pitchest black to the most ethereal silver. His claws were greyish and translucent, almost like crystal.

Air didn't waste any second and used his powers to envelope his mate in the tightest of embraces. Air could feel Earth's fur brushing against his sensitive skin, making him shiver. 

"I've missed you", was all he could say as he inhaled Earth's scent.

Earth chuckled. "I've never left."

He turned around so that he was facing the taller ghoul. "But I've missed you too. And I love you."

"I love you too, Earth."

Before Air did anything else, his mate tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled sheepishly.

"So… Why don't you help me catch up with your recent finds? You know, before we meet up with Water and", he purred, "especially before you jump on me and I don't offer resistance?"

Air groaned but agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

Water had spent most of the past couple of months either inside his room by himself or in the library, going through old tomes depicting various methods that were known to kill demons.

He had had the idea shortly after his last fight with Alpha. It had occurred to him that, if there was a way to get rid of a demon as powerful as an Emeritae, there had to be a book about it somewhere… And what better place to start looking than the library at the mansion?

Water had tried his best to trace the Emeritae bloodline through every book he could find about demonic hierarchy. He hoped that, by determining which kind of demon blood Papa had carried, he would be able to trim down the number of grimoires that they would have to translate and study to arrive at possible explanations about the events that had led to Papa's death.

He had also been able to get his hands into some particular disturbing manuscripts. Some covered the basics of demonology and exorcism and could give him nightmares, both at the atrocities it said demons were known to commit (all product of the various writers' imaginations) but also at the various rituals to expel, banish, and torture said demons. Others were more accurate in the descriptions but offered him no real help or answers.

Some time along the way, he had told Air and Earth about his project and the pair had agreed to help him. By the end of the second month since Papa's passing, they had managed to gather about 19 specimens worth analyzing. Water made a mental note to thank Jenny for that because he was sure there would have never been a way in Hell itself for him to even get down to that selection without her initial categorization. It was evident that there was still a lot to be done but she had made things a lot easier.

Still, he would need time to go through the whole of his selection so he decided it would be better if he got started while he waited for Air and Earth to join him.

 

 

*

 

 

Air sat at the table reading through 'Potestate Diaboli', an ancient manuscript which described the numerous powers associated with powerful demons. Thus far, he hadn't had much of a success with finding anything of use that could potentially explain why Papa had been killed nor how.

Water and Earth sat at his left, both skimming through a quite confusing genealogy book that kept contradicting itself from the beginning to the end… Or maybe it was just the fact they were having a difficult time trying to understand the text. With a groan, Earth got up loudly from his place at the library table.

"I'm done with this! I can barely read this thing without gouging my eyes out and let alone understand a single word!"

Air sighed and lifted his gaze from a particularly inaccurate description of Satan's physique. Water let his head drop to the surface of the table, utterly defeated.

"’Eed ‘elp…"

The ground trembled lightly. "Water, it's enough to try and translate these texts, care to be clearer, please?"

Air stared at Earth. The very slight earthquake amused him for it was an uncommon reaction for his mate. However, it also meant that he was being under pressure and that concerned him.

Water sighed and positioned himself so that the smaller ghoul could hear him clearly this time.

"I said that we need help. Even if we try our best, it would take us months to just try to understand these books. We can't be delayed like that."

Air shut his book, capturing the attention of the other ghouls. "We should ask Omega and Jenny."

Water looked skeptically at the eldest ghoul. Earth's eyes shone at the idea of getting help.

"Are you sure, Air? I mean, yeah, we could use the extra help but… They don't seem to be in shape right now, do they?" Water cradled his head in his hands, the genealogy book long forgotten.

"I think it's brilliant, Water! Jenny's been working on this library and probably has a better idea of which texts would be of use and which won't. As for Omega, he probably can read most of these, right, Air?"

"Yes, Earth", replied the eldest.

"Alright, if you think it's a good idea, let's do it." Water stopped to think for a moment. "What about Alpha? Should we actually be bringing a fire ghoul to the library?"

Air simply looked at him. "Tell him. He should know and he could help."

"Woo-hoo! Help!"

Neither Water nor Air could stop themselves and laughed their heart out at the small ghoul's carefree nature.

 

 

*

 

 

The rumbling from her stomach told Jenny it was probably best for her if she went downstairs and grabbed something to eat. She had barely reached the staircase when she bumped into the aether ghoul.

Neither of them moved, stunned as they were. Even when they hadn't been actively avoiding each other, both had kept to themselves for the past couple of days and had spent most of their time in their own quarters. In Jenny's defense, she had been too emotionally drained by the argument with Omega and the dream with Papa and had needed time to process the whole thing. She had seen the smoke coming from Omega's room's window, though, so she could only assume he hadn't been faring well either.

"Hey."

"Hej…"

She smiled slightly. Even though she was still hurt and hadn't quite forgiven him for his behavior, she wasn't going to give him a cold treatment because of their fight. Not only that but she had to admit she had missed him.

However, Omega only nodded and walked past her, a signal that whatever had been exchanged between them at that moment was already over.

"Hey, Omega, wait!"

He paused at her words and saw her barely stretched-out hand, unsure but wanting to reach him.

"How have you been?" Her question was met with silence and a quizzical look. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk."

Saddened, she took her queue to leave him alone when he actually reached for her hand. She looked at him, getting lost in the shades of deep blue, and he let go of her once more.

"I'm better now, Jenny. How about you? I haven't seen you around much."

"It hasn't been easy… Emotionally, I mean. I've been having quite vivid dreams about Papa."

She watched as his eyes closed in defeat and he nodded faintly. She wanted to tell him, to reassure him that everything was okay even if she didn't know what she would be comforting him for; but the world had other plans as Earth appeared, effectively interrupting the moment.

"Good, you're here! We're having a meeting at the library. I'm with Water and Air, we have things to tell everyone and we could seriously use some help. Have you seen Alpha?"

The small ghoul looked equally excited and worried about something but, before Jenny could ask him about what had got him like that, Omega answered Earth's question.

"He's probably in his room."

"Right. Thanks, brother! I'll join you in a minute, see you at the library!"

An awkward silence followed Earth's absence. Jenny fidgeted with her hands and absent-mindedly rearranged a loose hair strand. Meanwhile, Omega stood there, trying to look anywhere but Jenny and failing miserably.

"So…" He said. "We shall get going, then. It wouldn't be wise to leave everyone waiting."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Two pairs of ghoulish eyes followed them as they went downstairs. While Earth looked concerned, Alpha appeared to be frowning behind his mask.

"I hope they do sort things out. I hate to see them like that."

Earth's remark was met with silence for the fire ghoul didn't say anything.

 

 

*

 

 

"Thanks for coming, everyone. There are a few things that we wanted to discuss with you."

Jenny and the ghouls were sitting around the two library tables currently packed with books. The woman eyed them suspiciously for she was trying to understand what Water, Air, and Earth could have been doing with that sort of material. She was currently sitting on a corner between the currently standing Water and the sitting Earth, while Air, Alpha, and Omega shared the other table. 

"Cut to the point, Water, I have things to do."

At least Alpha wasn't swearing… yet.

Water barely restrained his eye-rolling. "Well, over the course of this past month, Air, Earth, and I have been spending time in the library doing some research. We wanted to see if we could find any kind of lead or answer as to why Papa has been murdered by the Clergy."

The room fell silent. Everyone aside from Air and Earth stiffened. Jenny's face went pale at the boldness of the statement. Alpha, who until that moment had been sprawled over his chair, suddenly straighten himself.

"What?!"

"Alpha, calm down. Look, I know this is a difficult subject for all of us and especially you, Jenny." She nodded and Water continued. "The thing is, no matter what may come in the future, we know that everything will go back to normal. However, we will always have this weight upon us because we won't be able to find closure if we don't know what happened to Papa. At least, I know I won't, and both Earth and Air have agreed with me." Both of the ghouls nodded, backing up Water's statement. "The Clergy won't tell us anything at all because we're as dead to them as Papa. So, we needed to do something for ourselves."

Water sat at the table with the rest and Air took the chance to explain briefly what had they done so far.

"Water's right. Even if we don't have solid evidence of the Clergy's doing, we all know this deed bears their mark. We decided to confront them by speaking up to them with knowledge of what has happened. To do that, we've been investigating possible killing methods and historical motives by researching through the tomes you see here."

"The thing is," Earth added, "neither Water nor I can do much to understand half of what these books say. Our knowledge of Latin and even Infernal Tongue is… scarce. So, basically, what I'm trying to say is that we may have found useful stuff but we need help trying to read through it to see if that is actually the case."

Jenny was the first to speak.

"That's really… I really appreciate what you're doing, guys, honestly." She smiled warmly at the ghouls. "I'm just not sure about what I could do to help. Sisters of Sin are taught the basics of different languages so they may perform or assist in different rituals and maybe do some sort of study or paperwork that's connected to the ancient writings. However, I wouldn't be of any help translating the more complex texts."

Air and Earth left Water to answer that question. After all, he had been the one to say he wanted to thank Jenny properly.

"Oh, Jenny, you've already been helping us all! By working here at the library, you've already made our task a lot easier. Even if you say your knowledge is basic you'll be more than capable of helping us know which books may have something of interest or not. You're an important part of this task, Jenny, even when you don't believe so."

The woman let the ghoul's words sink in. She didn't expect to receive such high praise but she was determined to live up to it and not let her ghoulish family down.

"Thanks, Water; it really means a lot to me." She smiled and clasped her hands together. "So, where do we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Potestate Diaboli:_ (Latin) The Power of the Devil. I don't think such a book exists but, if it does, you telling me such a thing would be my first time hearing about it.


	14. A marionette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful readers, thank you, thank you, thank you! <3
> 
> My loving alpha and editor, [Des,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) I love you with all my heart <3
> 
> My friends and own fan club, hope you enjoy what I have in store for you <3

The household spent the following days locked up in the library, either reading through ancient books or looking for them. 

Having everyone working together had sped up the process considerably. While Jenny searched through the shelves for useful material, Air and Omega skimmed through the books looking for keywords that could indicate the presence of relevant information. After that, they separated the selected texts into one of two piles. If a book was deemed easy enough to understand, it would be tossed into a pile passed directly to Water and Earth for further inspection; if it wasn't, it would be placed in a second pile for the elder ghouls to read through. As for Alpha, he alluded he'd be more useful taking care of their eating habits, so he would check up on all of them and bring them treats that Earth would gulp down within minutes. 

They had agreed that every Monday at lunch they would discuss whatever information they had found. The first Monday went by uneventfully but, on the second one, Air had news to deliver. 

"I found information concerning Papa's kin." 

He waited patiently until everyone was paying attention before he spoke. "To sum it up, the Emeritae bloodline is one of three original demon bloodlines. Even with the passing of time they still can be considered direct descendants of the Old One." 

"B-but", stammered Earth; "isn't the Unholy Trinity like... Immortal?" 

"Yes", replied the eldest ghoul. 

A feeling of uneasiness crept through the kitchen and its occupants. No-one believed Air would share dubious information but, if what he was saying was true, how could it be possible that Papa had died? 

Air didn't make them wait for an answer. 

"We can safely assume that the first Emeritus was an Immortal and is still lurking around somewhere. However, with every generation, a part of their blood has deluded and they have lost part of their powers." 

"How?", asked a baffled Alpha. 

"It's quite simple, actually", replied the eldest ghoul. "The Emeritae were tasked to bond with humans in order to expand the Old One's power on Earth." 

Alpha became even more confused. "I can't see how that would explain shit." 

It was Water who, in turn, realized the implications of what Air was telling them. "Wait! You're not only talking about them looking like humans but actually needing to breed with them?" 

Everyone gasped. In a second, every gaze went from Water to Air, waiting expectantly for the eldest ghoul to confirm or deny what the former bassist had said. Omega reached for his cigarettes, unable to stop himself from indulging in his vice under such circumstances. 

Air cleared his throat, a hint of discomfort in his body language. "In a sense, yes. The manuscript went into details that don't pertain the case but, what actually is relevant, is that mingling with human beings made the Emeritae more like humans over the years, even if the changes were minimal and would take eons to have an actual human Emeritae offspring." 

"It doesn't explain how or why he died, though", countered Earth. 

Air nodded. "I agree it doesn't explain how he was killed but we can guess. The manuscript tells us that the first parts of the Emeritae to show signs of humanity were their bodies. Even when more durable than human bodies they showed weaknesses. For example, they would become ill or would be wounded." 

Once again, Water seemed to be the fastest at following Air's train of thoughts. "I'm assuming the Clergy would have known about this, right?" 

"Exactly," continued Air; "and there's more. Like I told you before, the reason why the Old One created the Emeritae was for them to come to Earth. The manuscript is quite clear on the fact that the Clergy was created almost at the same time because They would become the connection between the Emeritae and the Old One. It doesn't only explain why the Emeritae bloodline has been the only one in charge of the Ministry but also how they knew they could kill Papa." 

An unnerving silence filled the room. 

Omega took a long drag and released a dense puff of smoke, trying his best to make it go out through the windows. "Hang on. First, can we trust this manuscript?" 

Again, the eldest nodded. "Yes. It's imbued with demonic essence, not unlike that of Papa Emeritus Nihil." 

Omega took another drag. "Okay. So, now we get an idea of how the Clergy knew about all of this and it gives us a vague idea of what they could've done to kill Papa. It also means that all of that information could've come from Nihil himself." 

Another nod, one more drag. "Fucking great." Omega's tone tone was bitter and it became evident he felt betrayed. "Now, we're only missing a motive." 

Jenny had been closely listening to every word the ghouls had uttered and her brain was working as hard as ever to process every implication. Over the course of little more than three months, her life had changed so drastically that she was overwhelmed. However, Omega's last question kept her from spiraling down for it had made her finally realize... 

"They gifted me to him. I was meant to be his concubine." 

All the gazes fell directly on her as the truth dawned on her. 

"I was meant to bear his child." 

The ghouls stared wide-eyed at the woman as every puzzle piece clicked into place. In a manner that, under other circumstances, would've reminded the ghouls of their leader, Jenny got up and started pacing around the kitchen as five pairs of eyes followed her attentively. 

"The Clergy picked me to become the mother of the next generation of Emeritae. Neither Papa Emeritus the First nor Papa Emeritus the Second reproduced, so Emeritus the Third became the last of Grand Papa Emeritus Nihil's progeny able to procure an heir to continue the Emeritae bloodline." 

Earth interrupted Jenny. "Woah-wait there! If what you're saying is true, then why did they kill him?" 

Omega was the first to understand. "Because he wouldn't reproduce with anyone else." 

It was what Jenny had wanted to believe. She knew it wasn't the time nor the place but, to hear it coming from another's mouth, comforted her. 

Alpha grabbed his head. "This is all going too fucking fast!" He got up from his place; nobody cared that he had knocked down his chair while doing so. "Let's say the Clergy knew all of this. They could've taken Jenny away or forced Papa to do something, especially since he was the last from the bloodline!" 

Omega, who was on his way to ignite a second cigarette, stood motionless. "Air, did the manuscript mention what happened to the women that bore the child of an Emeritae?" 

Air thought for a moment before answering. "Yes. A good number of them died." 

That was all it took for them to understand. It wouldn't have surprised them in the least if Papa had told them himself that he had denied the Clergy their wish and the Clergy would have threatened they'd do something to Jenny if he refused. 

Silence engulfed them once again. 

Unable to take it anymore, Jenny made her way out. 

  

  

* 

  

 

The light breeze felt cool against Jenny's skin, helping ease her discomfort albeit slightly. Her head ached so much it made her dizzy and she had trouble to breathe properly.  

She walked through the gardens in search of peace. Her heart ached. She felt like an object, used and abused by the Clergy since she was little. She felt the familiar prickling of tears in the corner of her eyes. How she felt, however, was nothing in comparison to the raw rage that overtook her when she thought that Papa had been little more than the Clergy's marionette. 

"Fucking DAMN YOU!!" 

She stopped on her tracks, her hands pulling at her hair and then throwing her arms around, as she screamed her frustration. Tears fell freely and angrily for she wouldn't attempt to hold them back. Her body shook with the sheer impotence of betrayal. 

"Is it okay if I join you?" 

Her frantic movements stopped and she turned around to find Omega standing behind her, near enough so that he didn't need to raise his voice for her to hear him, yet far enough to give her some space. For a moment, she hesitated, unsure of what to tell him. 

She breathed in heavily, trying to steady herself. In the end, she nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, way too shaken to answer him verbally. 

Omega was cautious as he came closer, respecting both her current feelings and the fact that they still didn't have made amends.  

"Do you want to talk, Jenny?" 

He was worried about her, she could tell that. A voice inside her head reminded her that she was supposed to be keeping her distance from the aether ghoul for he hadn't righted his wrongs yet. However, that voice was silenced by the unquestionable reality that he was actually there, for her, like he had always been. 

"I don't know what else I could say, Omega. It just feels… bad. This whole thing about being used by the Clergy… About Papa being little more than a marionette to them… It feels so wrong…" She couldn't control her sobbing. After those last months, she knew she had healed a great deal when it came to Papa's death. However, the recent revelations of that Monday had left her standing there, barely able to keep herself from crumbling to pieces all over again. 

Jenny was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the concern in Omega's eyes or the hesitation as he slowly came nearer to her. She didn't even realize how close he was until he was brushing her right hand with his own. She looked up to him and untangled herself. 

Their fight could be damned. 

She didn't restrain herself. Without giving it a second thought, she embraced him burying her face in his chest. 

He hugged her back, tightly, and it felt… 

…Right. 

The ache inside Jenny's heart was still there but, somehow, it didn't seem as bad anymore. Nothing would erase her past or fill-in the voids that had been left but there, wrapped in Omega's arms, she knew that she had been right to trust him, to forgive him, and to let him close; because, even when he had compromised her trust not so long ago, he had shown her that he was willing to change all of that and make amends… for he cared for her. 

He would never use her. 

She didn't know for how long they stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms. She knew that tears had fallen from her eyes and had been dried by Omega's cassock. She knew that his left hand had gone from her back to her hair, trying to soothe her like he had done months ago. 

Finally, they could let go of each other. 

"I've missed you, Omega." 

He closed her eyes and she could see him relax, relieved. 

"I've missed you too… Älskling." 

Älskling. She had missed that too.  

  

  

* 

  

  

Jenny was in her room when someone knocked on her door. 

"Oh, Air! Did anything happen?" 

She was tired and her voice sounded raspy to her. Sleeping hadn't been on her mind but the emotional drain from the day's events had left her wrapped up in her sheets, merely watching as the sun faded on the horizon. She hadn't been in a mood to be with anyone else after Omega had seen her to her room before making his way to his own quarters. 

"Nothing happened, Jenny. The Cardinal sent you a message." 

Air handed her a neat ochre envelope which she accepted after thanking the ghoul. She was going to turn back for her room when he spoke again. 

"I am deeply sorry, Jenny." 

She stopped on her tracks to look at the ghoul and tilted her head, confusion was written on her face. She only had time to blink once before he elaborated. 

"I knew the information was sensible but I thought you deserved to know. I am sorry, though, that it made you upset." 

She was taken aback by his words because, as far as she was concerned, she didn't blame Air at all. She was touched, nonetheless. 

"Oh! I understand, Air, and you don't have to worry about it. It wasn't your fault and your intentions were good", she said, smiling softly at him. 

Air nodded in response. She knew he was the least expressive of them all but she had learned to read him through his gestures and postures. His shoulders weren't as tense as when he had knocked on her door and his eyelids had dropped a tiny bit lower, giving her the impression he was faintly smiling underneath the mask. 

"I shall go, now. Rest well, Jenny." 

"You too, Air, and thank you." 

He nodded at her once more and left. She closed the door behind him and was greeted once more by her barely lit bedroom. 

She made her way back to the bed. She sat on her side and turned on the bedside lamp so that she could take a look at the Cardinal's message, Papa's letter still neatly placed on her nightstand where she could easily reach it whenever she felt the need. 

Jenny examined the wax seal, noticing how similar Copia's crest was to Papa's. It appeared they would've been the same if it wasn't for the fact that Papa's was purple whereas the Cardinal's was red. 

After carefully opening the envelope, she took out a sheet of old looking paper on which Copia's note has been written with black ink. Jenny guessed that where Papa had been flashy and attentive to details, the Cardinal was practical above everything else. 

  

  

  

 

> Miss Jennifer. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry to tell you I will not be able to visit you for yet another week. Clergy duties have kept me busy far longer than I had anticipated.  
> 
> I hope to see you again soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> C.

  

  

  

It took Jenny a moment to understand what the Cardinal had meant. She had briefly wrecked her brain attempting to remember whether she had made arrangements to meet with the Cardinal in the first place until she realized that he had simply not visited her again since the day of her fight with Omega. 

The first few days after, she had thought that he wasn't showing out of either fear or respect, perhaps even both. However, as she had gotten involved in the investigation with the ghouls, she had simply forgotten about Copia. 

She knew she should feel bad about it but, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to. After all the events of that day, she didn't think anyone would blame her for forgetting about the friendly gatherings she had with the Cardinal… Especially since he seemed to have been occupied too. She did appreciate the fact that Copia had taken the time to write to her. 

She got up once more to leave the letter and the envelope on her vanity. She would address it the following day. 


	15. This is the moment of just letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found myself wondering why the hell I decided to go along and kill Papa... Oh, well. A huge thanks to all of you, my precious readers ♥. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :). 
> 
> I want to give you a quick update on the writing: due to different reasons, I've become quite stuck with the writing for chapter 17. This has led me to explore other stuff (aka Excerpts and another more interactive thing). Don't fret: this story will continue! Like I said in the previous chapter, updates may become slower though, and it's also possible that there are some excerpts uploaded in the meantime. Can't promise anything asides from finishing this story.
> 
> Now that's been said, it's time for the shoutouts! First of all, to the one that makes all of this possible, my beloved friend and alpha reader [Des](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) ♥; then, to those have been taking an active part in this story's development, enthusiastically cheering for each bachelor and supporting all the crazy ideas I've had behind the scenes; they are, from **Team Copia,** [Dan,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drthicc) [Karo,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchkaro) and [Lex;](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastmasterlex) from **Omega Inc,** [Aleks,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyoshaCrimson) Kim, [Lull,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/pseuds/Letters_run_away) and [Matt;](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove) and **Team Rufus,** [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos) ♥. You make **all** the difference!

The night sky hovered above Jenny, bathing her in the moonlight. A light breeze was making the roses and lilies sway but didn't quite reach the woman's skin for something warm was currently sheltering her from any coldness the night could bring.

"You're back, love. I missed you."

She relaxed into Papa's warmth and smiled, content to have him in her dreamland once more.

"I missed you too, Papa."

It was surreal, even for a dream. It seemed to be a sort of an alternate reality where time hadn't passed at all. It appeared they simply were picking up from where their last encounter had left them.

Was that the power of the demon?

Or did those dreams meant something else she wasn't grasping?

Whatever the answer was, she was certain of one thing: it wouldn't last forever. Moreso, it couldn't.

"What's troubling you, Ghuleh?"

He had wrapped her tighter, apparently trying to protect her from whatever turmoil had made its home inside her. She thought about the events from that Monday and stopped to consider if she indeed wanted to talk about what had happened. Nothing would change and she didn't want to spoil the mood. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to make the lump go away if she didn't tell him.

"Air found the manuscript, Papa. The one about the Bloodline."

For a moment, she thought she had surprised him speechless.

"Ahh... Well, yes, I suppose it was bound to happen."

The breeze touched the bare skin of her arms and shoulders as soon as Papa moved, shifting his position, the night air instantly making her shiver. From what she could gather by the sight of his posture, he was in deep thought; and, even if he hadn't let go of her completely, she sensed the uncomfortable distance he was trying to put between them.

"I'm sorry, Ghuleh. I know I should've told you myself."

Slowly, she turned her body to face him. Looking directly into mismatched white and green, she cupped Papa's face in her hands and placed a kiss on his lips, loving and tender. Her eyes opened to find his eyes still closed, his breathing deepening. The kiss hadn't been amorous but feelings had been stirred nonetheless.

"None of this was your fault, my Morningstar." She brushed Papa's hair gently with her left hand. "They used you."

Her tone was grave and her expression turned somber, all the rage and impotence she had felt earlier returning back to her in full force. She closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to reign over her emotions. When she opened her eyes, her expression was much tender but had also filled with sorrow.

"They used you..." She repeated her words in a futile attempt to try to grasp a meaning she would never comprehend for it was beyond her to even think about using someone else for her own purposes.

"I know, love… But any price would've been fair to protect you from walking down the path They had chosen for you."

The way Papa smiled at her left Jenny no doubt that he would gladly walk down the same path that had taken, even if it inevitably led him to his demise if it meant she would be safe. Such devotion warmed her heart to the core but also stung her with the guilt of knowing he had sacrificed his life in favor of hers.

She couldn't take it.

Right there in his arms, she broke.

The memories from every event, recent or past, that had led up to that moment, flashed through Jenny's mind as she clutched onto Papa for dear life, pouring her sorrow out. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. At that moment, the only real thing for her was that Papa had sacrificed himself for her wellbeing.

Papa didn't say anything while he held her as she cried like he had never seen her cry before. He sat there, enveloping her like a mantle, protecting her from whichever force that would dare threaten her in any way, shape or form.

It made all the difference.

She would never be able to explain or put it into words the storm that suddenly poured inside her, washing all the sorrow away. All the guilt and all the hurt were suddenly cleansed as Papa hugged her for, in that simple act they had partaken in countless times throughout their time together, she knew that everything was alright. Their spirits would always be together… and would eventually be reunited once again when the time came.

She felt the warmth of the first rays of sunlight mixing with the heat radiating from Papa's body. Dawn had come to bring her a new life.

Cradled in Papa's arms, she met his gaze. His eyes glistened but not with tears or sorrow. There, she saw love, passion, devotion. He was proud of her for she had finally taken that final step that would lead her into healing. She was lost into the endless depths of life that his eyes guarded, even in his death, and there… she saw it.

The Veil.

The invisible wall.

That which had initially appeared as an abyss, those months ago when she had first seen him in her dreams.

The last step of a life that could be no more.

The first step towards moving on.

He would always love her, always be there for her, always wait for her, always long for her, but both of them knew that she had to let go for her place was in the land of the living and he couldn't join her there.

It was only natural they would want proper goodbyes. The last song they would dance to until fate would reunite them again.

It would be her choice to answer Papa's invitation.

"Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song."

Jenny smiled and she glowed with the sheer joy that coursed through her body. She took Papa's breath as she kissed him with passion, determined to create their best memory yet.

The sun had cast an orange glow over the gardens and had bathed the dark pope's spirit and his lover. There would be magic in their ritual and nothing would stop them.

They parted, gasping for air, and Jenny could see the flush in Papa's face where the skull paint had slightly faded. She made a trail of kisses all over it, blessing the demon's face with her love. She paid special attention to those faint patches of skin for they meant she was kissing the real him.

Papa could never be close enough for her, even as he hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her and barely lifted her sundress to caress the exposed skin of her thighs with his white-gloved hands. She placed her own bare hands over his and he understood. Without breaking the kiss, he took off his gloves so that they could revel in the sensation of their skin touching.

Papa gasped inside her mouth and Jenny took the invitation to deepen the kiss. Both of them moaned into each other, enjoying the closeness, the contact, the passion. She cupped his face between her hands and when they parted to breathe, she used her hands to brush his now disheveled raven hair, her fingertips caressing his scalp and making him close his eyes in pleasure.

It would never cease to amaze her how little it would take from her to make him come undone. It was part of the deep and heartfelt connection they would always share. She understood then that death wasn't but another journey, another tour, at the end of which they would reunite to share their experiences and 'catch-up'.

She sensed Papa's eagerness as he gripped her buttocks and his hands explored upwards, lifting her white sundress. She willed her hands to work open his white suit, exposing the white vest and the pink shirt he wore underneath. She lifted her arms so that he could pull off her dress, revealing her bare skin.

She silently watched as Papa eyed her body, noticing how his eyebrows slowly turned into a concentration frown. His eyes looked all over her, slowly, taking in every inch of her skin as if it was the first time he had seen her form. She breathed-in heavily when he saw his mouth open and his tongue moistening up his lips.

"You captivate me, Ghuleh. I could spend the eternity just looking at you."

He had left her speechless, motionless, a bundle of love waiting to be claimed… And how he would claim her.

He rolled them over so that she was beneath him. The shadow of his frame could never obscure the glow radiating from her for she was the light guiding him. She took the chance and freed him from his vest. Ungloved pale hands caressed her everywhere, preparing a path for his mouth to follow.

Jenny's eyes closed in delight as Papa's lips pressed softly against her own, the first of thousands of kisses that would be promised and delivered to her. His hands left a trail of goosebumps on her sides as his mouth wandered down her chin, her jaw, her neck. She moaned in response, arching her back to make contact with him, allowing him access to her back.

They didn't need to exchange words for they would communicate in the most ancient of languages.

Jenny shivered at Papa's touch, the dark pope burning her to the core with his ministrations, cauterizing any and all wounds within her. It wasn't the power of the rite itself but the acceptance of the situation, the need for one last time, the will to let go.

All that mattered was right there with them.

With her eyes closed, every sensation heightened. The slickness of his skillful tongue traced a map over her exposed curves. His mouth fluttered over her chest leaving wet kisses all over her collarbone and bosom as his hands pressed on the small curve of her back.

The soft fabric of his shirt tickled her form as Papa engulfed her left mound. Her nipple immediately perked, hardened against the wet warmth of his lover's mouth and the licks of his slick tongue. She gasped as he sucked on her, feeling her blood rush to her erogenous zones in waves.

His right hand moved from underneath her to cup her buttocks, giving her a squeeze. Then, as she writhed beneath him while he ravished her nipple, his hand moved to her core, feeling the wetness that had leaked from within her folds. She was ready for him but he wouldn't take her yet. Instead, his hand left her womanhood and made its way upwards so that he could cup her other breast.

Soon Papa exchanged the positions of her hands and mouth, tasting the remains of Jenny's essence from every inch where his hand had been. Her fingers combed through Papa's hair and went down his neck, her ghostly touch making him shiver. She made him straighten up so that she could have access to his front. Even when she ached to have his mouth on her again, she would take the time to properly undress him. After all, it had been too long.

She took off his shirt slowly but easily, enjoying the view of his newly exposed skin. She drank from it and watched as he raised himself to take off his pants and shoes. Jenny had never seen Lucifer in person but she was positive the fallen angel's beauty would never be able to compete with that of the dark pope.

Jenny didn't wait for Papa to crawl back down to her. Instead, she crawled to him, making a trail of kisses from the tips of his toes, up his firm legs, exploring his thighs as she grabbed them for support, up to his hips (purposely avoiding his prominent erection), cupping his buttcheeks as she kissed his softened tum, all the way up his chest into his collarbone and neck, leaving his lips for last.

They kissed with zeal and Papa lifted Jenny into his arms. She snaked her legs around his hips and her arms around her neck, never daring to break the kiss.

The kiss… She would always remember it for, in her mind, she could perfectly see rose petals raining over them as butterflies fluttered around them. In her mind and in her heart she knew he had gifted him the greatest thing of all: the shape of his love.

The whole landscape turned into a flurry of colors that mimicked what Jenny pictured would happen if she stood in the eye of a tornado; or how she pictured it would be like to be inside a Monet painting. There was nothing but them, the rest a mere mottled canvas, a colorful light show set up to be only enjoyed by them.

They kissed as they explored their bodies with passion and admiration, half awestruck by the beauty they saw in the other, half confident in the profound knowledge they had of their partner's body. They merged, moving in sync in the way that only lovers could. She arched and pressed her breasts to his chest while his arms supported her body making her feel weightless.

They fell on top of a flowery mattress, unbeknownst to them how or when it had happened, but never having broken their kiss or their connection. Breathing didn't matter as they could breathe through the contact with each other.

She had landed on top of him and she danced as she moved while he slowly thrust inside her. Their breaths mingled and their senses were overwhelmed with stimuli.

Papa rolled them over so that they would be on their side, facing each other. He used the new position to his advantage, pulling Jenny's right leg over his hip to get a better angle. Even then, as close as they were, there was no rush, no need to increase the pace. It was the emotions filling them what would give them the final push.

"I love you, Jenny. I love you so much", he whispered over her lips and she couldn't stop the tears from falling, not when she felt she would explode from the sheer emotion and happiness.

"I love you too, Emeritus… My Morningstar."

He thrust deep inside her and she climaxed, her walls tightening around him. It only took Papa a few more thrusts to come too, crushing his lips to hers sealing their happy ending with a kiss.

They finally allowed themselves to catch their breaths.

The scene slowly came into focus for Jenny. She could see the outline of a building from afar. They were surrounded by flora, trees, bushes, flowers… She had a strange feeling that, if there were any idyllic gardens, those would be them.

Her mind hadn't wandered for long when she felt Papa's arms snaking over her waist to bring her closer. She did the same to him.

"I'm so happy for you, Ghuleh."

She could see he was getting emotional.

"You know I will always be here and that this isn't but another see-you-soon…" His voice was a whisper, only audible to her, "but it makes me happy that you could get to this point, that you could choose to let go. This was the happy ending I always meant to give you."

Jenny smiled as the emotions flowed down her face too.

"I still get the urge to pamper you to make the tears stop, Ghuleh, even when I know these are happy tears."

He smiled at her and she moved herself a little so that she could kiss the tears away from his face, successfully eliciting his chuckle.

"Well, perhaps this time, it's my turn to pamper you, Papa."

"Why, yes, perhaps you're right, Ghuleh."

The smiled and held each other, enjoying the moment that both of them knew would have to end soon.

She felt at ease.

Without realizing when or how it happened, she had fallen asleep in Papa's arms once more.

 

  
~*~ 

 

 

Sunlight bathed the insides of her room and Jenny woke up. A smile was plastered on her face and it only grew as she looked at the letter surrounded by red petals that laid atop of her bedside table.

She got out of bed with her smile growing larger still, ready to start her day, determined to have a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"This is the moment of just letting go":_ quote from _Life Eternal_ by **Ghost.**
> 
> _"Dawn had come to bring her a new life."_ Inspired by the song _Memory_ from **Cats.** The original reads _"Daylight / I must wait for the sunrise / I must think of a new life / and I mustn't give in / When the dawn comes / Tonight will be a memory too / And a new day will begin."_
> 
> For reference, I pictured Jenny's "rebirth" as a twist to **Gustav Klimt's** _Kiss_ or, more accurately, **Zbigniew M. Bielak's** illustration for _Cirice_ in the **Meliora** album.
> 
> _"Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song":_ quote from the song _All About Us_ by **He Is We** ft. **Owl City.**


	16. Promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of **Part 02.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this story has three major arcs. We've reached the end of the second one here. Hope y'all enjoy ♥.
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone for supporting me thus far. This story wouldn't be the same without you ♥.
> 
> Thanks, my dear [Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for all your creative input, you really are the best and this story wouldn't be possible without you ♥. Also, thanks to my dear friends at **SFN** and **[ERIH],** I know how much you awaited this chapter ♥.

Days went by uneventfully at the mansion once again. The household had agreed to put the investigation on hold after their findings of the previous Monday, even when there still were questions remaining unanswered. That also meant that everyone had returned to their previous routines… Except for Jenny.

After finally finding closure for her grief, she had woken up that Tuesday with only one goal in her mind. Papa had wanted her to move on and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Jenny wondered and pondered what that could mean and imply for her. She was sure she didn't want to make any drastic changes for she firmly believed it was all a matter of attending to the little details that had made her life at the mansion.

Until that point, she had been Emeritus' lover, his chosen partner. She knew nothing would change that and that Papa would always be a part of her and her life, that she would love him dearly and would never forget the time they had spent together... But she was also ready to let go.

Jenny was ready to be herself and find her own place within the family she had been introduced to.

To her, it was as simple as making her living quarters her own.

Of course, ‘simple’ was just a relative word. She wasn't going to play coy and pretend everything was on her past. Yet again, it all came down to the small things. Putting away Papa's stuff would hurt her, yes, but it would also help her heal.

Jenny decided she would start with her closet; ‘her’ being the keyword there. In order to make it truly hers, some things had to go.

That Tuesday she went to the attic and retrieved some cardboard boxes where she would put the bulk of articles she took out. A second trip was made to carefully bring to her room a more ornamented wooden chest, now destined to house that which was more precious. The third group of things would have the privilege to stay in her room granted they were special enough to Jenny.

She spent the following days sorting through dress shirts, cotton tees, fancy pantaloons, jackets, dress shoes, spats, and a cornucopia of sleeping garments Jenny didn't know where it had come from. She supposed that an eternal life allowed that kind of perks.

Most of the daily outfits had been stashed inside the boxes, along with those articles she was positive she hadn't seen once until that moment. She took her time to neatly fold those recurring outfits, like his dead Astaire's suit or some band tees he had often worn on the occasional free days. She also stored there his beloved leather jacket, a constant during his times touring. Tears fell when she saw the shoe with a hole in its sole. She granted that pair the privilege of being placed at the top inside of the wooden chest.

There weren't many things she decided she would be keeping with her. It had all come down to a couple of shirts and a jacket, his white gloves, and the Metallica tee he had given her to wear on the first time they had spent the night together.

By Saturday, her deed was done. Jenny was satisfied with her work and her choices but it didn't lessen the difficulty of seeing her closet half empty for the first time. She stood motionless among the boxes in the room, facing the walk-in closet, trying to take it all in.

That's where Omega found her.

"Jenny?"

She jumped slightly, clearly startled by the sudden call at her door that had snapped her out of her trance. "Oh-Omega?"

The ghoul stood outside her doorframe, his confusion evident in his demeanor. The mask was tilted questioningly and his eyes kept going everywhere trying to understand why there were suddenly so many packed boxes in the woman's room. Judging by the tray of fresh-made coffee and cookies in his hands, Earth had sent Omega to find her.

"Couldn't find you downstairs so I brought you fika up here… May I come in?"

Jenny frotted her eyes and smiled slightly towards the ghoul. "Sure."

She walked towards her vanity to leave space so that the ghoul could place the tray there, noticing the second mug of coffee right behind the one she had recognized as her own. She turned her face to address him, the sweetness of his gesture warming her more than any coffee.

"Fika for two, then?"

Jenny saw Omega was taken aback by her question and was probably pondering whether it had been a good idea. He seemed to consider her smile a good sign, though.

"Yeah, I… I thought you could use some company, I mean if it doesn't bother you." He brushed the back of his head with his right hand and chuckled nervously. Jenny eyed him sheepishly for it was pretty uncommon behavior for the ghoul.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and picked up her mug. "Not at all, Omega, why would I?" She was doing her best not to laugh at the way he was staring at her.

"Right… Well, I mean, you seem to be busy here." He looked at the boxes once more. "And…" A sigh; "…I know it's not my business but your eyes are a bit red. Were you crying, älskling?"

Jenny's smile faltered for a bit. She couldn't lie to him and she wouldn't do it. However, she didn't want Omega to think that she was back on square one. She took in the sight of her room, halfway through messiness and tidiness.

She took another sip of coffee, sweet with a tad of milk, just the way she loved it, and considered her words. "I'm fine, Omega, really. It was just a bit more difficult to see than what I had anticipated."

"What was it, Jenny?" He had taken off his mask in order to sip his coffee, black with no sugar.

"The sight of my now half-empty closet", she smiled slightly again, proud of herself for her hard work. "I've been putting away Papa's stuff. It's time for me to let go of him, Omega, and start making this place my own…" A sudden thought crossed her mind, darkening her expression; "… that's if I can actually stay here? With all of you?"

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that earlier. She had blindly taken for granted her stay at the mansion and, so far, no-one had proved her wrong. However, what if the ghouls took her actions the wrong way? What if they didn't like her having her own place? What if…

"Of course not, älskling."

Omega's voice snapped her out from her trance once more.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him directly into his deep blue eyes. "This is right where you should be, this is your home too."

Jenny nodded but Omega wasn't finished.

"You're more than just Papa's lover, Jenny. Don't forget it."

Jenny wasn't sure what was causing it. She didn't know if it were the words he had chosen, or the way he had said them, or how he was holding her and making her look at him, or how clear his voice sounded without the mask muffling it; but she was sure a warm feeling was spreading through her.

"Thanks, Omega." She struggled with her emotions because there was so much she wanted to say and she wanted to make it right. "You've done so much for me through all this time, there aren't words to describe what that means to me. So, thank you... For everything."

He gave her shoulders a light squeeze before letting her go. "I'm glad I could help, Jenny, and I would do it all over again if necessary."

Jenny smiled as he did the same. She saw in his gaze how he cared for her but also a hint of something more she couldn't quite place. Before she could even start wondering what that could be, he interrupted her thoughts.

"So, you say we finish fika and then I help you stashing those boxes?"

"Yeah, that would be great, actually!" She took one of the cinnamon cookies and gave it a try. "Wow, these are great! Remind me to tell Earth his cookies get better each time!"

"Yeah, well… I think Air made them, though. I could swear I saw him covered in flour from head to toes behind the oh-so-cheerful Earth."

They chit-chatted as they took their time eating. Jenny had sat on her bed, her jean-clad legs half on top of the covers, half hanging from the corner. Omega had sat on the vanity’s chair, having considered inappropriate to join the woman on her own bed.

After fika, they agreed to take the boxes to the attic where they would be stored. Even though Omega could have easily teleported the boxes there, he had preferred to carry them to their destination as a way to pay his respects to the late owner of those articles. As for the chest, Jenny decided it would stay in the closet, its position almost as privileged as that from the clothes she had kept with her own.

 

 

*

 

 

Sunday came with an unexpected visit. Jenny had been looking at the garden's flowers trying to decide on how she should arrange a bouquet for her next project when she heard some familiar footsteps.

When she looked up, she was greeted with a sight. It took Jenny a moment to recognize the man walking towards her. Clad in a very snuggly-fit black undershirt, white fake-snakeskin jacket, white shoes, and the tightest pair of white pants Jenny had ever seen, the Cardinal made his way towards the garden, striding confidently holding a black and silver cane on his left hand and a black hat with his right one.

Jenny's baffled expression didn't go unnoticed by Copia whom, in a very showman-like display, exposed himself in front of her examining eyes.

"So, you like my new suit?" The way he had asked exuded confidence, his mouth shaped in a smirk.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at the clergyman. In truth, she didn't dislike the outfit but the contrast to his usual attire was abysmal. She did the best she could to mask the sudden impulse to giggle and put up what she hoped to be a friendly smile.

She walked towards him to greet him properly as he answered. "Good afternoon, Cardinal, you certainly know how to put on a show... Or some tight pants", she couldn't stop the giggles anymore and she tried to cover her mouth as the bubbly bursts were set free.

Far from taking offense, the Cardinal twirled around to show-off his outfit, shaking his buttocks in a playful display. To Jenny's amusement, he winked at her, making the woman laugh loudly in surreal joy. Copia giggled at her, seemingly content that his entertainment had worked.

Laughter soon subdued and turned into giggles which slowly melted into smiles and snickers. They walked through the gardens in their usual routine, stopping to adore the scent of the rose bushes that seemed to enthrall the both of them.

They talked about their whereabouts during those past weeks. He told her about the new costume designs, both for him and his newly recruited ghouls. There was pride in his voice that Jenny knew the man felt deeply for his hard work. The Cardinal explained that it had been those tasks, among other Ministry duties, what had kept him busy.

Copia politely asked Jenny about her making the woman ponder her next words. The circumstances in which their friendship had started and later developed had made her careful when it came down to sharing with him the most intimate details of her life. She had spoken to him about Papa's death, of course, but she had avoided detailing her relationship with the ghouls, for example, weary of the reaction that could have with the Cardinal.

Jenny was sure it would be unwise to tell the Cardinal about the investigation in a similar fashion that had been unwise to tell Alpha how she had met Copia. The Nameless Ghouls and the clergyman had been set to a rough start and she didn't want to be the one dealing with its consequences.

The woman decided to give a vaguer answer instead, blaming her work at the library for keeping her occupied. Copia appeared satisfied with her answer and mentioned he had imagined as much when he had received her note for she was, in his own words, 'a dutiful woman'.

They had walked and talked for more than an hour, approaching the nearby woods when a sudden breeze muffled Copia's words.

"Sorry, Copia, I'm afraid I didn't hear you through the wind. Could you repeat that?"

They made a stop so that they could talk through the sudden breeze. The Cardinal cleared his throat before repeating himself.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! I was just saying that it makes me happy to see you're faring well, Miss Jennifer. I'm glad the ghoul won't be bothering us anymore."

Jenny looked skeptically at the Cardinal. She didn't like his sudden change of tone or the way he was talking about Omega. Something in his words had left her wondering whether he had meant something else.

"Well… I spoke to Omega if that's what you mean and we talked things through."

He snorted and Jenny frowned. She had the feeling something was terribly off.

Upon seeing the way she was looking at her, the clergyman elaborated. "Oh, I only hope the ghoul was put in his place after everything he did."

There was a certain slur in the way he talked about Omega that dripped with disgust for the aether ghoul. Jenny's brows were still furrowed together and her expression was serious. In her eyes, the Cardinal seemed to be enjoying this conversation way too much for her liking.

Said conversation appeared to have ended there, though, because the clergyman had turned to resume their journey. However, he had barely walked a couple of steps when he heard Jenny's voice.

"What are you talking about, Copia?"

The clergyman halted and looked towards Jenny once more. He was standing in front of her, lazily using his cane more for the dramatical effect than actual support. "Well, he broke your promise, didn't he?"

Jenny's eyes widened.

She couldn't have heard him right.

How could he have known when she hadn't said a thing?

Her rapid train of thoughts was only interrupted when she noticed that he had realized it too and was mumbling trying to cover up his mistake.

He had slipped-up.

Her cheeks flushed as the anger coursed through her body. She was struggling to find her voice once more. Her honey eyes were ablaze.

"How, just HOW do you know that, Copia?!"

He stammered over his words at a loss of what to say to her, his hands raised as if trying to shield himself from an invisible attack. "I-I-I guessed! I mean, there are a few things that could have made you behave like that and--"

She wouldn't take any of it.

"Oh, so you know me now too?? I've barely told you anything about me but somehow you now seem to know everything about me and the things that bother me! Tell me, Cardinal, how are you going to explain that?!"

She was furious, livid, the breeze making her long hair sway around her like a halo of flames.

Copia gripped his cane, all attempts to play coy completely abandoned. He looked nothing like the scared animal Jenny had first had fika with. Instead, in front of her stood the new dark leader in charge of the Ministry, the white suit accentuating his demonic aura.

He started walking towards her. For every step he took, Jenny took one back, all color drained from her as terror replaced her blind anger.

"Miss," another step; "believe me when I say that it was never", another one; "ever", one more; "my intention to let things come down to this." He had managed to close the gap between them for his strides had been longer than her retreats. "My intentions were just to ask you to come to the Ministry with me, now that there wouldn't be anything, or anyone, interfering with…” He had managed to grab her wrist, finally succeeding in capturing her. “...Us!"

She tried to scream but no sound escaped her dried throat. The white eye looked straight through her, tearing her insides in confusion. It hadn't been long since she had last stared into a very similar eye…

No!

She started to lose control over her own body, whether it was from his powers or sheer terror. She needed to get out from there, far away from Copia. Her voice had failed her, no-one would hear her nor come to free her.

Omega…

Help me…!

A mass of purple and black smoke surrounded the pair, eclipsing the slowly setting sun. A figure formed inside the eerie mass, its deep blue eyes being the only distinguishable features.

It was the last thing Jenny saw before her vision went black.

 

 

*

 

 

He carried her limp form in his arms like she was weightless. He was trying to decide where to take her so that she would be comfortable while recovering.

She mumbled something into his chest that he didn't grasp. It was surely related to whatever events were playing in her mind.

As soon as he reached the first floor, a strong invisible pull guided him. He sensed the aether in there. He wouldn't question it.

 

 

*

 

 

Jenny woke up in the middle of what she recognized as her own darkened bedroom. Confusion coursed through her as she felt the familiar softness of the comforter because she couldn't remember how she had gotten there in the first place.

She pried her surroundings trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. That's when the memory of the afternoon's events hit her.

She raised herself alarmed, her heart violently beating inside her ribcage, a gasp escaping her throat. A shadow moved promptly through the room, turning on the lights quickly before crouching by her side of the bed.

"Jenny! I'm here, älskling, you're fine, you're fine."

Warm large hands held the woman's own trying to calm her down. Eventually, her breathing slowed and her heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm.

She could see Omega through the corner of her eyes, his expression worried, his hands trying to soothe her by rubbing lazy circles over her own. She was exhausted with the adrenaline.

A few minutes later, she finally gathered the courage to ask him. "What happened?"

It was a low whisper but she knew he had heard her when she looked at Omega and saw him sighing, relief washing over the ghoul.

His voice was low too when he answered her. "I heard your call."

Confused, she couldn't help questioning him further. "How? I couldn't speak…"

"Through the aether”, he replied matter-of-factly. “Your thoughts can travel through it if you project them. You obviously weren't consciously doing it but the desperation you felt from such situation did the trick. That's also how I found you. Uh… Think of it as a sound wave. It leaves a sort of invisible trail that can be followed back to the source."

As Jenny took in the new information, Omega elaborated further. "You were on the brim of succumbing to a sort of mind-control spell. If he had taken over you, he would've cut the trail and I wouldn't have been able to find you." Omega had visibly tensed while speaking, holding onto Jenny's hands like his life depended on it. She tried to comfort him rubbing his fingers with her thumbs. It relaxed him to an extent.

Jenny was eager to change the subject from those frightening 'what-ifs'. "What did you do when you found me?"

"Protect you."

It was the simple truth, a statement not made lightly that carried the weight of a promise made with the heart.

She wanted to speak but no words would go out. She wanted to ask how he had done it, whether there had been a fight, what had happened to her. She needed to thank him, to forgive him. However, no words would leave her mouth as she stared into the eyes of the one who had always been there for her, guarding her.

Unable to do anything else, she let go of his hands and held to his body instead, in an embrace made awkward due to the different positions they held, but no less heartfelt for that. Tears wetted her cheeks carrying the unspoken questions, the needed apologies, the sincere gratitude, and something more from deep within.

She felt him shifting to accommodate her better and his arms tightening around her. His mask was still on and it felt cool against her heated skin. It didn't matter that it was sharp for any stung spoke of how real everything was. She was safe.

Time lost its meaning once more.

Eventually, the flow of tears stopped and their sore muscles silently asked them to let go of each other. Omega was the first to speak then.

"Feel better?"

She nodded and managed to smile. "Yeah, actually a lot better."

She saw the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and the deep blue glistening. He was smiling behind the mask too. "I'm glad, älskling."

Omega used one of his hands to dry the few fresh tears that had clung to Jenny's face. She felt herself melting in his hand, the touch from his rings warm thanks to the ghoul’s body heat.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Wanna know what else happened or would you like it to leave it there?"

She pondered his question but ended deciding it was better to deal with everything right then. She was eager to move past that dreadful afternoon. "Go on."

He nodded. "I took Copia by surprise, he clearly wasn't expecting me to appear out of nowhere at that place. I used my powers to apply pressure around him so as to give me an open but, as soon as I saw you fainting, I decided to act quicker. Long story short, I teleported him back to the Ministry."

The bitterness in his voice told Jenny that teleporting wasn't what the aether ghoul originally had in stock for the clergyman but she didn't press on the matter. Instead, she silently listened to him and grabbed his hands, mimicking the ghoul's earlier actions.

"I picked you up walked back to the mansion as quickly as I could. I knew you had only fainted but I feared that teleporting you here would be too much for your body." He stopped, apparently uncomfortable at what he would have to say next.

"Go on, Omega, I won't judge your actions."

He took a deep breath. "I know, I just… I didn't think a sofa would be the best place for you after everything that had happened, especially with how crowded the living room could be. I was going to lend you my bed when the aether shifted once more."

"What do you mean?"

He was silent for a moment. "I felt a tug that told me I should bring you here. You know I wouldn't dare enter your room without your permission but this tug… It was allowing me in. I'm sorry, it's really difficult to explain." She nodded and he went on. "Thing is, I left you on your bed and was about to go when this same tug made me stay… So, I sat on the chair near the window waiting… Until you woke up."

A warm sensation coursed through Jenny's body. Words would never suffice to explain how grateful she felt at that moment for everything Omega had done to ensure her safety and her well-being.

She also was extremely tired, proved by the yawn she failed to suppress.

"Perhaps I should leave you to rest, älskling, it was a long day after all." Omega stood up but, before he could get away, Jenny grabbed his hand.

"Stay…" She felt unsure. "Please?"

The ghoul appeared to be debating with himself whether it would be a good idea to grant her request or not. She figured that staying in her room for the night, the room that had previously been Papa's and hers, was indeed overwhelming. Not to mention he was probably tired and in dire need of his own quarters and the privacy they offered.

Still, there was nothing she desired more than anything at that moment than for Omega to stay with her.

"Okay."

She smiled at this until she saw he was going for the cushioned chair he had been previously occupying.

"Wait!" He halted and she felt her cheeks burning. "I know all of this is probably weird for you and I know I shouldn't be asking after… Well… Everything…" She took a deep breath to steady herself and her rapidly beating heart. "Stay, with me, here…" She placed her hand in the empty space next to her. Jenny wasn't sure but she could've sworn his eyes had widened at the implications. "I only wish to feel safe… You make me feel safe, Omega."

Moments passed with neither of them moving or speaking. Jenny felt her heart sinking when she saw him approach the bedroom door, only to realize he was just turning off the lights. She turned on her bedside lamp and genuinely smiled at him.

"Thanks, Omega."

Omega didn't answer at first. He sat over the comforter and took off his shoes and mask. Jenny laid on the bed, silently watching him, anxiety starting to nag at her for fear he was staying against his will. The ghoul reclined himself on the bed facing her, perhaps a bit stiffer than she would have liked but with no signs of actual discomfort, albeit a bit of nervousness.

"Anything for you, älskling", he whispered back to her, finally smiling. She visibly relaxed and inched a bit closer. She didn't question him for not getting under the covers because she understood.

"Will you be alright there? Want a blanket or anything?"

He chuckled. "It's okay, älskling, I'll manage." He scratched his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Heh, I only want you to know that I may hold you during sleep… I usually do that with my pillow."

She couldn't help but giggle at his confession. "That's okay. I love your hugs." To prove it, she snuggled as close as she could, inviting him to place her arms around her, enough to feel each other's body heat.

Sleep was on the brink of claiming Jenny but there was still one thing left for her to say before she could let herself fall into the slumber she craved.

"Hey, Omega…" Her voice was soft, there was no need to speak aloud when they were so close together.

"Hm?"

"I forgive you for everything that happened. Thanks for keeping your promise… and for protecting me yet once more."

She eyed his face from where she was and saw his tender expression. A ringed hand moved to gently stroke her cheek.

"I would gladly do it again, älskling. It's a promise."

 

 

*

 

 

It had been a while since Jenny had fallen asleep but Omega hadn't been able to do the same. He had been transfixed by the sight of the woman sleeping by his side. He couldn’t believe such beauty could be part of the human realm but he knew that it neither came from Hell. Even if he hadn’t been there for a long time, he knew not even succubi could compare to the lady slumbering snugged close to him.

He had been gently caressing the skin of her arms and the locks of hair that sprawled around her, all the time weary of waking her up.

It felt like a dream come true.

He abruptly halted his motions when he was struck by the memory of his conversation with Alpha.

_"I won't do anything."_

He had said that.

The real question was, did it still stand true?

He looked again to the woman's sleeping frame, softly bathed in moonlight.

_"Laying beside her I melted away into her river of love."_

He knew the answer deep in his heart.

He finally understood.

Mustering every ounce of courage he had, he lightly kissed her forehead wishing it were her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Lying beside her, I melted away into her river of love.":_ Quote from _Jennifer_ by **Bert Sommer.**
> 
> \---
> 
> If you've been binge-reading, this is a friendly reminder to take a break, stretch your legs, rest your eyes, drink some water, grab some food, and probably rest. This story will still be here and your health is more important ♥.


	17. The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! ♥
> 
> The past three months were really hectic for me and I got stricken with writer's block - on top of university and work stuff - so, it became practically impossible for me to continue. I didn't know who my characters were any more or what was the point of this story. However, none of that matters anymore because I am here and this story continues! ♥
> 
> As usual, the biggest of thank yous to my lovely alpha reader [Des,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) my friends of the **SFN,** and all of you, my beautiful readers ♥.

Jenny stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered behind their eyelids. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her body was tense. She was dreaming.

A strong arm snaked around her, tugging her closer to Omega's chest. His nose nuzzled into her hair and his chest rumbled contently.

She sighed and relaxed, humming peacefully at last.

 

 

*

 

 

The yellow glow of the morning sunlight filled the room and gently coaxed Jenny into the waking world. The warmth of the daytime was accompanied by a foreign but pleasant smell that filled the bedroom's air. She inhaled deeply, finding the exotic scent intoxicating and relaxing like frankincense. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust them to the room's illumination.

Usually, she would peer through the windows at the visible sky from the comfort of her own bed, taking advantage of the direct view she had from her side. That morning, however, the balcony wasn't empty. Instead, she was granted with the sight of Omega's broad form casually resting on the balcony's railing, his back against the garden, a cigarette lazily perched between his right hand's index and middle fingers, the eerie tendrils shining golden and orange against the sunlight.

Jenny watched the ghoul with curious eyes when a strange glimmer caught her attention. At first, she thought it was just the shining from the sun on the surface of his cuff rings but she noticed his fingers looked odd and more like...

_Talons?_

She continued watching as he brought the cigarette up to his mouth, its tip igniting crimson as he inhaled, his lips shaped in a subtle O once the smoke was freed from his lungs. From her privileged booth, she became a witness to not only the ghoul's enjoyment of such a mundane task but also, to the careless glimpses he was allowing her to see of his real body as well.

She was transfixed.

Jenny watched Omega's subtle movements, carefully following the path traced by his sharp crystalline talons; from the railing, all the way up to his mouth, and down once more.

Inhaling.

Exhaling.

Smoking.

Smiling.

Waving at her.

_Waving?_

In her captivated state, Jenny hadn't realized the ghoul had noticed she had awakened. More so, he had seen the way she had been attentively staring at his every movement and had indulged her curiosity almost as if offering her a private show.

He took one last drag from the remains of the ashen stick before evanescing it and made his way back inside the bedroom.

Jenny felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at having been discovered. Her now fully awaken mind understood there was no use in denying what she had done, for the ghoul would not only see through the lie but it was most probable he had been aware of her behavior way before she had become conscious of her own actions.

She closed her eyes and audibly sighed. "For how long had you known I was awake?"

Omega leaned against the nearby wall and chuckled, obviously amused at the way she felt caught red-handed, like a child with their hands on the cookie jar. "I’ve been aware... for a while", he replied, unable to restrain a playful smirk – an unmistakable indicator of the amount of fun he was having with all of this.

She squinted at him, an amused smirk of her own tugging at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't quite place when it had been the last time they had teased each other like this. It felt… natural.

He got closer to her, the way he carried himself across that short distance that separated them from one another full of determination. Before she could say anything, though, his worried voice broke the spell.

"How are you feeling, Jenny?"

She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Actually thinking about the situation made her realize that, above all, she felt… confused. Since Papa's death, she had been on a nonstopping emotional rollercoaster that had only somewhat stabilized itself after meeting the Cardinal - a half demon that had tricked her and taken advantage of her until just the night before. If Jenny was honest with herself, the whole ordeal had left her in a blissfully numb state which also allowed her to enjoy the simple pleasure of waking up in her room and enjoying the morning events.

"Jenny?" Omega's worried voice took her out of her inner debacle and brought her back to reality. "Are you okay?" He was leaning next to her, deep blue eyes piercing through her own honey brown. Apparently, he had moved closer while her mind had wandered off.

She blinked a few times before emitting a verbal response. "Yeah, I just…" - Her fingers absent-mindedly played with the covers - "Sorry, I realized I really hadn't stopped to think about all of this. Yesterday… Everything happened so fast…"

Omega kneeled in front of Jenny and placed one of his hands over hers. "I know, älskling. Hej... You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to or don't feel ready to."

At this, she actually smiled. "Thank you, Omega." Even though she didn't elaborate, she was sure he understood how grateful she was, not only at him for not being pushy about the issue, but also for him staying there, taking care of her, and saving her in the first place - both from Copia and the ghosts that had been plaguing her mind.

He broke the silence once more. "Would you like to go downstairs and eat something? Or would you rather I brought breakfast up here?" As he spoke, Omega's hand never left hers, reassuring Jenny that he was there for her, a gesture she would be forever grateful for.

After a brief thought, she decided that going downstairs with the others like any other 'normal' day would be the best choice. She needed that sense of routine again to reassure her that things were okay and that the events of the previous day wouldn't have a greater impact on her life than what had already happened. With the promise to meet up later, Omega gave her the space she needed, making a detour to his own quarters to freshen up too.

 

 

*

 

 

Jenny found the whole household already happily chatting when she entered the kitchen for the morning meal. The easiness with which everyone greeted and talked to each other, or ate the toasts, eggs, and strawberry pancakes that Alpha had prepared, felt soothing like a balm to her mind. She took her usual seat, between Omega and Earth, and helped herself to breakfast.

Jenny caught Alpha's side-eyes stare as she took the first bite of her pancakes but failed to place where it came from. The ghoul kept glancing between her and Omega, like trying to join a trail of imaginary dots between them with his eyes. The aether ghoul remained oblivious to Fire's unsubtle glances and she wasn't going to bring them to his attention.

Barely a moment after she had finished her meal, Air spoke to her. "Jenny, will you tell us what happened yesterday?"

The woman looked at the ghoul with wide eyes. She glanced at Omega, trying to discern whether her friend had expected this to happen - or worse, had talked to his brothers before her arrival - but he remained as calm and collected as he had been earlier. She looked around at the rest of the ghouls and realized they were all patiently waiting for her to continue… except for Alpha, who looked ready to strike as soon as he was given the chance.

Jenny looked back at Air and sighed, her closed eyes trying to shield her from the stares and the sudden pressure she felt. She took that moment to gather her thoughts and order her speech. When she opened her eyes again, her gestures matched her inner determination to not be taken down by the events of the day before.

She retold what had happened since Copia's arrival, deciding to only leave out the most personal of details - like the Cardinal's comments about what had transpired between her and Omega, or Copia's obvious advances on her prior his change of demeanor. Even if she didn't care now about what the ghouls would think of him, and even if she wished he got payback for his unjustifiable behavior, she felt those details would do nothing but derail the conversation into the lingering weight of yet another ghost she wanted to be gone as soon as possible.

She made a pause when she got to the part in which she had to explain how she had gotten out of Copia's grasp. Yet again, she chose to tell the essentials - that Omega had arrived to help her out and that had broken the spell Copia had on her, that she had fainted and he had helped her to her room. She didn't mention their promise, their exchange, or that he had stayed the night, for all of that had happened between them and it felt right to keep it like that.

The ghouls' gargoyle masks could do little to hide their cold stares as they listen to Jenny's tale. She knew who the receiver of their collected fury was but, still, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the four ghouls in front of her. The fifth one, by her side, placed a silver ringed-hand over hers, and she turned to see Omega's deep blue eyes reassuring her that things were okay.

Earth was the first to speak. "I'm glad you're okay, Jenny", and he turned to Omega; "and for you getting there in time and helping her through, brother."

The other ghouls nodded their agreement with Earth's words. Omega simply stated that it was nothing, that he knew any of them in his situation would've done the same and, even though Jenny agreed with the aether ghoul, she could also tell he was being modest to preserve the details from being discussed. She couldn't help but wonder if he had reasons of his own to do that after she noticed Alpha glaring at him once more.


	18. Longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear [Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) congratulate me on my first perfect chapter ♥. I hope the wait is worth it for you, my lovely readers! ♥

Alpha and Omega were the only ones left in the kitchen. As soon as everyone else had taken their leave, the fire ghoul had slammed his hands on the isle's countertop to catch the other's attention... And had succeeded.

Omega turned to look at the other ghoul, quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, Alpha?"

Alpha's body was propped on his arms over the countertop, like an animal ready to attack. If he had been a kettle, he would be a minute away from boiling. "Something happened yesterday that neither you or she are talking about."

Omega simply looked back at Alpha, unwilling to fall prey to the other ghoul's game. "What makes you think--"

"Don't you fucking dare to play dumb with me, Omega!" Alpha snapped back at him. "I know you too damn well. I can tell you're hiding something and that she's hiding it too…" The ghoul dragged the words, hissing them, making it clear that he was implying something as he squinted towards the other. The more his inner fire burned, the colder his voice got. "What did you do?"

Omega sighed and rested his head on his left hand, relaxing his posture. He got the feeling the interrogation had barely started and, yet, he was already tired from it. Last time, he had chosen to put Alpha's friendship above everything else but now he simply couldn't. What Alpha demanded to know stepped over Jenny's intent to keep things private and the aether ghoul would have none of that. Nevertheless, it was also true that he would be lying to himself if he denied that his own personal interests were on the line as well and, after the most recent events, he had decided it was worth fighting for his heart's content. 

Omega looked back at Alpha and replied with the same calmness he had shown earlier. "I did what I had to do, Alpha, and each of us told all of you what you had to know."

"But there's more to it." Evidently, the fire ghoul wasn't going to give up on the subject anytime soon. 

"Yes."

Alpha squinted at Omega, who realized the other felt challenged by that one-word reply. "Spill it, then", was hissed back.

"No."

Omega could tell that wasn't the answer Alpha had been expecting. The fire ghoul's whole body denoted his surprise but, also, his indignation at the way the other ghoul had denied him the confirmation he wanted to receive. 

"I won't tell you, Alpha. If Jenny decided to keep the rest a secret, it's not my right to speak about it." However, Omega wasn't going to just excuse himself behind what he assumed would be Jenny's best interests. This time, he would make sure Alpha understood. "...But that isn't the only reason. You also have to learn that, just like you remarked me that I had disrespected Jenny by selfishly forcing my views on her, you can't just go around dictating how everyone else has to live their lives when the problem is that your own life got out of control for some reason."

Throughout his whole speech, Omega's voice had been calm and collected. Still, Alpha had been clearly stunned by the other's words. The aether ghoul continued. "I care for you deeply, Alpha, that's why I chose to respect your wishes when we had this conversation the first time. I can't keep doing it, though. You know how I feel for her and, if she wants me around too, why should I deny any of us even that?"

"Does she, though?"

Omega was taken aback by that question. The words had been spat with a twinge of venom and he had to try his best to ignore that. It wouldn't do any good to neither of them to start fighting. 

"So?" Insisted the fire ghoul.

Omega raised his hand slightly to let Alpha know he was gathering his thoughts and gained some more seconds by taking off his mask. He had no real answer to Alpha's question. Still, he knew he couldn't leave it unanswered. He decided to go for the honest approach.

"You know I can't answer that, Alpha. All I know is that we had missed each other and that she needed me yesterday. I wasn't going to leave her to be on her own."

Minutes passed with both ghouls staying silent; one calm as he exposed his point of view, the other as still as a statue. Omega was ready to give up on the conversation when Alpha tore his mask off and slammed it on the countertop. The fire ghoul sat in front of him, back reclined on the chair and arms crossed - one last defiant stance.

"So, you'll take your chances with her." It wasn't a question and Omega hadn't really expected it to be.

"I will try to rebuild the close friendship we used to have before I cut myself off from her and her life. If, and only if, she ever gives me a sign that we could go further than that, then I will, yes."

He let Alpha have a moment to process what he had just said. Omega knew that he could talk about anything and everything with Alpha and that the fire ghoul would understand him - it was only a matter of giving his brother time to do so. He also knew that deep inside, what put the fire ghoul in such a defensive state, was his deep fear of…

"It won't change anything, right?"

There it was, the question Omega had been expecting, the one question that meant things would eventually be alright, provided he could address it properly. He smiled back at his brother knowing the truth of his answer in his aether heart. "No, Alpha, it won't change anything. We'll still be a family, your family, and nothing will ever change that."

Alpha closed his eyes and nodded, finally allowing his body to drop and relax. Omega sighed, relieved that things had gone well.

Neither of the ghouls noticed the soft tapping of tiny paws exiting the kitchen.

 

*

 

The Cardinal had been standing still in his dimly-lit room for what felt like an eternity. He had been staring at his own reflection, inspecting every crease, every hair, every freckle; looking for an answer that the mirror in front of him did not hold. He could see how, with each second that ticked by, the face which looked back at him would sink and become grimmer until it almost resembled a skull. His white eye appeared to glow, framed by black circles -  which contrasted with his pale complexion and complimented his noir cardinal robes.

However, it wasn't vanity which had drawn him to the mirror. He wasn't a vain being and neither appearance nor good looks were the cause of his current problems. Pride was a completely different story, though, and he had no qualms in indulging in that particular sin. He was, after all, his Dark Lord's spawn.  Was it a matter of pride, then? Possibly. He'd had to swallow it whole from the moment he had decided to take a step inside the mansion but nothing had hurt his pride more than loosing to his own foolishness on a game with a winning hand. He had been reckless and his stupidity had not only lost him whatever personal gain he could have obtained but it had most likely cost him the favor of the Clergy too.  Perhaps, regret also played a big part in his current mood. 

_ Regrets… _

Yes, there was a lot to regret. A very long list, one after the other, since that very moment he had decided to get close to that bastard. Or had it been the other way around? In all honesty, knowing who had started it all didn't really matter, for consent had been granted and that was the important - reckless - mistake.

However, the bastard was gone, and he was in his place. It shouldn't have mattered anymore. Then, why did it? 

His left gloved hand reached up against his chest, right between his clavicles, to where his Grucifix was. He didn't need to take it out to see it, he remembered exactly what it looked like - gold with purple rose beads.  Why had he never replaced it?

_ It was his. _

It had been his.

Why did it matter?

It was the very first thing he had owned in his life. It had been gifted to him as a token of friendship.

_ Friendship. _

It disgusted him.

Still… no matter how much it weighed to him, no matter how tainted it was, he had never been able to get rid of it. For one reason or another, he had kept his inverted cross hanging around his neck, with each bead digging into his skin like the thorns of the roses they took the shape from.

_ Why?  _ Was it regret too? No, he was sure that, if there was one thing to regret about it, was to have accepted it in the first place. No, regret wasn't what tied the chain to his neck.  Was it hope?

_ Of what, _ he mused. No amount of hope could change what had been done and it would only serve to blind him. No, hope wasn't it either.  What about pride, then?  _ There is no pride in wearing the symbol of the enemy if the said symbol has not been conquered in the first place, _ he concluded.

It couldn't be the memories either, could they? The Grucifix certainly held a lot of them - how he had gotten it being the first of those memories but certainly not the last. However, memories alone were void of meaning if there wasn't a feeling attached to them. So, the real question was, what did those memories make him feel? _ I hate them. _ There was no questioning about it, hate was a very real and extremely strong force that had stirred his cogs and placed him where he was now. True, it hadn't been hatred alone but, still, he was pretty certain that it was the most prominent emotion - at least towards that particular Pandora's box that hung around his neck.

Then again, if he hated it so much, why keep on wearing it? Why not destroy it and be done with it? There had to be something more…

_ Hate makes me stronger. _

It was reasonable or, at least, reasonable to him. Was it hatred, then? Was that Grucifix meant to be but a constant reminder of what had led him to where he was and had made him what he'd become?  
Did he regret it?

The unmistakable tapping of Rufus' tiny claws on the stone floor finally took him out of his reverie.  Closing his eyes, he willed his mind into focus before lowering himself to pick up the rat. "What do you have for me, little one?"

The rodent squealed and his eyes glowed red as he linked his gaze with that of his master so that Copia witnessed through Rufus' eyes how the object of his more present predicament had spent the night with the most trusted and loyal servant of his long past rival. The Cardinal's voice felt raspy and forced as it left his mouth. "Is that all, Rufus?"

Another myriad of images flooded the clergyman's mind as Rufus showed him the morning exchanges between the inhabitants of the Third's mansion, and also that particular discussion held privately between the fire and aether ghouls.  Rufus broke the contact, letting Copia know he had no more information to deliver. "Thank you, Rufus. As always, you have been of great service."

The rat squealed and jumped off the Cardinal's hand into the near nightstand, making his way to the bed and down the covers into the shadows.  Copia's gaze wandered around his quarter, his white eye glowing and giving the impression of seeing things beyond the human realm. "So, it appears that dear Omega has decided to become an active player of this game..." At this, a dark smile crept over the Cardinal's face. "I wonder how good of a gambler he can be..."

The Cardinal's sinister chuckle escalated until it echoed all the way through the halls.


	19. In the night, they are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thanks to [Des](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) for alpha-reading this; to my friends at **The Satanic Fuck Nest** and **Fanfictissumam** for their support and encouragement; and to all of you, my readers, because I cannot strees enough how happy your comments and kudos make me ♥.
> 
> I wanna give two short notices. First, you may want to read the notes at the bottom ; ). Second, the next update may take even longer than this one because uni is coming with full force -- I'm sorry about that :(.

_I've been here before._

_I've walked down this path._

_But what does it mean?_

Omega walked through the wall-less maze, pulled by the familiar tug of the aether. Over the course of the six months that Papa had been gone, he had been dragged around and made witness to a sequence of scenes with an unclear purpose. He had been lead around a nameless exhibition over and over again. Each time, the dreams seemed to add the tiniest scrap of missing information - enough for him to understand there was a hidden meaning but nowhere near enough for him to comprehend it. With the passing of time and the recurrence of these dreams, he had memorized these visions by heart; but the collage presented to him bore no apparent meaning.

He continued his path, much like a marionette being commanded by its puppeteer. In all his years, he had learned to not question the pulls but, still, being devoid of decision unsettled him. It didn't help that, with every time he was pulled into this hazy dreamland, the shadows surrounding him got more unsettling. The ghoul knew there was something he was supposed to be seeing but, no matter how much he wrecked his brains or how many times this kept happening, he felt utterly lost.

Time was always confusing in the aether too. It could easily lose all meaning for there was no direction, no up or down to give a sense of where the seer was heading and, therefore, no way to measure the concept. However, clues would always be left behind, vestiges of the living realms.

Could the creeping darkness mean that he was running out of time to understand?

The dull greyness of the room's ceiling greeted Omega as he abruptly opened his eyes, clutching one of his pillows to his chest like a lifesaver. Even when he couldn't sweat in his ghoul form, he could feel the lingering dampness all over his nearly ethereal body - perhaps a comforting illusion conjured by a ghoul mind that had learned to behave like a human after living among them for so many years.

He remembered everything since his consciousness had entered slumber, up to the realization that had woken him up. Now, he was confident in affirming there was a sense of urgency in those revelations. Still, little did he know about the trepidating nature of such foreboding.

It took Omega much longer than anticipated to steady his breathing and get out of bed. He looked at the clock - 4:36 am. He had barely been asleep for an hour and it looked like he wouldn't get more sleep any time soon. With a flicker of his hand, he conjured his cigarettes, lighter, and ashtray, and made his way to the window.

A veil seemed to drape over the nocturnal landscape, turning it into a mirage in the ghoul's eyes. _There's so much aether everywhere… Is this what the warning is about?_

He lit his cigarette and let the acrid vapors invade him, mixing with the smoke that materialized his body. When he exhaled, he imbued the smoke with his elemental magic. It wasn't often that he indulged in capnomancy but he was at a loss. No sort of divination would offer him a real answer - still, he was compelled to try it, for the lack of clues was unnerving him.

The smoke swirled around, shapeless like a black mass, only sparkling in the dim night light because of the quintessential infusion. Omega squinted at this. Even with the least precise answers, the smoke should at least mimic some vague shape that would act as a hint of what the seer was looking for. However, for the first time in a century, Omega was seeing nothing.

He felt compelled to try again, refusing to give up in the first attempt. This time, he focused his attention on the first question he wanted to be answered - _is there time?_

The smoke came out in puffs, dissipating almost immediately. The ghoul frowned, knowing the answer was negative.

He took another drag - _what is coming?_

Speckles of aether shone in the misty substance but nothing was clear enough to see. _Perhaps,_ Omega mused, _I'm not asking the right question._

Then, again, which one was?

 

*

 

All Jenny could do was frown as she found herself in the familiar gardens of her dreams. She had thought that, after her last encounter with Papa, her dreams were bound to stop for good and, for a while, she was proved right. It was plausible that the return of the dreams was tied to her life's recent events. Yet, she couldn't help but find the situation peculiar at least, for she had expected that, if these dreams were to return, they would do so on the very same night of the events and not almost a week after. She also found strange that Papa hadn't shown himself already but then, again, she knew the futility of questioning Papa's behavior.

Jenny entertained herself admiring the flowers, noticing the abundance of red roses. Papa had always loved roses of all sizes and shades, but he had always been partial to red blossoms. Still, she had never seen so many of them all together, not even in her dreams. Perhaps Papa had needed a change in the landscape? _Perhaps, these aren't the same gardens,_ she thought.

One of the roses caught her attention, as it stood out from the others due to an attractive - though strange - glow. Jenny extended out her hand to gently caress the rich petals when Papa's familiar voice interrupted her.

"Morning dew does wonders to them, you know, Ghuleh?"

In her haste to turn around, a thorn cut the tip of her finger. Jenny winced at the sharp pain elicited by such a tiny cut, as a small crimson droplet formed over it. Papa noticed and was quick to get by her side, taking her hand in his, and the cut finger to his lips.

"Are you alright, love?"

It took her a moment to reply, the intensity of his gaze leaving her mind clouded for some brief seconds. "Y-yes, Papa, it's just a tiny cut, I'm sure it'll be alright in no time", she replied as the sweet breeze carried her chuckle all around the gardens.

Papa smiled knowingly and pulled her closer in a half embrace. "Oh, I know, Ghuleh… But, how about you?"

Jenny's own smile faltered the slightest bit but she managed to swiftly recover. She was determined not to let the Cardinal mess with her life anymore, not even in her dreams. "I'm alright, Papa. There was, uh…" She relaxed onto him as she searched for an appropriate word; "…an incident with the Cardinal some days ago. Hopefully, he won't bother us anymore."

Jenny felt Papa's grip tighten around her - protectively, she supposed. "What do you mean an incident, love?"

She looked back up at him and considered her words. "a week ago, he came to the mansion and things got weird." Unconsciously, she shook her head - almost like that would remove the memory. "He was very interested in my relationship with Omega and that's when I realized that he had actually been spying on us."

Jenny looked back at Papa and found his white eye glaring down her with a gaze so powerful she had trouble keeping eye contact. She wanted to ask him and her eyes searched his for some kind of answer.

Instead, she was awakened from her slumber. A sharp, stinging pain on her index finger revealed a shallow cut.

 

*

 

The aether mist had taken a peculiar reddish color, yet, Omega had no doubt he was in the same place he had been dreaming about in the past week.

He had hoped the mist would've dissipated from his mind by now but it seemed he would have no such luck. Apparently, the thing his dreams had been anticipating for weeks now wasn't over yet and, judging by the unnerving new settings, the worst was yet to come.

A sudden movement in his peripheral vision made him halt. He turned around, looking for any trace of the shadow he had just seen but there was nothing to be found. The smoke that covered his body spiked up rapidly - much like a human's body hair would stand in the presence of something dangerous.

An alert?

Omega extended his aura, scanning his surroundings. The aether tugged him to the left. As soon as he had placed a step towards that direction, he could feel the atmosphere changing around him.

The new direction appeared to be much warmer and infinitely calmer. The path had welcomed him like a calm Spring breeze, soothing his nerves. He explored his surroundings, encountering small blobs of sparkling light that spoke to him of a world of happiness that would come to be, in due time. It was like no previous encounter with the aether world; so peaceful, so tranquil.

He embraced the tranquil respite like a traveler who finally found shelter after a seemingly endless wandering under a blizzard's harshness. Omega had the sensation of having stepped right inside a bubble which protected him from the suffocating aether in which he had been wandering until a few moments before.

The ghoul took a deep breath, allowing the air to cleanse his insides. Merely seconds later, a bright light urged him to get closer. Curiosity got the better of him and closer he walked, squinting as the light got bright enough to be almost blinding.

He blinked, trying to adjust his vision to his new surroundings. It took him a moment to realize he was now outside, in the mansion's gardens. They were similar enough for Omega to recognize the place but they looked… dead. The flowers and trees looked the saddest he had ever seen them, their colors washed-out, like a painting that had been left in the sun for far too long, like an Autumn that had but a day before it turned to Winter.

He heard their voices before he saw them.

Omega turned around. Had he been a human child, he would be pinching himself to check if he was still dreaming. The vision had left him stunned. There was no way Jenny could be sharing such a loving embrace with the Cardinal.

Something stirred inside Omega, something that could only be described as pure rage. Without a second thought, he approached the two figures determined to make sure the Cardinal would never bother any of them again - not even in dreams.

The crash almost knocked him out. He had been stopped dead on his tracks by what could only be described by an invisible (and, apparently, invincible) wall. Confused by the hit, blinded by his emotions, and unable to focus his attention on anything else but the scene in front of him, Omega failed yet again to foresee the danger he was in. A silent scream left his mouth as a figure captured him, disappearing with the aether ghoul.

 

*

 

Jenny was dreaming again, that much she knew. Papa was with her again but things felt... Different. Papa was there with her but she could barely pay attention to what he was telling her. For some reason she couldn't fathom at the moment, she seemed incapable of paying attention to Papa. Still, even weirder than that was the fact that Papa seemed not to mind in the least. Could it be that this wasn't a dream like the others?

Papa also looked different. His appearance hadn't changed in the least but his demeanor seemed more extravagant than usual. In this peculiar dream, his usual suaveness had been replaced by an overly exaggerated mannerism that made him look like he was trying too hard to be himself.

"Jenny?"

The woman jerked her gaze back up at Papa. "Y-yes?"

He spun her around so she was facing him and looked down at her. "Are you alright? You are terribly distracted, my dear."

Jenny blinked back at Papa like he had grown a second head and it took her almost a full minute to open her mouth in an attempt to articulate words - the only real indicator that she had understood the dark pope's question. "Yes, yes, I mean..." She inhaled deeply and frotted her eyes with her hands, wincing at the still stinging cut. "I don't know what's going on, Papa, but everything looks so strange. I can't seem to concentrate on anything and my mind is all hazy and foggy…"

Papa smiled softly at her and, at that moment, she could've sworn that every doubt she had was a figment of her own imagination, some strange work of her sleepy mind. She let herself sink into Papa's arms, embracing him as tight as ever. It wasn't until she inhaled deeply, attempting to relax, and took in his scent, that the doubts returned. When she looked back up at him, she was greeted with the most wicked of grins, a grin she was sure she had seen plastered on someone else's face, another demon with a white eye…

Jenny's eyes opened in fear and she quickly started to fight her way out of the iron grip holding her. His laughter made her freeze, leaving no doubt to whom it was beneath her dead lover's facade. The Cardinal's laughter rang in her ears and mixed with her desperate screams as she jolted awake.

Her heart thumped hard and fast inside her chest and tears streamed down her face. Cold sweat covered her trembling body but Jenny didn't feel any of that, the shock of her extremely vivid dream had made her numb to everything but the memory of it.

She didn't know how much time she spent sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, before she found herself knocking on Omega's door. In desperate need of his friend, she invited herself inside after judging the knock had been polite enough to alert him of anything. Yet, she found no-one for the room was eerily empty.

However, something was terribly off.

It didn't feel like Omega was up for the day at all but that the room had been hastily emptied. Concern built in the pits of her stomach as she took a step further inside and turned on the lights. A piece of paper laying over the unmade bed covers caught her attention.

She picked it up.

Her face paled.

What she read made her blood run cold.

 

 

> _Hope you had a nice sleep, darling, because the nightmare is barely starting…_

 

 

The Cardinal's note fell from her hands as Jenny's vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't, you may want to check out [Excerpt 04 | I abide my own will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813528)... Let's just say there's some relevance in it in regards to what's going to happen next ; ).
> 
> \---
> 
>  _In the night, they are real:_ Titled based on the verse _"In the night, I am real"_ of the song _If You Have Ghosts_ by **Rocky Ericksson** and covered by **Ghost.**
> 
>  _Capnomancy:_ A divination method which consists in studying the patterns incense smoke makes in order to answer binary questions. I took some literary liberties in how it works because we're talking about a ghoul practicing it and not a human.


End file.
